


Au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Families of Choice, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Outer Space, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Star Trek AU, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'To Boldly Go' by xylophones]."Yuuri !" crie Viktor. "Je viens te sauver, ne t'en fais pas !"Yuuri lui renvoie un regard vide. Il désigne de son phaseur tout juste à court d'énergie les corps inconscients des pirates de l'espace étendus par terre."Ah, Capitaine," réplique-t-il d'un ton morne. "Sauve-moi."Ou autrement dit :Une année dans la vie de Yuuri Katsuki, officier scientifique badass, du capitaine "Mère Poule" Viktor Nikiforov et de l'équipage le plus génialissime et le plus insupportable de toute l'histoire de la galaxie et des débuts de Starfleet.(Pas besoin de connaître l'univers de Star Trek pour apprécier ! C'est un UA très approximatif !)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Choix de vie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Boldly Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553658) by [xylophones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylophones/pseuds/xylophones). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : j'ai un faible pour les UA de science-fiction et space opera les gens
> 
> okay, donc un petit disclaimer : c'est un UA très TRES approximatif ! je ne suis pas vraiment les règles de l'univers star trek j'ai juste emprunté quelques noms et la structure générale de starfleet DONC vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître l'univers star trek pour lire cette histoire (et apprécier j'espère !)
> 
> place au premier chapitre (il y en aura trois en tout) amusez-vous bien !
> 
> je suis sur tumblr si jamais vous avez des questions

* * *

i.

* * *

Yuuri regrette chacun des choix qui l'ont conduit à être embourbé dans cette situation.

Cette situation qui se résume à lui courant dans une jungle à la végétation dense, esquivant des tirs de phaseurs qui tentent de le tuer. Tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de penser à sa peau nue effleurant des plantes extraterrestres au taux de toxicité pour le moment inconnu. Les branches épaisses des arbres et leurs feuilles cireuses agrippent ses mains et ses pieds et essaient de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que Yuuri s'extirpe de leur étreinte, pour se retrouver dans le champ de mire d'un tir de phaseur. Il est trempé de sueur, crevé et veut juste retourner dans le vaisseau, _parce que c'est là où il est supposé être merde_ , à superviser l'équipage et mener des expériences scientifiques. Pas courir pour sauver sa vie sur une planète inexplorée, poursuivi par un groupe armé jusqu'aux dents de Galras.

A vrai dire, cette journée ressemble de plus en plus à une journée de travail ordinaire.

"Sara !" aboie Yuuri dans son tricordeur. "Tu peux me ramener dans le vaisseau en me téléportant dès que je sors de cette jungle ? Ils sont en train de gagner du terrain."

"Attends," dit Sara, sa voix entrecoupée de grésillements à cause de la mauvaise réception du signal. "On récupère le reste de l'équipe d'exploration, il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup deux secondes, le capitaine va venir te chercher."

Yuuri jure.

"Quoi ? Non ! Pas lui, il sert à rien," s'étrangle-t-il tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Dis-lui de ne pas venir ! Dis-lui que je suis mort !"

"Yuuri, vraiment, c'est pas le moment de -"

Yuuri glapit alors qu'un tir de phaseur passe à toute vitesse un peu trop près de ses parties vitales et fait tomber son tricordeur par mégarde. Tricordeur qui, à peine après avoir touché le sol, se retrouve immédiatement avalé par la végétation touffue de cette foutue jungle. Génial.

Il sort son phaseur de son holster et vérifie qu'il est bien réglé sur le mode paralysie. Il effectue soudainement un virage serré à droite, ayant du coin de l'œil aperçu une clairière. Il reste assez près de son tricordeur pour que Sara puisse le téléporter sans problème.

La clairière se révèle être l'à-pic d'une falaise. Une pente verticale et tranchante impossible à franchir, la jungle dont vient de sortir Yuuri à grand peine se précipitant dans un gouffre brumeux et sans fond. Yuuri fait sauvagement volte-face et se rend compte qu'il n'a plus d'échappatoire. Ses ennemis viennent tout juste de se frayer un passage à travers les arbres à leur tour et rien ici ne peut servir à Yuuri de bouclier.

Ce n'est _décidément_ _pas_ le jour de chance de Yuuri aujourd'hui. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

Yuuri se fige et réfléchit à toute vitesse, étudiant les différentes options qui lui restent. Tente de trouver un scénario qui ne finit pas par sa mort tragique. Si Sara ne l'a pas déjà téléporté dans le vaisseau, ça veut sans aucun doute dire qu'elle n'a pas été capable de tracer sa localisation, il ne peut donc pas compter sur elle. Il ne peut pas non plus s'enfuir, il est exténué et il n'a pas d'échappatoire. Il considère vaguement l'idée de les combattre au corps à corps mais à six contre un, les chiffres ne sont pas vraiment en faveur de Yuuri. Il semblerait qu'il doive opter pour la négociation alors.

"Attendez !" s'écrie Yuuri dans un galran très très approximatif, éternellement reconnaissant envers Leo qui lui a appris les bases de la communication dans la majeure partie des langages existants. "Arrêtez !"

Apparemment le fait que Yuuri ait parlé dans leur langue natale surprend suffisamment les Galras pour qu'ils ne le tuent pas dans la foulée. Yuuri trouve ça de bonne augure.

"Tu peux parler notre langue ?" demande l'un d'entre eux - le chef sûrement.

"Euh, oui ?" Yuuri se racle la gorge et se redresse, le dos bien droit, affichant une assurance qu'il ne ressent pas du tout présentement. "Oui. Donc parlons avant que vous n'essayiez encore de me tirer dessus."

"Ha ! Tu es amusant, déchet de Starfleet !" ricane le Galra et il lève le canon de son arme. "Dommage."

Soudain le ronronnement familier d'un moteur à réaction que Yuuri connaît bien se fait entendre derrière lui. Il saute sur le côté juste à temps et évite de justesse le tir du jet de Viktor, qui frappe de plein fouet les Galras. Malheureusement, le jet manque de se fracasser contre les arbres dans la manœuvre.

"Yuuri !" s'écrie Viktor et il saute du siège du pilote à peine le jet atterri. "Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là !"

Il adresse à Yuuri son fameux sourire du Prince Charmant. Yuuri le trouverait attirant à couper le souffle dans des circonstances normales, mais présentement, il est trop occupé à neutraliser avec son phaseur les deux Galras qui n'ont pas été assommés par le jet de Viktor. Ils tombent au sol, inconscients, avant même que l'idée de cibler Viktor de leurs armes ne leur effleure l'esprit.

"Toujours surveiller ses arrières," grommelle Yuuri et il marche à grands pas vers Viktor. "T'es vraiment inutile."

"Hé ! Je viens juste de te sauver la vie ! Ça mérite un remerciement, non ? Yuuri ? Qu'est-ce que tu -" Viktor bégaye tandis que Yuuri s'approche très près de lui, prend son visage dans ses mains et tourne délicatement sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Euh - Yuuri ?"

"Je vérifie que tu ne t'es pas fracturé les vertèbres cervicales en atterrissant comme un dingue," dit Yuuri puis il glisse ses mains sur les épaules de Viktor et appuie légèrement dessus pour déceler d'éventuels problèmes au niveau des articulations. Ses doigts parcourent gentiment ses clavicules. "Faudra que Seung-gil te fasse un check-up complet quand on sera rentré, je ne veux pas que tu crashes notre vaisseau parce que tu es tellement idiot que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu étais blessé."

"O-Oui ! Bien sûr !" rit Viktor, la voix plus aiguë que la normale. Yuuri ignore le fait que le léger rougissement sur les joues de Viktor fait ressortir ses adorables taches de rousseur. Viktor est un peu pantelant aussi. Yuuri met ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline.

"Je pense que tu n'as rien," déclare Yuuri, reculant d'un pas.

"Tu es sûr ? Peut-être que tu devrais revérifier, on ne sait jamais. Mon dos me fait un peu mal maintenant que j'y pense. Ah, et j'ai des douleurs au visage ! Et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ma main, mais on n'a rien qui pourrait servir d'attelle, peut-être que tu devrais la prendre dans la tienne ?"

Yuuri se détourne, ne faisant pas attention aux inepties que Viktor est sûrement en train de déblatérer. Il sera sûrement mort de honte un peu plus tard lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il vient tout juste de peloter son capitaine, mais pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent. Ils doivent d'abord s'assurer que les Galras sont bien neutralisés pour les transférer à la Fédération où ils seront jugés. Extraire les ressources d'une planète située dans un système protégé constitue une infraction aux lois de la Fédération sur la préservation de la biodiversité de l'univers. Ils seront vraisemblablement condamnés à une lourde peine. C'est plutôt une bonne chose que l'Enterprise ait croisé leur route, même si ça ennuie Yuuri. Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir de récupérer tous ses échantillons de plantes.

"Vitya." Yuuri l'appelle par-dessus son épaule tout en traînant le corps inconscient d'un Galra. "Tu n'aurais pas des menottes quelque part ?"

"Quoi ?"

Yuuri soupire, impatient.

"Oh, pour les Galras. Bien sûr ! Deux minutes," s'exclame Viktor, se précipitant dans la cabine de pilotage et récupérant rapidement six paires de menottes fabriqués en alliage spécial par Starfleet. Pourquoi Starfleet éprouve le besoin d'apposer leur logo sur tous leurs produits, même sur des _menottes_ , le mystère reste entier. Yuuri se charge avec Viktor de menotter les Galras et de hisser leurs corps inconscients dans le jet. A eux deux, ils ont vite fini.

Yuuri s'effondre sur le siège du copilote, soudain exténué, tandis que Viktor prépare le jet au décollage. Il s'est peut-être senti sûr de lui sur le moment, mais maintenant que tout danger est écarté, le doute et l'anxiété s'immiscent de nouveau dans son esprit. Viktor semble le sentir.

"Hé, est-ce que ça va ?" lui demande-t-il, arrêtant ce qu'il faisait.

Yuuri hoche la tête. "Je suis juste fatigué."

Viktor le fixe du regard pendant un moment. Puis il se penche de nouveau sur le panneau de contrôle et ses mains continuent leur ballet rapide sur les touches, encore plus rapides qu'avant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera à la maison dans un rien de temps," lui dit-il d'un air rassurant, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire. "Tu as été incroyable là-bas, Yuuri. Et tu tires avec tellement de précision ! Tu ne manques jamais de me surprendre, mon mignon petit officier scientifique."

Yuuri rougit.

"Je suis commandant en second pour une raison," marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais il ne peut empêcher son rougissement de s'intensifier. "Je sais me battre. Tu _sais_ que je sais me battre."

"Je sais," confirme Viktor d'un air tendre. "Et je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas ça."

"En effet," acquiesce Yuuri, puis il avoue : "Mais ce n'est pas si mal quand je t'ai pour assurer mes arrières."

Viktor tourne la tête alors qu'il fait décoller l'engin spatial qui sort bien vite de l'atmosphère, mais Yuuri a eu le temps de voir un sourire satisfait s'épanouir sur son visage.

Viktor les ramène à l'Enterprise en un temps record, le jet voyageant de manière si fluide que Yuuri manque de justesse de s'endormir. Viktor discute avec lui durant tout le trajet, l'informant que Leo a déjà contacté Starfleet et que le reste de l'équipe d'exploration a été téléportée par Sara et est déjà arrivée saine et sauve.

Mila et Yurio les accueillent à leur atterrissage dans l'un des hangars de l'Enterprise. Ils sont accompagnés par un petit groupe d'agents de sécurité, prêts à transporter les Galras dans l'une des rares cellules de détention provisoire du vaisseau.

"Mila !" chantonne Viktor, désignant d'un geste les Galras menottés. "Je t'ai amené des prisonniers !"

Mila rit devant le sens du dramatique de Viktor, ses cheveux rouges presque aussi lumineux que son uniforme écarlate sous les lumières étincelantes du hangar. Elle fait signe à son équipe de rassembler les prisonniers pour les emmener en détention.

"Merci, j'étais en train de me sentir inutile. Cela fait bien une semaine depuis la dernière fois que tu as suffisamment provoqué quelqu'un pour qu'on ait besoin de recourir à nos cellules de détention provisoire," dit-elle, les yeux rieurs et le ton sarcastique. Elle donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Viktor.

"Je ne les ai pas provoqués cette fois !"

"Katsudon !" aboie Yurio soudainement, le regard féroce. "Tu n'es pas mort. Bien joué."

"Euh... merci ?" sourit Yuuri, certain que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un compliment dans la bouche du petit Yurio. "Assure-toi que les Galra soient bien traités, d'accord ? Juste parce qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer ne veut pas dire que ce ne sont pas des êtres vivants."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es _aussi_ -?!" Yurio s'interrompt et lève les yeux au ciel. "Laisse tomber. Ouais, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils soient bien traités, c'est mon job, tu sais."

Yurio tourne les talons et rejoint le reste des officiers de sécurité, leur donnant des ordres comme s'il n'était pas le plus jeune et le moins gradé parmi eux. Enfin, c'est tout à son honneur que les autres suivent effectivement ses directives. Yuuri pense qu'ils devraient lui offrir une promotion.

"Wow," siffle Mila, impressionnée. "Tu sais, il ne suit même pas mes ordres à moi, alors que je suis Chef de la Sécurité. Enfin, si vous avez fini, vous devriez aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant que Seung-gil ne pique encore une crise. Chris nous ramène à la base spatiale Anastasia et Guang Hong travaille déjà sur le rapport de la mission. Je vais dire à Leo de descendre et commencer à traduire les déclarations des Galras et leur lire leurs droits dès qu'ils seront de nouveau conscients."

"Merci,"sourit gentiment Yuuri. "Et -?"

"Oh, les échantillons ? Phichit et Georgi s'en occupent, enfin, ce qu'il reste de la mission d'exploration. Tout est parfait, Commandant, ne vous en faites pas, alors allez faire votre check-up médical et reposez-vous."

"D'accord," soupire Yuuri. Il est content de voir que tout se déroule sans accroc sur son vaisseau en dépit du chaos d'aujourd'hui. Il tire Viktor par le bras vers l'infirmerie, le capitaine n'arrêtant pas de parler alors qu'ils parcourent les couloirs. Yuuri ressent une bouffée irrépressible de tendresse.

Il adore son job, son équipage, son vaisseau et par-dessus tout, son capitaine.

En y repensant, Yuuri ne sait pas pourquoi cela le surprend que sa vie soit devenue comme ça.

* * *

ii.

* * *

Yuuri n'oubliera jamais le premier jour où il a rencontré Viktor Nikiforov, parce que c'est aussi le premier jour où il a failli mourir en faisant quelque chose de stupide. C'est vite devenu une occurrence récurrente lorsque les deux sont impliqués.

Yuuri était alors étudiant de première année à l'Académie, les yeux brillants, impatient de faire ses preuves et de prouver qu'il méritait son uniforme d'aspirant. A des milliers de kilomètres de sa maison, dans un nouveau pays, entouré de tant de cultures différentes que cela lui en donnait le tournis. Il venait tout juste de rencontrer Phichit Chulanont, un autre élève de première année comme lui, de trois ans son cadet, le plus jeune aspirant à avoir été admis dans le programme d'officier scientifique de Starfleet depuis la création de l'Académie. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, mais déjà comptaient bien faire une colocation ensemble le prochain semestre. Tous les cours de Yuuri étaient passionnants, excitants, et la bibliothèque était gigantesque. Le campus était de surcroît magnifique, perché à la pointe de la baie de San Francisco, une structure tentaculaire de béton et d'acier niché confortablement au milieu de séquoias luxuriants et de vagues aux teintes sombres. Il adorait être ici.

Au milieu de son second semestre, il apprend l'existence du Grand Prix des Essais en Vol.

"C'est une course d'obstacles, essentiellement," leur explique leur professeur de physique, conduisant la classe à travers les couloirs et les menant en-dehors du bâtiment de physique. Ils marchent jusqu'à une piste de vol où leur professeur les dirige jusqu'à un observatoire en hauteur.

"Ce test est principalement utilisé pour tester les compétences de nos pilotes. Cependant, nous, officiers scientifiques, profitons de cette occasion pour observer les effets des forces sur les différents types de vaisseaux spatiaux."

Yuuri regarde, les yeux écarquillés, à l'abri derrière un mètre de verre pare-balles deux jets de combat s'élancer à toute allure. Les pilotes effectuent des manœuvres complexes, esquivant ce qui ressemblent à des balles de peinture projetés par des canons éparpillés sur le terrain. Yuuri tend le cou pour mieux voir quand les deux jets changent soudain de trajectoire et commencent à monter, encore et encore, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux finisse par se retirer. L'autre continue son ascension, et bientôt Yuuri ne parvient quasiment plus à le discerner, quelque part à des kilomètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le jet semble s'immobiliser un moment, suspendu dans le ciel, puis plonge comme une fusée vers la Terre.

Yuuri regarde avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur le vaisseau qui poursuit sa descente infernale. Ses camarades se mettent à chuchoter, anxieux, mais leur professeur leur fait signe de se taire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-elle avec un geste de la main. "Nikiforov sait ce qu'il fait."

Juste avant que le jet ne se fracasse sur le sol, il remonte soudainement, virant sur la gauche au lieu de s'écraser et de se briser en un million de fragments de métal. Il atterrit sous les applaudissements des camarades de Yuuri, soulagés de ne pas avoir été témoins de la mort affreuse du pilote. Leur professeur commence à commenter ce qu'ils viennent de voir, faisant des parallèles avec ce qu'ils ont vu en cours.

Elle vient tout juste d'aborder la manière dont la friction de l'air a affecté le vol quand la porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvre.

"Ah, Viktor ! Tu tombes bien !"

Yuuri se tourne juste à temps pour voir la perfection personnifiée franchir le seuil de la porte. Le jeune homme - Viktor ? - sourit au professeur de Yuuri. Il est grand, large d'épaules, son uniforme de pilote lui allant parfaitement, avec des pommettes saillantes et délicates. Il s'avance plus avant dans la pièce, replace une mèche de cheveux argentés derrière son oreille pour dégager ses yeux. Yuuri jure que ces derniers étincellent.

C'est comme un mauvais film à l'eau de rose. Yuuri est tellement déçu envers lui-même d'y être aussi sensible. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

"Professeur Kiyoko ! Comment va votre épouse ?"

"Elle se porte bien, ce qui est surprenant considérant la crise cardiaque que vous lui avez donnée durant le test de voltige la semaine dernière."

"Ah," dit le pilote, et il porte une main à sa nuque, la frotte d'un air gêné. "C'était un accident, je le jure."

"Mhmm." Elle claque la langue avant de secouer la tête d'un air affectueux. "Je vous présente Viktor Nikiforov. Il est actuellement dans sa troisième année d'entraînement pour devenir pilote."

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

"Nous venons tout juste de t'observer terminer l'essai. Un peu lent à remonter cette fois, non ?"

"Oui, mais j'ai réussi, non ?" réplique Viktor avec un sourire en coin. Yuuri est à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Le professeur Kiyoko siffle, avant de se tourner vers ses élèves. "Viktor détient actuellement le record de l'Académie Starfleet pour le plus grand nombre de points marqués au Grand Prix des Essais en Vol."

"Hé bien." Viktor hausse les épaules. "Que puis-je y faire ? Je suis doué comme pilote."

"Tu pourrais faire mieux," dit Yuuri sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il est immédiatement mortifié par son éclat.

La classe toute entière, le professeur Kiyoko et Viktor 'Perfection incarnée' Nikiforov se retournent vers lui d'un seul bloc. Yuuri souhaite plus que tout que le sol l'avale tout entier.

"C'est juste que - Je veux dire !" bredouille Yuuri. "Je ne dis pas que tu es un _mauvais_ pilote ! T-tu es incroyable ! C'était vraiment génial ce que tu as fait ! Je voulais juste dire que - euh."

"Tu aurais des suggestions à faire, Katsuki ?" lui demande le professeur Kiyoko, avec un sourire encourageant. Elle se tourne vers Viktor. "Yuuri est l'un des élèves les plus brillants que j'ai jamais rencontrés durant toute ma carrière de professeur."

"Oh ?" ronronne Viktor, et il s'approche de lui d'un air prédateur. "Des conseils à me donner, _Yuuri_?"

"Euh," couine ce dernier. Viktor pénètre dans son espace sans vergogne.

"Je suis tout ouïe."

"H-hé bien," débute Yuuri, et puis il détourne le regard, se concentre sur la physique, la science derrière le vol, surtout pas sur Viktor Perfection incarnée Nikiforov et ses sublimes yeux bleus. Il analyse méthodiquement tous les éléments du test sur lesquels des améliorations peuvent être effectuées, lui propose des solutions sur comment travailler _avec_ la physique et non pas contre elle. Lorsqu'il a fini son discours improvisé, il relève la tête et voit le professeur Kiyoko lui sourire fièrement. Viktor a l'air estomaqué.

"Wow," chuchote-t-il. "Tu es quelque chose, hein, Yuuri Katsuki ?"

"C-c'est juste de la physique," marmonne Yuuri, bougeant nerveusement. "Et je suis j-juste Yuuri."

"D'accord, Juste Yuuri," reprend Viktor. Il lui sourit. "Pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas comment ça marche ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Montre-moi. Prends la place du copilote et explique-moi comme travailler - comment tu as dit déjà ? Avec ? Montre-moi comment travailler _avec_ la physique."

Yuuri le fixe, bouche bée.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Viktor esquisse une moue boudeuse. Yuuri est foutu.

"P-professeur ?"

"Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée," dit-elle. Yuuri se sent trahi.

"Mais, et le poids supplémentaire ?"

"Prends-le en compte dans tes calculs, je sais que tu es capable de le faire."

Yuuri soupire. Il lève la tête, croise le regard de Viktor. Ses yeux bleus sont comme le ciel et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire lui rappellent le soleil.

"Bon, d'accord. Où est-ce que je peux m'habiller ?"

Vingt minutes plus tard, Yuuri porte un uniforme de pilote qui le serre un peu trop et un casque radio. Il se recroqueville dans le siège passager du jet de Viktor, qui s'appelle Makkachin apparemment. Il regarde Viktor triturer tout un tas de boutons et enclencher différentes poignées, lisant les chiffres dans son propre casque pour revérifier leur exactitude avec le contrôle aérien. Et tente désespérément de ne pas paniquer.

"Okay, Yuuri !" s'exclame Viktor. "On est prêts à partir ! Tu es prêt ?"

Yuuri prend une profonde inspiration. Il pense à la science, se concentre sur la physique et refuse de songer à la masse de métal et d'essence hautement inflammable qui composent le jet dans lequel il est coincé.

"Prêt."

La première partie se déroule sans accroc. Ils fendent l'air comme un requin, puissant, fluide, acéré, le ronronnement des moteurs se faisant entendre en arrière-plan. Yuuri et Viktor se répondent, se synchronisent avec une aisance incroyable. L'interface de communication est alimenté par un flux constant de _remonte un peu_ , _est-ce que je devrais relâcher un peu pour l'accélération_ , _penche à gauche d'environ quarante-cinq degrés_. Yuuri ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, refuse de douter de lui. Et c'est parfait.

C'est parfait jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent plonger.

"Continue," dit Yuuri, regardant la jauge de vitesse alors qu'ils grimpent plus haut et encore plus haut dans la stratosphère.

"Tu es sûr ? Je ne suis jamais allé aussi haut, la chute -"

"Juste encore un peu, je te dirai quand remonter quand on plongera. Juste encore un peu et - voilà. Lâche tout."

Viktor lâche tout. Ils tombent.

Le sol arrive vers eux à toute vitesse. Yuuri surprend Viktor en train de lui jeter des regards nerveux du coin de l'œil.

"Yuuri, je vais devoir remonter bientôt."

"Pas encore," dit Yuuri, son regard alternant entre la Terre et le panneau de bord.

"Yuuri -"

"On y est presque !"

"On va s'écraser !"

"Non," réplique fermement Yuuri. Il secoue la tête. "On va y arriver."

"On n'y arrivera pas -"

"Fais-moi confiance, Viktor !"

Viktor agrippe le volant de commande, les jointures blanches sous la pression, mais il ne redresse pas encore.

"Quand tu nous redresseras, appuie à fond sur les propulseurs," dit Yuuri tout en revérifiant les jauges sur le panneau de contrôle encore une fois.

"Maintenant !"

Ils s'en sortent de justesse, atterrissent un peu rudement, mais en un seul morceau. Yuuri soupire, soulagé de n'avoir pas tout fait foirer, de ne pas les avoir tués tous les deux. Il éclate d'un rire tremblant et se tourne vers Viktor.

Viktor le fixe sans dire un mot.

Le contrôle aérien les informe qu'ils ont battu le précédent record de Viktor d'une bonne cinquantaine de points. Quelqu'un se plaint que ce sera impossible de les battre désormais. Yuuri tente de ne pas prendre ça comme un challenge. Ils ont survécu de justesse à leur dernier essai, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir l'esprit de compétition. Viktor n'a toujours rien dit.

"Euh, Viktor ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Yuuri commence à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il aurait vexé Viktor sans faire exprès ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de voler avec lui.

"Viktor ?"

Viktor se met alors à lui sourire, un petit sourire tremblant.

" _Yuuri Katsuki_ ," chuchote-t-il. "S'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_ , sois mon copilote."

Yuuri rougit. Il enlève son casque, défait sa ceinture de sécurité et s'agite nerveusement. "Je ne suis pas un pilote."

"On t'obtiendra une licence. Je peux te faire entrer dans le programme, j'ai le réseau nécessaire, juste - s'il te plaît." Viktor le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, le visage rosi, un peu haletant. "S'il te plaît."

"Viktor, je ne peux pas juste -"

"Tu l'as senti, aussi, hein ? C'était - c'était comme une connexion. C'était incroyable, Yuuri, _tu es_ incroyable. On fait une équipe formidable."

"Oui, je l'ai senti aussi," concède Yuuri, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage. "Et en effet, on forme une bonne équipe, pas vrai ?"

Viktor continue à le regarder, empli d'un émerveillement presque enfantin. Yuuri remarque que ses mains tremblent.

"Euh, on devrait sortir maintenant, non ? Pour que les techniciens puissent faire passer un entretien de maintenance à Makkachin ?"

"Quoi ?" Viktor sort de sa transe. "Oh ! Oui, allons-y - Je dois te ramener au professeur Kiyoko."

Alors qu'il remet son uniforme d'aspirant, Yuuri sent les yeux de Viktor posés sur lui. Il tente d'en faire abstraction, tente de ne pas penser à la manière dont Viktor l'a supplié de changer de programme après juste _un_ vol ensemble. Il échoue lamentablement.

"C'était la chose la plus _stupide_ que j'ai jamais vue," déclare le professeur Kiyoko dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la salle d'observation. "Comment avez-vous fait ?"

"C'est juste de la physique," répond Viktor avec un sourire en coin. Il donne un coup d'épaule amical à Yuuri. "Vous avez la chance d'avoir un véritable génie ici, Professeur."

Yuuri rentre la tête dans les épaules. Maintenant que l'adrénaline s'estompe, il commence à se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

"C'était incroyable," commente le professeur Kiyoko. "Katsuki, tu vas suivre Viktor pour le reste de l'année. Tu peux l'utiliser pour ton projet final."

"Q-quoi ?" Yuuri relève brusquement la tête, choqué.

"Yuuri ! C'est génial ! Tu es mon nouveau partenaire de crime !"

Yuuri suit Viktor comme une ombre pendant deux ans. C'est les deux meilleures années de sa vie. Ils battent leur propre record par deux fois, enfin techniquement trois fois, mais la première ne comptait pas officiellement vu que Yuuri n'était pas encore inscrit en tant qu'assistant de vol à l'époque. Viktor n'a jamais réussi à convaincre Yuuri de changer de programme, mais cela a peu d'importance puisqu'il base tous ses projets en physique sur Viktor à chaque semestre. Viktor n'a jamais pris de copilote, mais il devient bien vite évident que Viktor ambitionne quelque chose de plus grand que juste piloter des vaisseaux spatiaux.

Quand Yuuri entre en quatrième année, Viktor lui dit en plaisantant qu'il va faire exprès de rater tous ses examens pour pouvoir continuer à être avec lui. Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel devant tant d'inepties.

"Je t'attendrai," promet Viktor le jour de l'obtention de son diplôme et il serre étroitement Yuuri contre lui. Son nouveau uniforme est d'un jaune vibrant, adapté à quelqu'un qui brille aussi intensément que Viktor.

"Vitya, ne dis pas ça." Le sourire de Yuuri est tremblant. "Tu vas être génial. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre qui que ce soit, surtout pas moi."

"Je t'attendrai," affirme Viktor, et il resserre son étreinte. "Donne-moi juste - tu as encore combien d'années à faire ? Tu comptes faire une double spécialisation, pas vrai ? Donne-moi cinq ans. Je serai capitaine. Je nous dégoterai un vaisseau, je te le promets."

"Hé doucement, Enseigne," Yuuri a un petit rire plein de larmes. "Tu t'avances, tu viens tout juste d'avoir ton diplôme."

Viktor secoue la tête, déterminé. "Je vais y arriver. Je deviendrai capitaine et puis j'attendrai que tu aies ton diplôme à ton tour. Tu vas être mon commandant en second, Yuuri, tu vas voir."

Yuuri recule d'un pas, les yeux un peu mouillés, mais avec un sourire si large qu'il en a presque mal aux joues. "D'accord, Capitaine. J'ai hâte."

"Attends de voir," répète Viktor et il serre Yuuri dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. "On va régner sur la galaxie tous les deux."

Et six ans plus tard, Yuuri commence son premier jour en tant que commandant en second de Viktor Nikiforov, capitaine de l'USS Enterprise.

* * *

iii.

* * *

Le système de navigation les alerte de la découverte d'une nouvelle planète, pas loin de là où ils sont actuellement amarrés à une cité marchande flottante. Viktor insiste pour qu'ils aillent y faire un tour.

"C'est une mission d'exploration !" s'écrie-t-il joyeusement. "On n'a pas eu une mission d'exploration à proprement parler depuis des lustres."

Ils rassemblent tous les officiers nécessaires à la constitution de l'équipe d'exploration : essentiellement Yuuri et tous ceux qu'il souhaite emmener avec lui. C'est difficile pour lui de ne pas simplement désigner sa division toute entière, mais il se décide finalement à choisir une petite équipe composée de biologistes et de chimistes, ainsi que Chris. Viktor s'incruste de force.

"C'est une mission scientifique, Viktor," lui explique pourtant patiemment Yuuri. "Tu sais, pour les _scientifiques_."

"Tu amènes Chris pourtant," fait remarquer Viktor.

"Oui, mais c'est parce que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire la navette. Et que Chris ne se plaint pas autant que toi."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

Yuuri finit par emporter beaucoup trop d'équipements, comme à son habitude. Cela ne fait pas de mal d'être prudent. Cette planète ressemble beaucoup à la Terre, avec un pourcentage élevé d'eau et un climat similaire. Elle se trouve dans un système solaire binaire, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a deux couchers de soleil tous les jours. Yuuri est particulièrement intéressé par la manière dont le soleil supplémentaire affecte la végétation. Phichit le traite d'intello.

"Hé bien, c'est un peu mon job d'être intello. Et c'est ton job aussi," renchérit Yuuri. "Aussi, fais tes bagages. Tu viens avec nous."

Ils viennent d'atterrir alors que le second soleil se lève, avec dix-huit heures environ de jour devant eux. Viktor leur donne les grandes lignes des heures de rendez-vous et leur rappelle le règlement de Starfleet une dernière fois. Personne à part à Yuuri ne prête attention à cette partie. Après avoir vérifié que la communication passait bien et avoir calibré leurs tricordeurs, le groupe se sépare, chacun partant accomplir son objectif propre.

Yuuri est en train d'observer des fougères tachetées particulièrement intéressantes quand il entend la voix. Elle transperce ses pensées comme un couteau, acérée, pointue. Cela lui prend une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui parle en japonais et non en standard. Yuuri suit la voix, envoûté.

" _Intelligent garçon,_ " dit-elle et elle le conduit à l'entrée d'une grotte. " _Un si intelligent garçon_."

 _Oui ! s_ onge Yuuri, et il marche sur les amas d'ossements parsemés sur le sol de la grotte. _Je suis un garçon intelligent !_

Il s'arrête alors et pense _c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Il secoue la tête, dissipant le brouillard dans son esprit. D'accord, peu importe quelle créature dont il est question, elle est en train de cafouiller avec son esprit. Il se demande si c'est peut-être à cause des phéromones émis par les plantes. Il faut qu'il revienne sur ses pas pour vérifier.

" _Intelligent garçon, viens, approche_."

Yuuri lève la tête, et une bête gigantesque, écailleuse, monstrueuse glisse sur le sol pour venir jusqu'à lui. On dirait un serpent, avec des écailles iridescentes, réfléchissant le peu de lumière de la grotte. Yuuri se demande quelle est leur composition chimique. Son regard se porte sur la... tête de la créature ? Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'est plus un amas de chair avec des dents. Yuuri remarque alors qu'elle n'a pas d'yeux.

" _Intelligent garçon_ ," chuchote la voix directement dans sa tête. " _Tu ne veux pas mourir ici, à des millions d'années-lumière de chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirait ta sœur ? Ta mère ? Tu n'as pas ta place sur ce vaisseau, pas vrai, intelligent garçon ? Reste ici, avec moi. Reste et nous pourrons_ -

"Oh, la ferme," réplique Yuuri, et il lève son phaseur et tire sur le serpent.

Il regarde le corps paralysé de la bête, pesant le pour et le contre de s'enfuir et d'appeler des renforts. Il décide d'alerter Phichit de sa localisation et commence à installer son équipement pour analyser ce qu'est concrètement cette foutue créature.

"Je veux dire, vraiment ?" marmonne-t-il tout en sortant une seringue. "C'était tout sauf convaincant comme argument."

On aurait dit une sorte d'habileté télépathique. Yuuri devrait probablement être prudent, car ce truc est encore _vivant_ après tout. Mais, pense-t-il, ce machin vient tout juste d'essayer de lui faire abandonner son vaisseau, probablement pour le dévorer ou un truc dans ce goût-là, alors vraiment, c'est qui le plus fautif dans l'histoire, hein ? Il prend quelques échantillons et explore son repaire brièvement avant de s'en aller, prenant soin de marquer la zone comme dangereuse en partant, juste au cas où quelqu'un d'autre de leur équipe tomberait dessus par hasard et que la bête se soit réveillée.

Lorsqu'il rejoint le reste de l'équipe d'exploration au point de rendez-vous, le premier soleil commence déjà à se coucher. Il remarque alors en s'approchant du groupe que tout le monde semble avoir les nerfs à vif, pianotant rapidement sur leurs tricordeurs, visiblement bouleversés.

"Hé," dit-il, arrivant derrière Viktor. "Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Viktor fait volte-face, regarde Yuuri, le soulagement visible sur son visage. "Yuuri !"

"... Oui ?"

"Où est-ce que tu étais ? On t'a cherché partout !"

Yuuri fronce les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas en retard au point de rendez-vous, pourtant ? Et puis j'ai signalé ma localisation un peu plus tôt et -"

"C'était il y a des heures !"

"Désolé, mais je me répète : je suis à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"C'est Viktor qui joue à la mère poule une fois de plus," explique Chris. Il jette un bras par-dessus les épaules de Yuuri. "Il a inquiété tout le monde. Il avait peur que tu te sois perdu et que tu te sois fait dévorer par un serpent géant ou autre créature sympathique."

"Oh," fait Yuuri. "Hé bien, c'est _vrai_ que j'ai failli être dévoré par un serpent géant. Mais je vais bien."

" _Quoi ?_ "

"Oui, j'étais en train d'explorer des grottes et- Viktor !" Yuuri glapit alors que Viktor lui saute dessus et palpe son corps de manière frénétique. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

"Je vérifie que tu n'es pas blessé, espèce d'idiot !" s'écrie Viktor. Il prend le visage de Yuuri dans ses mains, lui fait pencher la tête d'avant en arrière. "Tu vois combien de doigts ?"

"Je vais bien, il ne m'a même pas touché ! Je l'ai paralysé et j'ai juste pris quelques échantillons avant de partir, je ne suis pas blessé - Aïe ! Arrête ça !"

Viktor fourre un doigt dans les côtes de Yuuri. "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais quitter mon champ de vision. On va utiliser le système de jumelage à partir de maintenant."

"Viktor, je suis un _officier entraîné et certifié de Starfleet_. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter."

"Ce n'est pas du baby-sitting," rétorque Viktor. Il se tourne et s'adresse au reste de l'équipe d'exploration. "Mettez-vous par paires, on va utiliser le système de jumelage."

"Je prends Yuuri," s'exclame Phichit, s'interposant entre Yuuri et Viktor. Chris boude dans son coin.

"Tu ne peux pas l'avoir, c'est mon partenaire." Viktor fronce les sourcils. "Je dois le protéger des serpents géants."

"Okay, de un, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire protéger de quoi que ce soit. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. De deux, c'est un gâchis de ressources et une perte de temps de faire ça, nous sommes tous des officiers entraînés, pas des gamins à l'école primaire. Ce serait bien plus efficace si tout le monde partait accomplir son objectif individuel de la mission, vous savez, comme nous l'avons fait toute l'année en fait ?"

"Ouais, vous avez entendu Yuuri." Chris a un sourire en un coin. "Séparons-nous, gang."

"Je te déteste, toi et tes références de séries télévisées terriennes datées," marmonne Seung-gil.

"Tu as raison, Yuuri." Viktor se tourne et fait face à l'équipe d'exploration au complet. "Vous allez faire ce que... ce que vous faites d'habitude. Yuuri et moi, on va utiliser le système de jumelage."

Yuuri grogne. Il se résigne à passer le reste de l'expédition à expliquer les concepts scientifiques de base à Viktor.

"Ce n'est pas juste !" se plaint Phichit. "Je suis l'officier scientifique le plus gradé après Yuuri, c'est moi qui devrais être jumelé à Yuuri !"

"Tu habites avec lui. Tu le vois tout le temps," rétorque Viktor et il fait la moue comme un enfant. "Apprends à partager."

"C'est _mon_ meilleur ami !"

"C'est _mon_ commandant en second !"

"Je vous déteste tous les deux," dit Yuuri. Il attrape Viktor par le bras, le tire derrière lui. "Allez, on a encore trois heures avant le prochain rendez-vous et je veux voir si cette planète a des chiens."

"Super ! On se retrouve tous dans trois heures, vous connaissez la chanson," crie Viktor par-dessus son épaule tout en sautillant à côté de Yuuri. Yuuri cache son sourire affectueux en tournant la tête, observe le premier soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

* * *

iv.

* * *

Parfois, la Terre manque à Yuuri, si fort qu'il en a du mal à respirer, parce qu'il sait bien qu'il ne respire pas l'oxygène de la Terre. Parfois, il regarde ce vaisseau qu'il adore, qui est devenu son _chez-lui_ , et il se met à détester le métal lisse et le chrome étincelant, viscéralement, et cela l'effraie. Il se languit de la riche odeur de la terre, de la verdure luxuriante d'une forêt terrienne. C'est la mer qui manque le plus à Yuuri, les vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage comme un métronome. Yuuri avait eu le mal du pays à l'Académie, mais cela n'avait jamais été à ce point. San Francisco n'était qu'à un océan du Japon, après tout. Mais maintenant, il y a des billions de kilomètres qui le sépare des fleurs de cerisiers de Hasetsu. C'est une plaie qui saigne souvent.

Personne à bord ne comprend vraiment son mal du pays, à part Phichit. Ce sont les seuls membres de l'équipage à être nés sur Terre. C'était aussi comme ça à l'école : eux deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme si s'accrocher à quelqu'un venant de la Terre apaiserait la blessure d'être aussi loin de leurs racines.

Ils occupent leurs quartiers de bric-à-brac et de photos jusqu'à ce que les murs et les couloirs connectant leurs chambres en soient recouverts. En tant que commandant en second, Yuuri a théoriquement le droit d'avoir ses propres quartiers, mais Phichit et lui devraient alors séparer leurs affaires et puis, Phichit passerait la plupart de son temps dans la chambre de Yuuri de toute manière. Après avoir été colocataires pendant si longtemps à l'Académie, c'est dur de changer les vieilles habitudes.

"Mari m'a envoyé une autre carte postale !" s'écrie Yuuri le jour où ils reçoivent du courrier, en agitant les mains avec enthousiasme. Phichit, avachi sur le canapé, lève la tête.

"Oh, génial !" Il sourit largement. "Accrochons-la au mur."

Yuuri traverse la pièce jusqu'au mur dédié aux photographies et cartes postales envoyées de la maison. A chaque fois qu'ils reçoivent du courrier, une carte ou une photo de l'un de leurs frères et sœurs est dans le lot. La plus jeune sœur de Phichit veut devenir photographe, elle tient de Phichit, et ses photos prennent la plus grande partie du mur. Yuuri a un coin spécial réservé pour les cartes postales que Mari lui envoie les rares fois où elle quitte Hasetsu.

"Encore une de Tokyo ?"

"Oui, regarde ! Celle-là a la tour dessus."

"Super !"

Leurs quartiers à l'Enterprise sont presque identiques à ceux de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à San Francisco. Seung-gil a une fois dit à Yuuri que ce n'était pas sain de s'accrocher au passé et que le fait de garder précieusement toutes ces choses était probablement le signe d'un problème psychologique profond. Yuuri lui a gentiment répondu de se mêler de ses affaires et de lui laisser le plaisir de regarder ses jolies images.

Yuuri aime la manière dont ils ont transformé leur petit coin sur le vaisseau en un mélange anarchique de leurs deux maisons. Phichit le comprend parfaitement. Les autres ? Pas vraiment.

Le vaisseau est amarré à l'intérieur d'un vaste port marchand, une immense cité flottante faite de métal dans la stratosphère d'une planète sombre et orageuse. Ils ont quelques heures à tuer, le temps que leur vaisseau reprenne du carburant et des vivres. Naturellement, Viktor décide d'en profiter pour organiser une virée shopping.

"C'est incroyable !" s'écrie-t-il tout en conduisant leur petit groupe dans un marché à ciel ouvert. L'endroit est lumineux, en dépit de la masse sombre en-dessous de leurs pieds. Yuuri se gorge des couleurs vives, du bruit, de la cacophonie. Il aime bien l'ambiance de ce marché, décide-t-il.

Viktor prend le bras de Yuuri et l'enroule autour du sien, l'entraîne vers un marchand en train de vendre des espèces de tentacules grillées sur des bâtonnets.

"Est-ce que vous avez faim ? Mangeons un bout ! C'est moi qui vous invite !"

"Merci, papa," raille Yurio en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Hé ! J'essaye juste de prendre soin de mon équipage," boude Viktor.

"Oui, arrête de l'appeler papa," taquine Yuuri. "Il a plutôt le genre d'un grand-père, c'est évident. Regarde ses cheveux."

Viktor se tourne et le fixe, l'air suprêmement trahi, pendant que le reste du groupe éclate de rire. Yuuri lui tapote la tête.

"Allez manger," dit-il, se dégageant gentiment de Viktor. "Je vous rejoindrai après. J'ai envie de faire un tour."

Yuuri flâne, enthousiasmé par l'atmosphère électrique du marché. Il va d'étal en étal pendant que les autres sont en train de manger. Il vient tout juste de se détourner d'un marchand en train de vendre des gants à six doigts quand il la voit.

Elle est _parfaite_.

Un vendeur, de taille modeste, barbu, est penché sur l'un des étals les plus petits du marché. Au milieu de ses autres marchandises, se trouve un chef-d'œuvre : un planisphère de la Terre, peint sur du bois de cerisier sombre. Yuuri s'approche de l'œuvre comme en transe. La carte est minutieuse, détaillée, en grande majorité exacte, d'après ce qu'il parvient à voir. La peinture chatoyante brille, en joli contraste avec le bois sur laquelle le planisphère est peint. Yuuri est certain qu'elle sera parfaite accrochée sur leur mur de photos à Phichit et lui. Il sait que Phichit l'adorera, Intello des Cartes comme il est, adorant ça, et travaillant comme cartographe à ses heures perdues.

Il doit l'avoir.

(Quelques informations sur Yuuri :

1\. En tant qu'un des officiers scientifiques les plus gradés de Starfleet, il a un compte en banque bien rempli. Assez pour s'acheter une planète, même s'il envoie la grande majorité de son salaire à la maison, au Japon.

2\. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur ses pulsions.)

"Bonjour !" le salue Yuuri de manière enthousiaste. Le vendeur manque tomber de son tabouret. "C'est combien pour la carte ?"

"La - La carte de la Terre ?"

"Oui ! Elle est magnifique ! Est-ce du vrai bois terrien ou c'est du synthétique ?"

"C-c'est du vrai bois, Monsieur. Du vrai bois de cerisier, importé tout droit du Japon."

"Du Japon ?" s'exclame Yuuri. Il sautille sur place, tout excité. "Du Japon !"

"Oui." Le vendeur lui fait de la place alors que Yuuri s'approche, examinant les détails de la carte. Yuuri peut à peine croire sa chance. La carte est dessinée avec les frontières actuelles des pays.

"Je vais la prendre," déclare Yuuri, sortant sa carte de son portefeuille. "C'est combien ?"

"1500 crédits, Monsieur."

Yuuri le fixe, bouche bée.

"Euh. Comment."

"Hé bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un artefact terrien tout ce qui a de plus véritable, confectionné par un humain terrien. C'est rare d'en trouver si loin du système solaire terrien."

"Oui, en effet, mais ce prix est déraisonnable. Je vous en donne la moitié."

Le vendeur le regarde, bouche bée. Son attitude timide et réservée s'estompe. Yuuri se prépare au combat.

Quand le reste de l'équipage finit par le trouver, il a réussi à baisser le prix à un montant bien plus raisonnable après d'âpres négociations. Cela reste toujours une monstrueuse somme d'argent, mais ce n'est pas comme si Yuuri dépensait ses crédits tous les jours. Il a besoin de cette carte.

Ses amis le regardent, horrifiés, dévaliser un distributeur non loin et payer la somme totale en cash.

"Yuuri," dit Viktor, la voix étranglée. "Je ne comprends pas."

Yuuri serre la carte contre son torse. Elle est lourde.

"Yuuri... trésor." Chris le fixe comme s'il lui avait poussé une troisième tête. "Je t'ai vu utiliser des chaussettes comme mitaines pour économiser de l'argent. Et là tu viens juste de dépenser en une fois, quoi, suffisamment de crédits pour t'acheter une petite lune. Pourquoi ?"

"Ouais, Katsudon, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Juste pour un vieux morceau de bois !"

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas." Yuuri tourne la carte pour la leur montrer. "C'est la Terre ! Et c'est fabriqué à partir de bois terrien, originaire du Japon, regardez !"

Yuuri pointe du doigt une petite île sur la carte, tout excité. "C'est là où je suis né !"

Chris se penche si près que son nez effleure presque la surface peinte et vernis. "Wow, tu ne nous as jamais dit que ta maison se trouvait sur une île !"

Yuuri hoche la tête d'un air enthousiaste.

"Je sais que vous les gars n'avez pas étudié la géographie de la planète Terre quand on était à l'école, mais vous savez au moins où se trouve San Francisco, hein ?"

"C'est quelque part par-là, non ?" tente de deviner Chris, désignant d'un geste vague l'Europe.

"On a passé _six ans_ là-bas," fait remarquer Yuuri en secouant la tête. "C'est là. Et là, c'est la Thaïlande ! Là où est originaire Phichit !"

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es si enthousiaste pour une simple carte. Ne peut-on pas juste en chercher une si on en a besoin d'une ?" s'interroge Viktor.

"Oui, mais celle-là est si jolie ! Et elle vient de la Terre et c'est comme -" Yuuri s'interrompt, un peu embarrassé d'être aussi excité pour quelque chose que ses amis considèrent visiblement comme ne valant qu'à peine un coup d'œil en passant. "Phichit aurait compris."

"Il est parti un peu plus tôt. Il a dit qu'il avait vu -"

"Yuuri !" crie Phichit. Il remonte la foule à contresens pour les rejoindre, et il tient dans ses mains deux grandes tasses de -

"Est-ce que c'est du thé aux perles ?!"

Phichit hoche la tête quand il arrive à leur hauteur. Il tend une des tasses à Yuuri, remplie d'un liquide mauve clair avec des petits points marron foncé au fond.

"Où as-tu eu ça ?!"

"L'un des marchands là-bas en vendait ! Je t'en ai pris un au taro."

Yuuri prend une gorgée. Il laisse échapper un gémissement indécent.

"Je suis toujours perdu," fait remarquer Viktor, le visage légèrement rougi, ses yeux se posant alternativement sur Yuuri et Phichit. "C'est quoi, du thé aux perles ?"

"Un délice terrien," l'informe Phichit.

"C'est du thé, mais... avec du lait. Et des billes de tapioca. Vas-y, goûte," invite Yuuri, en tendant la paille à Viktor. Ce dernier prend une gorgée, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et son visage s'illumine quand le breuvage fait vibrer ses papilles.

"Oh !" sourit-il. "C'est... moelleux !"

"Ce sont les billes de tapioca. Tenez, Chris, Yurio, Leo, essayez vous aussi !"

Ils goûtent chacun leur tour. Yuuri sautille sur place, excité.

"D'accord, c'est bon, mais je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu es aussi extatique. On peut en faire sur le vaisseau."

"Ouais, Katsudon, c'est juste du thé."

Yuuri se sent tout à coup moins enthousiaste, la déception l'envahissant. Il se tourne vers Phichit, son âme-sœur platonique, qui lui au moins semble être sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et, wow, mais c'est la carte la plus géniale que j'ai jamais vue, c'est du bois véritable, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri éclate de rire. Il ne sait pas comment il survivrait sans Phichit.

Quand ils retournent au vaisseau, Yuuri ne perd pas une seconde et accroche la carte. Il utilise un rouleau de scotch extra fort qu'il a volé à Sara à la salle des machines. Même dans un vaisseau spatial à plusieurs millions de crédits, le ruban adhésif semble être la réponse à tout.

Alors que Yuuri se débat avec le scotch, Phichit télécharge les photos de sa caméra sur son ordinateur.

"Tu as trouvé des trucs bien ?" demande Yuuri par-dessus son épaule. Il colle un dernier morceau de scotch et pose gentiment la carte contre le mur. C'est parfait.

"Hmm... peut-être," répond Phichit. "Tu peux venir jeter un coup d'œil à ça ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est quoi ?" Yuuri s'approche de Phichit et s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise. "C'est une image de chien ?"

"Toi et tes chiens." Phichit secoue la tête d'un air affectueux. "Non, ce n'est pas un chien. Je pense que... je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose ? J'étais en train de jouer avec le nouvel objectif de ma caméra, envoyé par Starfleet. C'est vraiment quelque chose, ce zoom ! Il est hyper puissant ! Sérieusement, je le chéris plus que ma vie, Yuuri."

Phichit continue à parler des spécificités techniques de son nouvel objectif, de son mode de fonctionnement et de comment il se combine parfaitement avec sa caméra à haute résolution et à quel point l'image obtenue est nette. Yuuri sourit, prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de Phichit. Il peut comme ça poser la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et écouter le son de sa voix devenir de plus en plus aigu au fur et à mesure que son enthousiasme grimpe. Au bout d'un moment, Phichit s'interrompt.

"J'ai dû truquer un peu l'angle d'ouverture pour que je puisse - attends, mince, j'avais dit que je voulais te montrer quelque chose !" Il tapote son écran d'ordinateur et désigne d'un geste une image. "Désolé, je me suis laissé distraire. Voilà, regarde !"

Yuuri jette un coup d'œil intrigué à la photographie. C'est une image magnifique prise de l'espace, avec la planète orageuse et la cité marchande au premier plan. Les étoiles brillent à l'horizon et l'espace est teinté de rose et de violet sur les bords, à cause des gaz ionisés des nébuleuses. Les nuages interstellaires paraissent inoffensifs, presque doux au toucher, un clair contraste avec la tempête qui fait rage sur la planète en-dessous et les lignes métalliques acérées de la cité. Phichit a dû se tenir absolument immobile pour prendre cette photo, parce que Yuuri ne l'a pas vu transporter de trépied lors de leur excursion et qu'il y a tant d'étoiles capturées dans l'image, qu'il est manifeste que le temps d'exposition a été long. Cette photographie est, comme toutes celles prises par Phichit, absolument sublime.

" _Wow_ ," chuchote Yuuri et il tombe amoureux une nouvelle fois de la beauté du cosmos.

"Merci," répond Phichit, visiblement touché par le compliment. "Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer, regarde !"

Il zoome sur un bout d'espace sombre entre les nébuleuses.

"C'est le célèbre fragment du Chaos, d'après l'ancienne légende terrestre grecque évoquant la divinité qui représentait le vide avant la naissance de l'univers," lui dit Phichit.

"On l'appelle aussi le Ventre des Ténèbres. Tu en penses quoi, ça en jette, hein ?" Phichit tourne la tête et ses lèvres forment le sourire en coin qu'adore Yuuri. Yuuri ne cessera jamais d'être impressionné par la quantité d'informations _en tous genres_ stockées dans la tête de Phichit. En tant que chef des cartographes à bord, c'est son travail de connaître tous les systèmes les plus proches et de se rappeler de leurs noms, mais Yuuri n'a aucune idée de comment Phichit arriver à se souvenir de chaque petit détail. Yuuri a du mal à se rappeler de sa propre date d'anniversaire la plupart du temps.

"Et c'est supposé être ce bout de... néant ?" s'interroge Yuuri. "Pas un système stellaire, juste... du vide ?"

"Rien d'autre que le néant glacial et absolu de l'espace !" acquiesce joyeusement Phichit. "Sur des milliers et des milliers d'années-lumière ! C'est une gigantesque masse de vide !"

"Okay, et donc ? Tu voulais me montrer quoi ?"

"Hé bien, comme ce n'est que du vide, personne ne s'embête jamais à l'examiner de plus près," poursuit Phichit et il zoome de nouveau sur l'image. "Même _moi_ je n'essayais pas de le regarder de plus près, juste d'éditer un peu la photographie pour la vendre une fois imprimée peut-être, quand j'ai vu _ça !_ "

Yuuri lève la tête, plisse les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Phichit.

"C'est... un point blanc ?"

"C'est trois pixels sur cinq de _lumière_ , Yuuri !" s'écrie Phichit, et il sautille sur place, incroyablement excité. "Il n'y a pas de lumière dans le vide ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas ! Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être une erreur ou un reflet d'un des hublots mais j'ai vérifié sur le reste de mes autres photos prises de plein d'angles différents, et c'est toujours là !"

"Phichit, c'est incroyable ! S'il y a de la lumière, cela veut sûrement dire qu'il y a un système stellaire là-bas, peut-être des planètes, et même de la vie," sourit Yuuri, entraîné par l'enthousiasme contagieux de son ami.

"C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi ! On doit transmettre ça à Starfleet immédiatement, comme ça ils pourront y envoyer une équipe d'exploration."

"Une équipe d'exploration ?" Yuuri fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi on n'irait pas, nous ?"

Phichit tourne la tête à toute vitesse, fixe Yuuri, choqué.

"Nous ? On ne peut pas y aller. On a une mission."

"Notre mission, c'est de découvrir des trucs inexplorés," fait remarquer Yuuri. "Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être le cas ici."

"Mais on ne peut pas y aller..." Phichit fronce les sourcils à son tour. "C'est... C'est..."

"C'est quoi ? Trop loin ? On a le meilleur vaisseau spatial de tout l'univers avec les meilleures capacités de distorsion de l'espace et les meilleurs moteurs à propulsion de toute la galaxie."

"Yuuri, c'est _vraiment loin_. Cela nous prendrait des mois d'arriver là-bas et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si -"

"Si quoi ?" répète gentiment Yuuri.

"Si je me trompe ? A cause de moi, on aura gâché tant de ressources et perdu tant de temps. Et si en fait, il n'y avait rien là-bas ?"

"Phichit, tu étais si sûr de toi, il y a une seconde à peine. Pourquoi tu doutes maintenant ?"

Phichit s'apprête à répliquer, se ravise, se donne le temps de digérer les paroles de Yuuri. Ce dernier prend sa main dans la sienne d'un air rassurant.

"Tu as raison," finit-il par dire. Quand il lève la tête, Yuuri aperçoit dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination familière. "Allons-y."

Ils font approuver la mission par Starfleet sans trop de difficultés. Yuuri a l'impression que Viktor a dû tirer profit de ses relations avec l'amiral Yakov. Il ne peut pas le gronder d'avoir utilisé le favoritisme de Yakov en leur faveur de manière aussi flagrante, vu que Yuuri a aussi tiré profit du faible de Madame Baranovskaya à son égard pour leur obtenir de l'équipement flambant neuf de cartographie pour Phichit.

Cela leur prend effectivement des mois, mais le petit point blanc finit par devenir un éclat au loin, puis un système stellaire complet apparaît juste devant eux, étincelant de lumière, isolé, niché dans cette vaste étendue de néant. Phichit en a les larmes aux yeux.

Le système est composé d'une seule étoile avec cinq petites planètes en orbite, mais c'est déjà quelque chose d'incroyable. A l'horizon, ils peuvent discerner un autre éclat de lumière, un autre rassemblement de corps célestes à explorer, juste à portée.

"Oh mon Dieu, Yuuri," s'exclame Phichit, la voix étouffée par l'émotion. Il s'agrippe à l'uniforme de son ami. "J'ai découvert un système stellaire !"

"Je sais !" sourit Yuuri, des plis rieurs au coin des yeux sous la joie qu'il ressent. "Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu l'as découvert, c'est à toi de lui donner un nom."

Phichit inspire profondément, les yeux brillants. Il regarde à travers le hublot d'observation le système qu'il a découvert, soigneusement dissimulé dans un coin de l'espace jusque-là ignoré de tous. Puis il pose son regard sur le second éclat au loin, qui n'attend qu'eux pour dévoiler ses secrets.

"Je vais l'appeler le système Chulanont," déclare Phichit. "Pour ma famille. Et ma patrie."

Yuuri est tellement, _tellement_ fier d'avoir Phichit comme meilleur ami.

* * *

v.

* * *

Quelques mois après leur exploration du système Chulanont, ils prennent à leur bord Minami, auparavant stationné à un petit complexe d'entraînement de Starfleet situé au bord du quadrant. Minami saute aussitôt sur Yuuri.

Cela fait un petit moment qu'ils songent à recruter des membres supplémentaires pour l'équipe médicale. Seung-gil se plaint régulièrement du manque de moyens disponibles à l'infirmerie, aussi Viktor a déposé une requête à Starfleet à cet effet, et bien vite, on les dirige vers une minuscule lune dans un minuscule système où ils rencontrent le plus minuscule officier médical de toute la galaxie.

"C-Commandant Katsuki ! Je m'appelle Kenjirou Minami !" couine-t-il tout en serrant la main de Yuuri avec enthousiasme. "C-C'est un g-grand honneur, Monsieur !"

"Honneur partagé," répond Yuuri en souriant. "Je suis heureux de vous voir rejoindre notre équipage."

Minami semble au bord de l'évanouissement. Yuuri est légèrement inquiet.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Enseigne ?"

"O-Oui, Monsieur ! C'est juste que - je suis vraiment un très grand fan !"

"Un... fan ?" répète Yuuri, avec un horrible pressentiment.

"Oui ! J'ai grandi sur la planète Terre, et hé bien, comme vous le savez probablement déjà, vous êtes vraiment très célèbre là-bas ! Vous êtes un modèle pour nous tous. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai intégré Starfleet."

Yuuri s'étrangle. Il est... flatté, mais aussi extrêmement mal-à-l'aise devant tant d'éloges. Minami le regarde comme s'il était responsable de la création de l'univers.

"Vous voyez, je suis... je suis né de manière naturelle, moi aussi," renchérit Minami. "Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je ne pourrais jamais intégrer Starfleet. Jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez ! Et puis vous êtes devenu l'un des officiers scientifiques les plus gradés de toute la galaxie ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allé sur Terre récemment, mais vous êtes devenu le symbole de tout un mouvement, Commandant Katsuki !"

"Un mouvement ?"

"Oui, un mouvement qui milite pour la suppression de la discrimination envers ceux nés de manière naturelle ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?"

"Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré sur Terre," marmonne Yuuri, l'air coupable. Il examine la petite boule d'énergie devant lui. Minami est très jeune, il vient à peine d'avoir son diplôme. Il est aussi plus petit que la moyenne, comme Yuuri, ce qui indique la particularité des circonstances de sa naissance. Minami a réussi les entretiens successifs haut la main, selon Viktor. Son dossier aussi est impressionnant. Il a les yeux brillants, manifestement impatient de découvrir les secrets que l'univers recèle, et son excitation provoque l'enthousiasme de Yuuri, emporté par son énergie débordante. Minami lui fait penser à lui plus jeune.

"Hé bien," déclare Yuuri en se raclant la gorge. "Bienvenue dans l'équipage de l'Enterprise."

"Merci infiniment, Commandant !"

"S'il te plaît," dit Yuuri avec un sourire chaleureux. "Appelle-moi Yuuri. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ici."

Minami sautille sur place et agite les mains, tout excité. Yuuri se promet de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

A partir de ce moment, Minami devient l'ombre de Yuuri. Seung-gil se plaint que Minami passe plus de temps dans les labos qu'à l'infirmerie.

"Je veux dire, il fait des tests sanguins," dit Yuuri. "Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"Il est censé être sous la direction de _mon_ département, Yuuri," grommelle Seung-gil. "Et, sauf erreur, l'Officier Médical en Chef est en charge des officiers médicaux."

Yuuri sourit, amusé. "On pourrait toujours déposer une requête pour avoir plus de bras."

"Et courir le risque de récolter un autre de tes fans ? Je préfère encore aider un Gorn à accoucher."

Yuuri éclate de rire.

Minami peut parfois être un peu agaçant, mais Yuuri l'aime beaucoup quand même. Ce gamin a quelque chose de spécial, si enthousiaste, jeune, plein d'énergie et de vie, tout ce que Yuuri n'était pas à son âge. A son âge, Yuuri avait toujours le nez fourré dans ses bouquins, priant que Starfleet, contre toute attente, veuille bien l'accueillir en son sein. Yuuri le lui raconte un jour.

"J'ai failli ne pas arriver à entrer," admet-il, tout en finissant les analyses d'un composé chimique. C'est juste lui et Minami dans le labo à cette heure, le jeune officier refusant de laisser Yuuri finir ses expériences seul tard le soir. Dans les couloirs, les lumières ont diminué pour créer un temps de nuit artificiel, mais le labo reste toujours brillamment éclairé.

" _Vous ?!_ " s'exclame Minami, scandalisé. "Ils ont failli ne pas vous laisser entrer ?"

"Je n'ai pas toujours été Officier Scientifique en Chef, tu sais," explique Yuuri, penaud. "J'avais de justesse ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir déposer ma candidature. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne m'ont pas refusé dès le départ, c'est parce que Minako-sensei s'est portée garante de moi."

"Mais... Mais ! Vous êtes une légende ! S'ils ne vous avaient pas accepté, _moi_ je n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à déposer ma candidature !"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça." Yuuri fronce les sourcils, mélange d'un air distrait le contenu de son bécher. "Je-je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment pourquoi _je_ suis la raison qui t'a poussé à candidater."

"Comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer ?" réplique Minami, avant de se reprendre. "Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus, Commandant."

"Je te l'ai dit, personne ne fait vraiment attention aux grades sur ce vaisseau," le rassure Yuuri. "Tu peux m'appeler Yuuri."

"Yuuri, sûrement vous savez que Starfleet vous utilise comme l'image même de leur organisation ! Vous êtes un symbole ! Un héros !"

"Euh. Hé bien, oui, ils m'ont bien pris en photo pour un événement promotionnel je crois, mais je pensais que ce serait juste pour une publicité locale au Japon ? Je sais que tu as dit une fois que j'étais... le symbole d'un mouvement... mais qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire_ en réalité ? Comment puis-je être le leader d'un mouvement alors que je ne suis même pas sur Terre ?"

"C'est parce que vous êtes un exemple !" Minami le regarde, ses grands yeux étincelants sous les lumières trop vives du labo. "Personne né de manière naturelle autre que vous n'a réussi à avoir un grade aussi élevé depuis le XXIème siècle !"

"Oui, et alors ? Être né de manière naturelle n'est pas si important que ça -"

"Si, ça l'est pour moi !" l'interrompt Minami, en criant presque.

Yuuri se tait, ouvre de grands yeux. Il pose son bécher, conscient qu'il a blessé Minami sans le vouloir.

"C-c'est quelque chose d'important," répète Minami, à voix plus basse. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que - je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide ou aussi fort que les autres. Ni aussi intelligent. J'ai eu des problèmes de santé, et les médecins ne savaient pas comment les soigner. Je pensais que je ne quitterai jamais le Japon, encore moins la Terre."

Yuuri le regarde, la gorge serrée.

"Et puis !" poursuit Minami. "Vous avez été admis à Starfleet ! Et vous n'étiez pas aussi naturellement doué que vos camarades de classe mais vous étiez - vous êtes ! - tout aussi bien. Meilleur même. Et après on vous a promu commandant en second d'un vaisseau spatial juste après l'obtention de votre diplôme ! Starfleet en a fait sa campagne, vous savez. Vous avez dit que cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas revenu sur Terre ? Vous êtes partout, Yuuri. Une foule de gens nés de manière naturelle ont déposé leurs candidatures à Starfleet grâce à vous.

Aussi, c'est important, vous comprenez ? Pour eux et pour moi."

Yuuri déglutit.

"Je... je," bégaye-t-il avant de ravaler sa salive. "Je suis désolé, Minami. Je ne savais pas -"

"Oui, hé bien, maintenant, vous savez," insiste Minami, les yeux brûlants. "Aussi, arrêtez de vous sous-estimer, d'accord ? Cette reconnaissance, vous la méritez."

Et puis il sourit à Yuuri, un sourire si sincère et lumineux que Yuuri a l'impression, un bref instant, d'avoir assisté à la naissance d'une étoile.

* * *

vi.

* * *

Yuuri a toujours été horriblement conscient du fait qu'il est né de manière naturelle. La plupart des parents aujourd'hui rendent visite à un expert en génétique pour éliminer les prédispositions aux maladies, les traits de caractère peu avantageux de leurs futurs enfants. L'espèce humaine veut être toujours plus intelligente, plus rapide, plus forte, en meilleure forme physique. Ses camarades ont toujours été l'image même de la santé : vibrants, exubérants, leur existence si manifestement _planifiée_. Tout le contraire de Yuuri, qui lui était -

"Pas une erreur. Ni un accident," insistait à chaque fois sa mère. "Une heureuse surprise."

Même la naissance de la sœur aînée de Yuuri, Mari, avait été prévue. Et c'est évident, quand on les voit côte à côte. Marie est plus grande, sa peau plus lisse, ses yeux plus acérés. Yuuri a tendance à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, à se faire paraître aussi petit que possible.

"Il souffre d'un trouble sévère de l'anxiété," leur dit le docteur. "Beaucoup de personnes font en sorte de l'éliminer au stade de la conception, mais parfois c'est inévitable, que ce soit à cause de l'environnement ou autre. Ce n'est pas compliqué à traiter, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de savoir comment son système immunitaire... naturel va réagir aux médicaments prescrits. Ils ont été créés pour rééquilibrer les connexions chimiques des cerveaux d'individus génétiquement modifiés."

Le mieux qu'ils puissent offrir, c'est de lui proposer de suivre une thérapie. Yuuri ne voit pas comment parler à quelqu'un l'aidera à ne pas avoir l'impression de se noyer tout le temps, mais il y va, pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Et c'est la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Sa thérapeute s'appelle Minako Okukawa, mais Yuuri l'appelle Minako-sensei. Elle vient tout récemment de rentrer sur Terre, ancienne officier Starfleet, spécialisée en médecine, son champ de prédilection étant le bien-être mental. Pour Yuuri, c'est la personne la plus géniale qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

"L'espace, ça provoque des trucs bizarres dans le cerveau des gens," lui raconte-t-elle. "Nous sommes encore en train d'étudier toutes les conséquences possibles, mais... même les individus génétiquement modifiés ont du mal à gérer parfois."

Elle lui parle de l'époque où elle travaillait pour Starfleet. Bien sûr, Yuuri savait déjà à peu près le genre de choses dont s'occupait Starfleet, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point leurs missions étaient _cool_.

"Une fois," lui dit Minako. "On était en mission d'exploration sur cette planète tout juste découverte sur nos radars. On était les premiers à en toucher la surface, les tous premiers. Il n'y avait pas de trace de vie intelligente. Après un jour ou deux, on s'est rendu compte que les plantes locales secrétaient une sorte d'hormone, de pollen, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Cette substance rendait tout le monde malade. Heureusement, j'ai pu effectuer quelques tests et j'ai réussi à neutraliser la menace à temps. J'ai pu ramener tout le monde sur le vaisseau en un seul morceau."

"Wow !"

"Ils ont donné mon nom à la planète," finit de raconter Minako avec un rire. "Le capitaine a dit que c'était parce que j'étais aussi irritante que ce foutu pollen et deux fois plus mortelle."

Minako lui apprend l'escrime. Elle lui apprend comment nager vite, nager longtemps, même si ses poumons sont plus petits que la plupart des gens. Elle lui donne des cours de danse classique, améliore son équilibre, lui apprend à comment tirer profit de sa petite taille pour mettre à terre des hommes qui font deux fois son poids. Il apprend à reconnaître des centaines d'espèces végétales différentes. A tirer avec un phaseur et à ne jamais rater sa cible, mais à _toujours_ veiller à ce que son arme soit sur le mode paralysie sauf s'il est absolument certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. A treize ans, Yuuri a déjà assimilé la moitié des cours dispensés dans le cursus général de Starfleet. Il désire plus.

Yuuri ne se nourrit pas d'illusions. Il sait bien que ses chances d'intégrer l'Académie sont minces. Il part déjà avec un handicap à cause des circonstances de sa naissance, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il est originaire d'une petite ville située au milieu de nulle part. Certains enfants sont entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge dans le but de devenir des officiers de Starfleet, grandissant à quelques mètres à peine des complexes d'entraînement, ouverts tous les jours et à n'importe quelle heure.

Mais ça n'empêche pas Yuuri d'essayer.

Il s'entraîne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir usé dix ans de son espérance de vie dans ce but. Pas seulement physiquement parlant. Yuuri supplie également Minako de lui prêter ses anciens manuels de cours.

"Tu es vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demande-t-elle un jour, debout sur le seuil de sa porte alors qu'il est plongé dans un livre traitant de la matière noire. "Tu le veux vraiment, hein ?"

"Plus que tout," dit-il, la mâchoire serrée, déterminé. "Je sais que j'ai peu de chances d'y arriver, mais je pense que je peux réussir."

"Alors, commençons par nous occuper de ton anxiété, gamin." Elle lui sourit, douce et affectueuse pendant un bref instant, avant de le tirer par le bras et le forcer à se lever de sa chaise. "Allez, viens, déjà tu vas manger un morceau et puis je vais t'apprendre des exercices de respiration pour contrôler ton stress."

Et cela le surprend, mais un jour Yuuri se rend compte qu'il... arrive à gérer. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais il a plus de bons que de mauvais jours maintenant. Cela aide qu'il ait un objectif, quelque chose sur lequel concentrer toute son attention, le distrayant du vide béant dans sa tête qui semble aspirer toute la lumière et l'amour aux alentours, tout ce qui est suffisamment proche pour y être absorbé.

Yuuri dépose sa candidature à ses dix-huit ans. Il est parvenu de justesse à rassembler suffisamment d'argent pour payer les frais d'inscription de son dossier. Il attend fébrilement l'e-mail de réponse sur son PADD (Personal Access Display Service), que ce soit une réponse positive ou négative. A la place, la chef du département scientifique actuellement en poste à Starfleet se montre à sa porte.

"Bonjour, suis-je bien à la résidence de la famille Katsuki ?" demande la femme à l'air sévère, de haute taille. "Je suis Madame Baranovskaya, du Département des Sciences Appliquées et Générales de Starfleet. Puis-je parler à Yuuri Katsuki ?"

Yuuri est intimidé par ses traits anguleux, son uniforme de Starfleet imposant. Il n'a pas honte de ses origines, jamais, mais il a quand même l'impression d'être moins élégant, moins raffiné en comparaison, avec ses chaussettes usées et son vieux jogging. Il appelle aussitôt Minako.

"Ah," dit Madame Baranovskay dès qu'elle aperçoit Minako. "Je savais que tu ne serais pas loin."

Minako lui offre un sourire sincère. "Lilia. Je présume que tu as bien reçu la candidature de Yuuri ?"

"Elle est impressionnante," poursuit-elle, comme si Yuuri n'était pas juste à côté d'elle. "Ton élève a le meilleur profil de tous les candidats cette année. Tu as toujours su repérer les êtres exceptionnels, n'est-ce pas Minako ?"

Minako sourit fièrement.

"Cependant, nous devons discuter de certaines choses. Pour pouvoir prendre une décision."

Madame Baranovskaya se tourne vers Yuuri. Son insigne qui la désigne comme officier scientifique de manière officielle brille à la lumière.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir, mon garçon. Je vous respecte trop, toi et Minako, pour ça. Cela va être difficile. Tu seras le seul étudiant né de manière naturelle à être admis depuis près de trente ans. Tes camarades auront un avantage sur toi, malgré le fait que tu te sois si bien préparé. Minako ne pourra te suivre là-bas, tu devras t'adapter à de nouveaux professeurs, de nouvelles manières de faire. Les chances sont en ta défaveur."

On a répété ça à Yuuri pendant des années. Il n'est pas arrivé si près du but pour se décourager maintenant.

"Je sais," dit-il, et la détermination brille dans son regard. "Personne ne me pense capable d'y arriver. Mais je leur prouverai le contraire."

Madame Baranovskaya écarquille légèrement les yeux, visiblement surprise. Elle laisse échapper un sifflement impressionné. "Minako, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas présenté plus tôt ?"

"Je ne peux pas te laisser me voler tous mes meilleurs élèves, Lilia. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir pris Sara."

Madame Baranoskaya sourit, amusée.

"Je vois. Si tu es sûr de pouvoir y arriver," dit-elle, tout en sortant de sa poche un insigne en métal identique à celui qu'elle porte sur son uniforme.

"Bienvenue à Starfleet, Monsieur Katsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cette fanfiction, en trois chapitres, est de l'auteur qui a écrit également Si les astres brûlaient, (allez vite la lire si jamais vous êtes passés à côté ! C'est une histoire magnifique !). J'ai adoré le mélange entre Yuuri on Ice et Star Trek, aussi je voulais absolument vous en faire profiter !
> 
> Je pense que ce sera une de mes dernières fanfictions dans l'univers de Yuuri on Ice (tout du moins pour l'instant), j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié mes traductions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si c'est le cas, ça me ferait super plaisir ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite ! A bientôt !


	2. Pirates de l'espace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! 
> 
> xylophones, thank you so much for answering me on tumblr!!! I'm so glad you like this translation, I hope I do your story justice!! Please enjoy the second chapter of this French translation <3 
> 
> Surtout, surtout, si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait super plaisir ^^ !

* * *

vii.

* * *

Même si Yuuri adore explorer, il est toujours heureux lorsqu'ils atterrissent sur une planète civilisée, à la technologie avancée. Recueillir des échantillons du sol et mesurer le pH de l'eau au sein de systèmes jusque-là inexplorés, c'est l'activité favorite de Yuuri, mais le luxe d'avoir l'eau chaude et courante et le confort allant de pair avec les mégalopoles noires de monde, ça n'a pas de prix. Etrangement, la foule l'apaise malgré son anxiété. C'est parce que les gens sont ici et là chacun pour des raisons différentes, à des années-lumière les uns des autres, et pourtant ils se retrouvent tous à partager le même espace rien qu'un instant. Dans l'immensité de l'espace, il est facile de se sentir seul.

Le comptoir commercial où ils ont fait escale rappelle San Francisco à Yuuri, tous deux extrêmement peuplés et situés au bord de l'océan. L'océan sur cette planète est juste d'un rose chewing-gum au lieu du bleu traditionnel de la Terre. Yuuri aime beaucoup cet endroit.

"On dirait une ville tirée tout droit d'un blog dédié aux retouches photo sur Internet," marmonne Phichit. Il se penche pour prendre en photo la mer rose, le sable noir de la plage. "Je suis sûr que mes photos vont être magnifiques !"

Yuuri l'entend à peine par-dessus les clics frénétiques de l'obturateur de son appareil photo.

"On n'était pas censé faire quelque chose de productif ?" s'interroge Georgi, donnant un coup de pied dans le sable. "Quand tu as dit qu'on allait accomplir une mission très importante, je ne pensais pas que tu parlais d'une promenade sur la plage."

"Réjouis-toi, Georgi !" s'écrie Viktor avec enthousiasme et il passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de Georgi. "Nous remplissons _effectivement_ une importante mission ! On t'empêche de penser à Anya !"

A l'entente de son nom, Georgi a les larmes aux yeux.

"Hé, ne sois pas triste," renchérit Mila. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle ! Être célibataire, c'est le pied !"

"Tu peux parler toi !" gémit Georgi. "Tu es mariée à Sara !"

"Oui, et on est très heureuses, mais cela ne veut pas dire que _toi_ , tu ne peux pas être seul et parfaitement satisfait !"

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. Il tapote gentiment le dos de Georgi.

"Elle était nulle comme chimiste de toute façon," dit-il doucement. "On est mieux sans elle. Allez, viens. Prenons une photo ensemble, je pourrai l'envoyer à Mari comme ça."

Miraculeusement, Georgi se reprend suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent prendre une photo de groupe tous ensemble, avec la tablette de Phichit accrochée à une perche à selfie.

"Okay, on peut y aller maintenant ?" grommelle Yurio. "Je déteste le sable. C'est rugueux, rêche et ça m'irrite et puis ça s'infiltre partout."

"Rêche et irritant ? Ah mais on dirait que vous avez beaucoup en commun, alors," raille Mila. Ce qui commence comme une bagarre amicale à deux dégénère vite en bataille générale impliquant le groupe dans son entièreté. Yuuri soupire et les observe : une équipe d'élite d'officiers de Starfleet qui chahutent dans le sable comme des enfants, chacun tentant de fourrer des poignées de sable dans l'uniformes de l'autre. Yuuri se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un équipage aussi ridicule. Il s'interroge vaguement s'il ne ferait pas mieux de démissionner tout compte fait quand Viktor lui balance une poignée de sable en plein visage.

"Oups," dit-il, paraissant légèrement coupable mais surtout très amusé. "Désolé, Yuuri. Je visais Phichit."

Yuuri a le très fort pressentiment que c'est un mensonge totalement éhonté, vu que Phichit est de l'autre côté de Yuuri, à plusieurs mètres de là.

"Viktor Nikiforov," déclare Yuuri solennellement. "Tu es un homme mort."

Et puis il le tacle au sol.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que l'équipage décide collectivement de suspendre le combat et de s'arrêter là. Ils se redressent tous, en sueur et pantelants, et se dirigent jusqu'à la navette de transport. Yuuri pense se plaindre de son uniforme tout sale, mais il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Georgi sourire et c'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis que lui et Anya ont rompu. Il se dit alors qu'un uniforme sale vaut bien le fait que son collègue, officier scientifique comme lui, soit enfin heureux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement dans la mégalopole, Yuuri, Viktor et Yurio décident de se séparer du groupe et d'aller chercher à manger. Cette région de la planète est célèbre pour sa cuisine épicée et Yuuri a hâte de voir Viktor essayer de rester impassible malgré le fait qu'il n'a quasiment aucune tolérance pour plus épicé que le ketchup. Ils achètent des bols de nouilles d'un rouge fluorescent et s'assoient à une table dans un parc non loin, profitant du soleil. Yuuri jette un regard aux alentours, admire les nuages cotonneux, profite de l'air pur et -

"Oh mon Dieu," s'exclame soudain Yuuri, les yeux brillants. "C'est le chien le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu."

Yurio regarde dans la direction que Yuuri désigne. Les yeux écarquillés, il y regarde à deux fois, car clairement la bestiole à fourrure sur laquelle Yuuri craque complètement n'est Pas Un Chien.

"Katsudon," dit-il incrédule. "Putain. C'est pas un chien et je sais que tu sais que c'est pas un chien parce que tu es notre _officier scientifique en chef_ , que t'as grandi sur Terre, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de chiens. Et ça, clairement, c'en est pas un."

Yuuri l'ignore superbement, tout occupé à s'extasier sur ce Pas Un Chien.

"Yurio, laisse tomber," l'avertit gentiment Viktor.

"Viktor, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?"

"Yuuri appelle un chien tout être animal ressemblant vaguement à un mammifère et à fourrure à l'air toute douce. C'est plus facile de le laisser faire."

"Hé, bonjour toi !" l'interpelle Yuuri, faisait signe au Chien-qui-n'en-est-pas-un. "Je m'appelle Yuuri ! Tu sais que tu es le chien le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu, toi, hm ?"

"Ce n'est pas un chien, bordel ! Il a genre huit pattes et - Putain, Katsudon, t'es vraiment en train de le caresser là !?"

"Hé, regardez," rit Yuuri alors que le Chien-qui-n'en-est-pas-un se jette sur lui et le plaque au sol. "Je pense qu'il m'aime bien !"

"Yuuri, il est en train d'essayer de te manger."

"Ha, aww," sourit Yuuri, aux anges. "T'es si mignon !"

Le propriétaire du Chien-qui-n'en-est-pas-un se rend enfin compte que son Pas Un Chien est en train de tenter de dévorer Yuuri et il se précipite pour le dégager de son animal de compagnie décidément très étrange. Yuuri balaye ses excuses d'un revers de main et lui pose un millier de questions sur la bestiole, lui donnant en douce de petites bouchées de son bol de nouilles pendant qu'ils discutent.

"Il s'appelle Mulder ! Ah, ça va bientôt faire sept ans que je l'ai !"

"Vous avez appelé votre... chien ? Pas chien ? Animal de compagnie ? Vous avez appelé votre animal de compagnie Mulder ? Mulder de X-Files ?"

"Oui, wow," rit le propriétaire du Pas Chien. "D'habitude, personne ne capte la référence !"

"Alors, ça veut dire que vous avez un autre Pas Chien qui s'appelle Scully ?"

"Oui, exactement ! Elle est restée à la maison par contre. Elle nous manque beaucoup."

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?"

"Non, je suis ici pour affaires," répond le propriétaire du Pas Chien. "Je suis le responsable d'une entreprise de biochimie sur Terre. On tente de convaincre les autres planètes d'acheter nos composants."

"Oh, vous êtes originaire de la Terre ?" Yuuri sautille sur place, visiblement excité et son visage s'illumine. "Je viens de la Terre, moi aussi !"

Il regarde Viktor qui est resté silencieux de manière très suspicieuse durant tout l'échange.

"Viktor, tu as entendu ? Il est originaire de la Terre !"

Viktor sourit, sarcastique. "Wow, il est vient de la Terre, _en plus_ il aime bien X-Files et _en plus de ça_ , il a un chien ? Il est quasiment parfait."

Yuuri fronce les sourcils. Cela ne ressemble pas à Viktor d'être aussi peu sociable. Yuuri discute avec le type, Kam, pendant encore un moment. Kam a habité à San Francisco en même temps que Yuuri était à l'université. Viktor s'emmure dans son silence, impassible, et Yurio finit par partir, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante contre les capitaines dégueulasses et leurs problèmes de jalousie encore plus dégueulasses. Yuuri ne remarque même pas son départ, bien trop occupé à couvrir de caresses le Pas Chien.

"Hé bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Commandant Yuuri," dit Kam en se redressant. Il s'étire légèrement.

"Hm, d'ailleurs, si tu veux... on pourrait sortir ensemble une autre fois ? Vous ne partez pas tout de suite, si ? On pourrait dîner ensemble, faire plus ample connaissance. Tu es vraiment une personne très intéressante et ce serait un honneur d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi," suggère-t-il en souriant à Yuuri.

"Oh," dit ce dernier. "Hum."

D'après la manière dont le dit Kam, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de... flirter. Yuuri n'a jamais flirté avec personne de sa vie. Il inspire lentement, se prépare à le rejeter poliment.

"Désolé," s'excuse Yuuri. "J'étais seulement intéressé par ton chien."

Viktor renifle d'un air amusé à côté de lui, puis regarde l'expression de Kam et éclate d'un rire bruyant. Yuuri se met à rougir. Il avait l'intention de dire quelque chose de plus gentil, vraiment, mais les mots s'étaient emmêlés dans sa tête et il avait paniqué. Il regarde Mulder d'un air lugubre, faisant la paix avec l'idée qu'il ne verra probablement plus jamais ce Pas Chien vraiment mignon parce que Kam a l'air sur le point de se mettre à courir en criant dans la direction opposée.

"Je vois," rétorque ce dernier froidement. "J'imagine que j'ai mal interprété les choses."

Il s'éloigne. Yuuri est rouge d'embarras et Viktor est toujours en train de rire de manière quasi hystérique, manquant de renverser la table. Il pleure littéralement de rire.

"Viktor," siffle Yuuri. "Arrête. Tu es en train d'attirer l'attention."

"Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ," s'exclame Viktor. "Tu - tu lui as juste déclaré de but en blanc que tu n'étais intéressé que par son chien. La tête qu'il a fait - j'en peux plus."

"Je-je ne savais pas qu'il pensait que j'étais en train de flirter," marmonne Yuuri, tentant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. "J'ai simplement pensé que son chien était super !"

"Alors, tu n'étais vraiment pas intéressé par lui ?" glousse Viktor. "J'étais en train de commencer à m'inquiéter que mon commandant en second parte en lune de miel avec un hipster arrogant et son Chien-qui-n'en-est-pas-un."

"Je n'étais pas intéressé !" grogne Yuuri. "Je ne serai jamais parti en lune de miel avec lui."

Yuuri s'interrompt, réfléchit.

"Enfin," corrige-t-il. "A moins qu'il n'ait eu un caniche."

" _Yuuri_ ," gémit Viktor, mais son hostilité d'auparavant a disparu. Il paraît étrangement soulagé. Yuuri ne s'y attarde pas plus que ça.

Quand ils retournent sur le vaisseau, Viktor ne perd pas de temps à leur raconter comment Yuuri a cruellement brisé le cœur d'un pauvre type parce qu'il avait un chien tout mignon. Yuuri ne va jamais finir d'en entendre parler.

* * *

viii.

* * *

Yuuri déteste les réunions à caractère politique. C'est la chose qu'il préfère le moins en tant que commandant de Starfleet. Il préfère largement que Viktor y aille à sa place, mais ce dernier a été banni des réunions de cette planète à cause d'un accident impliquant un bouc et du fromage valant trois mille crédits. Yuuri n'a posé aucune question parce qu'il ne veut pas savoir. De toute façon, Starfleet a vraiment insisté pour que Yuuri les représente plus souvent, puisqu'il incarne le visage de l'organisation maintenant, en quelque sorte. Yuuri n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il est devenu la nouvelle image de publicité pour l'une des organisations les plus réputées de toute la galaxie.

"Amuse-toi bien," lui dit Viktor et il prend Yuuri dans ses bras avant qu'il ne monte dans la navette. "Et par 'amuse-toi', j'entends 'essaie ne pas te crever les yeux' parce que cette réunion sera si ennuyante que je suis certain que l'envie se manifestera au bout d'un moment."

"Tu vois, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus autorisé à participer à ce genre de choses," réplique Yuuri en le fusillant du regard. Il rend à Viktor son étreinte. "Tente de ne pas mettre le feu au vaisseau pendant que je suis parti. Et ne laisse pas Minami dans le labo sans surveillance."

Yuuri atterrit sur Andoria sans problèmes. Il s'emmitoufle dans l'épais manteau bleu officiel de Starfleet, bravant le froid du terminal jusqu'à l'hôtel où se tiendra la conférence. Andoria est magnifique mais d'une beauté sévère, glaciale. Yuuri essaie d'apprécier cette cité de verre, immense, mais il frissonne si fort qu'il arrive à peine à observer le paysage. Il prend note mentalement de s'arrêter ultérieurement et d'aller acheter une carte postale pour Mari. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va lui écrire : "Il fait glacial ici mais pas autant que dans ton cœur." Elle va adorer.

La réunion se passe bien. La salle de conférence est chauffée, Dieu merci, et tout le monde ici semble le respecter malgré le fait qu'il est la plus jeune personne présente d'au moins bien vingt ans. L'ambassadrice vulcaine paraît avoir au moins le quadruple de son âge. Yuuri n'a jamais eu autant l'impression d'être un enfant.

"Monsieur Katsuki," dit la Vulcaine, T'sun, alors qu'il s'apprête à partir. "Bon travail, vous avez tenu bon. Je suis très impressionnée."

"M-merci !" rougit Yuuri. "J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer."

"Moi de même," répond-elle. "Mon fils sert à bord de votre vaisseau. Saark est un Enseigne dans la section ingénierie."

"Ah, oui ! Il travaille dur."

T'sun hoche la tête. "Je me répète, mais j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Katsuki. Je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations."

Yuuri lui sourit, connaissant mal les coutumes des Vulcains et les mots appropriés pour dire au revoir à l'un d'eux. Il tourne les talons, remet son manteau et sort du bâtiment. Il a encore quelques heures de libre avant que sa navette arrive, aussi il décide de tuer le temps en cherchant la carte postale parfaite pour Mari. Il pourra sûrement la poster avant qu'ils ne quittent le système planétaire.

Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, on l'attrape et on l'entraîne dans une ruelle. Yuuri titube, heurte le torse de quelqu'un, glisse sur le sol glacé.

"Qu'est-ce que -"

Yuuri est soudain on ne peut plus conscient du phaseur qu'on presse contre son sternum.

"Yuuri Katsuki," l'interpelle d'une voix traînante l'homme qui tient le phaseur. "Tu te souviens de moi ?"

Yuuri plisse les yeux. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver la meilleure façon de se tirer de cette situation sans perdre un organe vital. Il examine les traits acérés du visage de l'homme, ses cheveux filasses, ses yeux marrons globuleux et -

"Oh mon Dieu," s'exclame-t-il. "Elliot Montgomery ?"

"Bingo, Yuuri," sourit Elliot et il presse son phaseur contre le torse de Yuuri méchamment avant de faire glisser le canon de l'arme juste sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête. "Je suis content de te voir."

"Moi de même," rétorque sarcastiquement Yuuri et fait de son mieux pour ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

Elliot avait été un élève de deuxième année à l'Académie quand Yuuri était en première année. Ils avaient eu un cours de chimie élémentaire ensemble mais ils ne se connaissaient que par Viktor en vérité. Ou plutôt, parce qu'Elliot avait déclaré qu'il était le rival de Viktor en tentant de voler le projet en physique de Yuuri et copier les trajectoires de vol qu'il avait suggérées. Finalement, Elliot avait été pris sur le fait par un professeur pour une affaire de triche qui n'avait absolument rien à voir et on l'avait peu après viré de l'Académie. La dernière fois que Yuuri avait entendu parler de lui, il était selon les rumeurs devenu producteur de carbone sur un satellite plein de poussière perdu au milieu de nulle part.

"Tu viens avec moi, Yuuri. Starfleet payera sans aucun doute une jolie somme d'argent pour récupérer sa précieuse tête d'affiche."

Manifestement, Elliot est passé de producteur de carbone à pirate de l'espace. Belle promotion.

"Ecoute," dit calmement Yuuri. Il est peu probable qu'Elliot ait calibré le phaseur pour tuer puisqu'il essaye d'avoir une rançon en capturant Yuuri, mais bon, ça ne fait jamais de mal d'être trop prudent. "Je pense vraiment que tu n'y as pas suffisamment réfléchi, Elliot. Tu viens tout juste de me kidnapper en plein jour dans un système protégé par la Fédération des planètes unies alors que je viens de participer à une rencontre avec des douzaines d'officiers très intelligents et très bien entraînés. Et tu n'as aucun renfort. Cela ne peut pas bien se finir pour toi, donc peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de pointer ton arme sur moi, et qu'on pourrait parler ?"

"Mon Dieu, Katsuki," crache Elliot. "J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais agaçant. Tu réfléchis toujours autant ?"

Yuuri hausse les épaules, enfin, autant que la poigne d'Elliot le lui permet. "C'est un peu mon travail de réfléchir, tu sais."

"Bref, on s'en fout. Tu te trompes, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas seul."

Yuuri ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à répliquer mais soudain on lui plaque un bout de tissu à l'odeur âcre contre le nez et la bouche et puis tout devient flou.

Quand Yuuri reprend conscience, il découvre qu'il est attaché sur une chaise, dans ce qui ressemble à un débarras. Il a une migraine d'enfer et on lui a attaché les mains dans le dos. Il se débat un peu et est agréablement surpris de voir que ses menottes sont lâches et que son phaseur est toujours dans son hostler. Il décide d'attendre, devinant qu'Elliot voudra sûrement contacter Starfleet rapidement et que cela ne sert à rien de se battre juste pour se faire de nouveau attacher.

Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs minutes plus tard, on ouvre la porte de la pièce avec un discret grincement. Elliot et d'autres personnes vêtues similairement pénètrent à l'intérieur, remplissant bien vite l'espace restreint.

"Yuuri, tu es réveillé !" s'exclame Elliot et il tape dans ses mains avec un sourire satisfait. "Je veux te présenter mon équipage ! Equipage, voici Yuuri. On a été à l'Académie ensemble."

Yuuri aboie d'un rire rauque. "Parce que tu es capitaine ?"

Il se tourne vers le membre de l'équipage le plus proche de lui. "Vous laissez ce gars vous dire quoi faire ? Vous savez qu'une fois en cours de chimie, il a failli faire exploser le bâtiment parce qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le gaz ?"

"La ferme !" crache Elliot. "Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?"

"Tu as parlé de rançon tout à l'heure, même si je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi est-ce que tu me choisirais moi comme otage."

"Le plan, c'était initialement de kidnapper Nikiforov, mais ils t'ont envoyé toi à la place. Mais c'est encore mieux, en fait, alors merci à toi, Yuuri. Tu es là parce que je veux me venger."

"Te venger ?" Yuuri essaie de réprimer un rire moqueur. Elliot est plus grand que Yuuri que de quelques centimètres et on dirait qu'il a douze ans alors qu'il est plus âgé que lui.

"Oui, me venger. Me venger de l'organisation qui m'a humilié et de l'homme qui à lui tout seul a ruiné ma vie ! Nikiforov comme Starfleet seront dévastés en remarquant ta disparition, j'en suis sûr."

"Ugh," soupire Yuuri. "On dirait un mauvais méchant de James Bond."

"Bond ?"

"C'est un truc terrien, en gros, c'est - enfin, tu sais quoi ? Oublie. C'est ridicule, franchement, détache-moi et laisse-moi contacter mon vaisseau avant que tu nous entraînes dans un combat stupide et qu'on meurt tous bêtement."

Certains membres de son équipage pâlissent brusquement. Ils jettent un coup d'œil à Elliot, inquiets.

"Tu parles trop," réplique Elliot. Il se penche et bâillonne Yuuri avec du gros scotch. "Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux."

"Patron, je veux pas mourir moi. Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser partir. J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait se faire un paquet d'argent dans la contrebande," suggère l'un des laquais d'Elliot.

"Nope. Nikiforov va bientôt nous contacter. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est attendre et laisser couler l'argent à flots."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il ne nous contacte pas ? Et s'il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'absence de Katsuki ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," promet Elliot. "Y'a aucun moyen que Nikiforov laisse son commandant en second lui être enlevé."

"Peut-être pas, mais il va sûrement appeler des renforts. On n'est pas de taille contre Starfleet."

"Il n'appellera pas de renforts," ricane Elliot. "Cela lui prendrait trop de temps, et puis Katsuki ici présent est son préféré. Vous auriez dû les voir à l'Académie."

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ouais, pas vrai, hein, _Yuuri_? Ton petit ami va accourir ici, ses canons prêts à tirer et tomber droit dans notre piège. Et après on aura un commandant _et_ un capitaine de Starfleet à échanger contre rançon. Commencer à réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire, les gars, parce qu'on va être riches !"

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. Il commence à tourner des poignets pour dégager ses mains des menottes en métal, éternellement reconnaissant du fait qu'il ait les os fins et que ces pirates de pacotille soient trop débiles pour utiliser des menottes plus petites au lieu de la taille standard.

"Patron !" appelle l'un de ses sbires du vaisseau. "Communication entrante de l'Enterprise."

"Ah, vous voyez ? Et ça lui a pris quoi, moins d'une heure ?" commente Elliot d'une voix traînante, venant se mettre à côté de Yuuri. "Allez, disons bonjour à ton petit copain."

Yuuri grimace à travers le bâillon. Il a vraiment très très envie de fracasser la tête d'Elliot.

Ils l'emmènent vers ce que Yuuri suppose être la salle de communications, traversant les couloirs étroits du vaisseau. Enfin salle de communications, c'est un grand mot, c'est simplement cinq moniteurs empilés sur de vieux livres. Des livres en papier, d'ailleurs, quoi, ils se croient au vingt-et-unième siècle ? Deux des moniteurs sont collés ensemble avec du scotch, le même ayant servi à bâillonner Yuuri. Ce dernier se demande comment ce bric-à-brac arrive à voler à plus d'un mètre du sol sans tomber en morceaux. Le visage de Leo est affiché sur le moniteur central, le plus gros. On dirait qu'il est sur le point de trucider quelqu'un.

"Ceci est l'Enterprise... vous avez vraiment appelé votre vaisseau 'Le Briseur de Crâne' ?"

"Elliot Montgomery, capitaine du Briseur de Crâne," se vante Elliot. "Je veux parler à votre capitaine."

Leo le fusille du regard. "Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça."

La ligne de transmission change, et tout le monde peut apprécier la jolie vue de Viktor l'air furieux au-delà des mots et prêt à éviscérer des gens à mains nues. Ce n'est sûrement pas très approprié vu la situation dans laquelle ils sont, mais Yuuri le trouve incroyablement sexy comme ça.

"Viktor ! Mon pote, ça fait longtemps !" le salue Elliot.

"Elliot," répond Viktor, ses yeux réduits en deux fentes menaçantes. "La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu étais tombé dans un trou noir."

"Ah, je suis sûr que t'aurais aimé que ce soit vraiment le cas, dommage pour toi," réplique Elliot avec un sourire narquois.

"Je crois savoir que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je veux que tu me le rendes, de préférence sans à avoir verser du sang mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'une humeur bienveillante, là, tout de suite."

"Hmm ? Oh, tu veux parler de notre précieux petit Yuuri ?" Elliot pousse Yuuri, le force à s'approcher du moniteur. "Il a bien grandi depuis nos années à l'Académie, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu'il pleure toujours quand il doit tuer une souris de laboratoire ? Comme c'est mignon !"

Yuuri lui jette un regard noir. Oui, il pleure _toujours_ quand il doit tuer une souris de laboratoire. Et alors ?

"Laisse-le partir."

"File-moi cinq millions de crédits et il est à toi, chéri."

"Wow," raille Viktor. "J'avais oublié à quel point t'étais un enfoiré."

"Hé, tu devrais être plus gentil avec moi, tu sais," l'avertit Elliot, et il passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de Yuuri. "Tu voudrais pas que quelque chose arrive à ton adorable commandant en second, hm, Capitaine ?"

"Si tu touches à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je ferai en sorte de personnellement m'assurer qu'il ne reste aucun doigt sur ton corps quand on retrouvera ton cadavre."

Yuuri regarde, vaguement amusé, les deux s'amuser à jouer à qui sera le plus fort. Pendant qu'ils s'envoient injures sur injures, Yuuri a déjà envisagé au moins cinq moyens de s'enfuir, trois d'entre eux qui fonctionneront sans problèmes, il en est sûr. Il attend patiemment qu'ils arrêtent de s'insulter pour pouvoir enfin mettre hors d'état de nuire tout le monde sur cette pauvre excuse de vaisseau et rentrer à la maison.

"Tu as une heure, Nikiforov. Après ça, Yuuri va perdre des membres. Un truc à dire, très cher ?"

Elliot arrache le scotch de la bouche de Yuuri.

"Yuuri, je viens te chercher," s'empresse d'assurer Viktor, l'urgence transparaissant dans sa voix. Il lui lance un charmant sourire. "Je suis ton chevalier dans son armure étincelante ! Je vais te sauver, ne t'en fais pas."

"Tu prends ça bien trop au sérieux," rétorque Yuuri en secouant la tête. "Ne perds pas ton temps. Je te vois dans vingt minutes."

"Que je ne le prenne pas au sérieux ? Ils t'ont kidnappé, Yuuri ! Je serai bientôt là, d'accord ? Tiens le coup pour moi, je serai là en un rien de temps, je te le promets."

Yuuri lève au ciel. "Bye, Viktor."

"Yuuri, attends -!"

Yuuri se retourne vers Elliot, qui fronce les sourcils.

"Vingt minutes ?"

Yuuri soupire. "Oui. Tu es vraiment stupide, d'ailleurs. Quel pirate de l'espace ne s'embête même pas à vérifier si son prisonnier n'est pas armé ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu vois ? Stupide, c'est bien ce que je disais." Yuuri soupire une nouvelle fois. Puis, il dégage ses poignets des menottes et sort son phaseur de son holster, paralysant Elliot entre les deux yeux. Yuuri arpente le vaisseau rapidement et efficacement, neutralisant à vue toutes les personnes qu'il croise. Il laisse la salle de contrôle pour la fin parce que, même s'il peut piloter la grande majorité des vaisseaux spatiaux, il n'a pas envie de s'embêter à se battre avec les membres restants de l'équipage _tout en tentant en même temps_ de comprendre comment piloter ce tas de ferraille.

"C'est ridicule," marmonne Yuuri à haute voix, rangeant son arme. "Ils ont même pas eu le temps de se défendre. C'est quoi ces pirates de l'espace à la noix ?"

Yuuri place un curseur sur la localisation de l'Enterprise et planifie la trajectoire de vol. Il essaye d'entrer en contact avec eux, malheureusement il a sans le faire exprès tiré dans le panneau de contrôle un peu plus tôt et ça fait beaucoup d'étincelles quand même. Il n'ose pas le toucher. Cela n'a pas d'importance : l'Enterprise ouvre son hangar numéro 3 pour que Yuuri puisse s'amarrer. Il attend impatiemment que la porte du hangar se ferme, n'ayant qu'une envie : aller dans sa chambre et dormir. Après tout, être un otage, c'est assez stressant.

Aussitôt les portes refermées et la cabine repressurisée, on fait irruption dans le vaisseau. Viktor entre en trombe, son phaseur à la main, une équipe d'officiers de sécurité derrière lui.

"Yuuri !" crie Viktor. "Je viens te sauver, ne t'en fais pas !"

Yuuri lui renvoie un regard vide. Il désigne de son phaseur tout juste à court d'énergie les corps inconscients des pirates de l'espace étendus par terre.

"Ah, Capitaine," réplique-t-il d'un ton morne. "Sauve-moi."

Viktor baisse le canon de son arme, se dirige à grands pas vers Yuuri et le serre étroitement dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ?"

"Ils devaient avoir quoi, deux neurones pour l'ensemble de l'équipage, peut-être ? Je vais bien, Viktor."

Yuuri se tortille et échappe aux bras de Viktor, sort du tas de ferraille. Viktor le suit comme un chiot abandonné. Yuuri fait signe aux officiers de sécurité de transporter les pirates à l'infirmerie. Ils s'en occuperont plus tard. Pour l'instant, Yuuri a besoin de manger et de dormir.

"Yuuri !" Minami, semblant sortir de nulle part, lui saute dessus. "Tu es sain et sauf !"

Minami est suivi de près par Phichit, qui l'étreint par-derrière et le transforme en sandwich vivant comme le hamster sournois qu'il est. Viktor en profite pour les envelopper de ses bras tous les trois, piégeant Yuuri dans le câlin le plus inconfortable de toute sa vie. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Chris courir vers eux.

En fait, non. Yuuri a besoin de manger, de dormir, et que les gens arrêtent de se jeter sur lui.

Plus tard, après avoir été déclaré en parfaite santé par Seung-gil et avoir brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pour le rapport officiel, Yuuri se trouve à l'opposé de sa chambre sur le vaisseau. Il soupire profondément. Il soupire beaucoup aujourd'hui.

"Viktor," dit-il, se tournant vers l'homme qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis son arrivée. "J'ai besoin de dormir. Ta chambre est plus près."

Viktor hoche aussitôt la tête, attrape Yuuri par la manche et déblatère quelque chose sur le fait qu'il a besoin de se reposer après avoir vécu une expérience aussi traumatisante. Yuuri est trop épuisé pour le taquiner et le traiter de mère poule. Quand ils pénètrent dans la chambre de Viktor, Yuuri retire immédiatement son haut et son pantalon et s'effondre sur le lit de Viktor, se roulant en boule, satisfait, sous la couette toute douce.

"Hum," dit Viktor. "Je devrais -"

"Reste," marmonne Yuuri, d'une voix déjà endormie. Il soulève un coin de la couette et fait signe à Viktor de s'allonger à côté de lui. "Désolé de squatter ta chambre mais elle était plus près et puis, elle a l'immense avantage de ne pas avoir les hamsters de Phichit dedans donc : elle est infiniment meilleure que la mienne."

Viktor se glisse à côté de Yuuri, un bras protecteur autour sa taille.

"Même si je suis très heureux que tu arrives à te débrouiller comme un chef pour te sortir de situations malencontreuses, j'apprécierais si tu ne me refaisais plus jamais ce coup-là. Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, tu sais."

"C'est pas comme si j'avais _choisi_ d'être kidnappé," grommelle Yuuri.

"Je sais. Mais quand même. A un moment, j'ai cru que Minami allait péter un câble, il était tellement en colère. Ah, et notre petit Yurio a tenté de s'incruster dans l'équipe chargée de te secourir. Ils sont si mignons, nos enfants !"

Yuuri sourit. "Tu n'étais pas mieux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi furieux."

"Bien sûr que j'étais furieux. Je mettrai le feu à la galaxie tout entière pour toi, tu le sais."

Yuuri ne savait certainement _pas_ ça.

Il a l'impression qu'un non-dit passe entre eux, presque palpable, mais il est juste trop fatigué pour se demander pourquoi Viktor le regarde de cette manière, s'interroger sur le sentiment qu'il éprouve à sentir son corps allongé paisiblement près du sien.

"Yuuri," commence à dire Viktor. "Je -"

"Je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas très important, Viktor," le coupe Yuuri. Il s'assoit. "Regarde ! Je vais bien !"

"Mais c'est important !" éclate soudainement Viktor. "Ils - ils t'ont pris à nous. A moi. C'étaient des idiots, comme tu as dit. Tu aurais pu être blessé ou - ou - ! Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi et que tu as du mal avec ton estime de toi, mais accepte juste le fait que je -"

Viktor s'interrompt, détourne le regard. Inspire profondément.

Yuuri pose gentiment une main sur son bras.

"Tu quoi, Viktor ?" répète-t-il doucement.

"Je... Hé bien," sourit tristement Viktor, ses mèches de cheveux lui obscurcissant les yeux. "Tu le sais bien. Et je peux voir que je suis en train de te rendre mal-à-l'aise, aussi je vais y aller maintenant."

Yuuri ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à protester, mais Viktor est déjà debout, prêt à partir.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu es en congé pour les prochains jours le temps que tu récupères. Repose-toi."

Yuuri n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il a l'impression d'avoir mal compris un truc dans leur conversation, mais il est bien trop épuisé pour tenter d'y réfléchir et reconstituer les pièces du puzzle maintenant. Il se rallonge, remonte la couette jusqu'à son menton, s'endormant paisiblement, environné par l'odeur réconfortante de Viktor.

* * *

ix.

* * *

Yuuri adore son travail, vraiment, mais parfois il pense qu'il serait bien plus heureux s'il profitait d'une vie tranquille sur un satellite désert, à cultiver des particules de l'espace ou un truc du genre.

Minami met accidentellement le feu à son laboratoire, _encore_ , ce qui veut dire que Yuuri a besoin de faire un rapport d'incident à ce sujet. Ce qui implique aller au Bureau Officiel du Capitaine Viktor, celui qu'il n'utilise jamais à part pour y paresser quand il se sent particulièrement imbu de lui-même. Ou quand il a envie de taquiner Yuuri sur l'habitude de ce dernier à faire les choses de la manière qu'on leur a enseignée à Starfleet, c'est-à-dire en remplissant des papiers.

"Mais personne ne fait jamais le travail administratif, Yuuri !" fanfaronne Viktor de là où il est drapé élégamment sur l'accoudoir du sofa qu'il garde dans son bureau dans le seul but d'embêter Yuuri. Ce sofa d'une horrible teinte jaune et l'unique raison pour laquelle Yuuri ne l'a pas jeté dans le vide-ordures, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas le soulever jusqu'à la trappe. "Je n'avais jamais vu une feuille de papier avant _de ma vie_. Pourquoi ne nettoies-tu pas juste le labo et laisse tomber le rapport comme un commandant en second irresponsable normalement constitué ?"

"Vitya, tu as déjà vu du papier, puisque nos manuels de cours à l'Académie étaient en papier," soupire Yuuri.

"Exactement. Je n'ai jamais vu de papier parce que je n'ai jamais lu nos manuels."

"Mais comment tu as eu ton diplôme ?" demande Yuuri, incrédule.

"Avec mention," rétorque Viktor avec un sourire arrogant.

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. Il farfouille dans les piles de rapports négligemment posés n'importe comment sur le bureau de Viktor, tentant de trouver laquelle de ces piles est celle des rapports d'incident. Le coin d'une enveloppe officielle attire son attention. Yuuri l'attrape, ignorant totalement le monologue de Viktor en arrière-plan. Il ouvre l'enveloppe, curieux.

Des douzaines de dossiers se déversent hors de l'enveloppe, chacun estampillé du sceau officiel de Starfleet, avec un CV agrafé à chaque fois. Yuuri plisse les yeux, feuillette rapidement les pages, les différents noms et visages, tente de comprendre pourquoi Viktor a des douzaines de dossiers de candidature pour devenir officier sur son bureau alors qu'ils n'ont déposé aucune demande de recrutement depuis que Minami a intégré l'équipage. Il les étudie plus attentivement, cherche un point commun. Derrière lui, Viktor est passé de se vanter à se plaindre du manque criant de bains chauds sur le vaisseau.

"Oh," chuchote Yuuri quand soudain il réalise. Il fixe les dossiers sans les voir, espère se tromper.

"Viktor, pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de dossiers de candidats pour le poste de commandant en second sur ton bureau ?"

"- et que je ne commence même pas à parler de _la qualité du savon_ \- attends, de quoi ? Yuuri, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de regarder ?" Viktor saute du sofa et marche à grands pas vers le bureau, le regard rivé sur les dossiers que Yuuri tient en main.

"Ah, ceux-là. C'est un truc de rien du tout," poursuit Viktor, la voix pressante. "Vraiment, ça n'a aucune importance ! Tu n'étais pas censé remplir un rapport ou un truc du genre ? Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder ça -"

"Ce sont des candidatures pour le poste de commandant en second, pas vrai ?" répète Yuuri, l'air accusateur. Il le fusille du regard, avant de les parcourir encore une fois. "Tu as même noté des remarques dans la marge de certains d'entre eux. ' _Ne supporte pas la pression ; ne s'entendra pas avec Chris_ '. Viktor, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"J'étais juste en train de.. en train de jeter un coup d'œil à des, euh," grimace Viktor. "En fait, Starfleet voudrait que je cherche, euh, _un successeur_ pour ton poste."

"Tu veux me... tu veux me remplacer ?" demande Yuuri, horriblement blessé. Il tourne violemment la tête, fixe Viktor d'un regard meurtri. "C'est ça, pas vrai. Tu veux me remplacer."

"Absolument pas !" proteste Viktor et il a l'air sincère. "Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. C'est juste que Starfleet veut que je désigne quelqu'un, juste au cas où -"

"Starfleet veut que tu choisisses quelqu'un parmi _eux_?" Yuuri attrape un dossier au hasard. "Quomsum Tueed. Il a quatre-vingts ans ! Il ne sera jamais capable de gérer le stress de mon job."

"Yuuri," commence à dire Viktor, s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. "Attends, calme-toi -"

"Et," Yuuri prend un autre dossier de la pile. "Casey Eckerman ? Okay, c'est un officier douée, mais elle est sous-qualifiée. C'est ridicule. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. On est censé être dans cette aventure ensemble, Viktor. _Comment as-tu pu ?_ "

"Yuuri," répète Viktor, cette fois plus fermement. Il tend la main, enserre gentiment de ses doigts le poignet du jeune homme. "Stop. Ecoute-moi deux secondes, d'accord ?"

Yuuri lui jette un coup d'œil, anxieux. Il a l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Il se sent un peu comme un amoureux jaloux venant de surprendre son petit ami en train de regarder des profils sur une application de rencontres. Il est énervé, nauséeux, et n'a absolument pas envie de l'écouter mais il arrête quand même de parler et écoute, parce qu'il écoutera toujours si c'est Viktor qui parle.

"Je ne suis _pas_ en train de te remplacer et je ne le veux surtout pas," affirme Viktor, la voix douce mais déterminée. Il prend tendrement le visage de Yuuri dans sa main. "Je ne pourrai jamais m'y résoudre."

"Alors pourquoi - ?"

"Starfleet veut que tu te retires."

Yuuri éclate d'un rire aigu et hystérique. Il se dégage brusquement de Viktor et s'effondre sur le sofa à côté de son bureau. "Impossible. Jamais je ne quitterai l'Enterprise. Pourquoi ont-ils envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je partirai d'ici ?"

"Tu es bien trop précieux pour être ici avec nous, Yuuri," répond doucement Viktor. Il s'assoit sur le sofa à côté de lui. "Ils veulent que tu rentres sur Terre. Pour regonfler le moral de la population, convaincre plus de gens d'intégrer l'Académie. La rumeur la plus récente dit qu'ils veulent rendre vacant le poste de notre Lilia pour pouvoir te le donner à la place."

"Ils veulent que je retourne sur Terre ? Vitya, je ne comprends pas."

"Ils t'ont désigné comme la personne qui représente Starfleet dans son entièreté. C'est normal qu'ils veulent que tu rentres là où ils ont établi leurs quartiers généraux. Et qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu explores les planètes inconnues du cosmos et que tu te mettes en danger avec un capitaine inexpérimenté et un équipage de seconde main," répond Viktor avec un sourire amer. "C'est pas comme si je pouvais leur en vouloir de penser ça. Tu es trop bien pour nous."

"Okay, alors d'abord," gronde Yuuri, la flamme de sa colère ravivée. "Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de parler de notre équipage de cette façon. Ensuite, ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de _toi_ de cette façon. Tu es devenu capitaine en moitié moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour la plupart des gens ; tu n'es pas inexpérimenté, tu as juste accompli plein de choses plus rapidement que tous les autres. Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas heureux ici ? Je n'aurais pas signé de contrat avec un vaisseau chargé de missions d'exploration si je ne voulais pas explorer des mondes nouveaux, espèce d'idiot."

"Oh," murmure Viktor.

"Ouais. T'as essayé de dire à Starfleet que leur idée était stupide, et que peut-être ils auraient dû me demander d'abord si j'étais d'accord avant de tenter de te forcer à me remplacer ?"

"Ils ont insisté. Ils ont aussi envoyé les dossiers de candidature sans que je puisse refuser. J'ai des ordres comme quoi je dois en choisir un."

"Bon." Yuuri serre les dents, déterminé. "Dis à l'amiral Yakov qu'on rentre à la station spatiale Artemis. On va aller régler cette histoire en personne."

Viktor lui renvoie un regard stupéfait. Yuuri est gêné soudain, et il se réprimande intérieurement d'avoir parlé à Viktor de manière aussi sèche. Mais Viktor, momentanément choqué, sourit ensuite jusqu'aux oreilles et se jette sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il éclate de rire, le visage illuminé, chaleureux, Yuuri allongé sous lui. Ce dernier, emporté par sa joie, glousse légèrement et il passe gentiment sa main dans les doux cheveux argentés de Viktor.

"Je m'en occupe tout de suite. On va pas se laisser faire, on va se battre."

Leo parvient à contacter Starfleet et ils prévoient la trajectoire de leur vol du retour. Le voyage ne prend pas autant de temps qu'il aurait dû. Yuuri ne pose pas de questions, mais il est certain que Chris et Zaira ont utilisé des manœuvres de pilotage pas-franchement-légales. Mais bon, ça ne dérange pas Yuuri. Plus tôt ils règlent ce malentendu, et plus tôt Viktor pourra jeter ces dossiers de candidature de commandant en second via le vide-ordures direction l'oubli.

Ils atterrissent à la station spatiale Artemis si rapidement que Yuuri n'a pas le temps d'apprécier sa beauté impressionnante, massive et robuste. Elle ressemble un peu à un système planétaire à part entière, asymétrique d'une manière qui ne devrait pas être possible selon les lois de la physique. On aurait dit que la station avait foutu un coup de poing à la pesanteur et décidé de vivre sa vie. Yuuri adore.

"Tu as grandi ici ?" demande Yuuri à Viktor à voix basse alors qu'ils attendent le signal pour débarquer.

"Mmhm !" acquiesce Viktor joyeusement, sautillant sur place. "Dix-huit ans passés ici ! Et ça ne me manque absolument pas."

On dirait que l'inverse n'est pas aussi vrai. Yuuri remarque combien de personnes s'arrêtent sur leur passage alors qu'ils parcourent les couloirs de métal brillant de la station. Viktor attire l'attention partout où il va, mais ici, on a l'impression de voir un dieu marcher parmi les êtres humains. Ils le regardent avec une sorte d'admiration craintive que Yuuri trouve légèrement dérangeante. Yuuri a vu Viktor totalement excentrique à cause du manque de sommeil, de la crème fouettée sur la joue et un livre de calcul infinitésimal posé en équilibre sur son ventre. Ces gens le regardent comme si le concept de son humanité était quelque chose de bien trop farfelu pour pouvoir être considéré.

Personne ne vient les saluer tout le long du chemin qui mène au bureau de l'amiral Yakov.

Son bureau est similaire au reste de la station spatiale : du gris acier, l'air sévère, rigide. Yuuri est intimidé rien que par la décoration minimaliste. Il manque de s'évanouir quand les portes s'ouvrent et révèlent le visage ridé et renfrogné de l'amiral.

"Yakov !" le salue Viktor, avec un sourire de requin. "Comme c'est bon de te revoir !"

"Vitya," lui répond l'amiral Yakov d'un hochement de tête. Puis, d'une voix bourrue. "Commandant Katsuki. C'est un plaisir."

"Laisse tomber, Yakov !" poursuit Viktor joyeusement et il s'assoit sans gêne sur une des chaises disposées en face du bureau. "Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici."

Yuuri s'assoit également, plus poliment. Il sait que si n'importe qui d'autre que Viktor traitait l'amiral Yakov de cette façon, l'amiral aurait vite fait de les envoyer sur un vaisseau chargé de l'élimination des déchets en route vers la décharge solaire la plus proche dans l'heure. Il doit choisir ses mots avec soin s'il veut obtenir gain de cause.

"Ah oui, vous êtes ici pour tenter de me convaincre de retirer la candidature de Katsuki pour le poste de Lilia. Cela n'arrivera pas. Katsuki, vous êtes notre premier choix pour la remplacer. Rien à part une catastrophe la plus totale pourrait nous faire changer d'avis."

"Une catastrophe, ça peut toujours s'arranger," menace Viktor, toujours souriant.

"Amiral, bien que je sois extrêmement flatté que vous m'ayez fait une telle proposition, je me dois de la décliner. Je ne suis simplement pas qualifié pour ce poste."

"Ah hé bien dans ce cas," soupire l'amiral. "Ce n'est pas une proposition. C'est un ordre."

"Mon contrat avec l'Enterprise n'est pas terminé, Monsieur. J'ai encore quatre années à servir à bord du vaisseau."

"L'on peut y remédier aisément. Un commandant en second est facilement remplacé, mais pas la tête du département scientifique de Starfleet. Votre dossier indique que vous avez grandi sur Terre, sûrement vous devez avoir le mal du pays. Ce poste vous est parfaitement adapté et contribuera à l'augmentation du nombre de candidatures dans le département scientifique ainsi que celles des personnes non génétiquement modifiées. C'est un honneur d'être choisi pour représenter Starfleet, Commandant Katsuki."

"Maintenant," soupire Yakov, se tournant vers Viktor avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui doit amadouer un gamin capricieux. "S'agissant des remplaçants possibles pour Monsieur Katsuki, j'en déduis que tu as déjà parcouru les dossiers des différents candidats ? Certains d'entre eux sont très prometteurs surtout quand il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'ils devront s'accommoder de ton style de commandement pour le moins... particulier. Je pense que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec -"

Yuuri craque. Il jette par la fenêtre tous ses plans, son discours préparé avec soin, sa prudence et sa réserve. Et déclare d'une voix menaçante.

"Viktor est _à_ _moi_ , et à personne d'autre, c'est mon capitaine. Et l'Enterprise est _notre_ vaisseau. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon équipage alors que je suis en plein contrat. Personne ne me remplacera, car je ne partirai pas."

L'amiral et Viktor se retournent tous deux vers Yuuri, surpris. Ce dernier fulmine de rage sur sa chaise.

"Personne ne comprend mieux que moi le fonctionnement de l'Enterprise, pas même Viktor. Je connais les nom et prénom de chacun des membres de notre équipage, sait quelles fonctions ils occupent dans chacune de leur section, qui est le plus approprié pour accomplir tel type de travail. En plus de cela, j'ai obtenu avec succès une double spécialisation durant mes études à l'Académie _tout en_ ayant mon diplôme en avance. Mes compétences en tant que commandant en second et officier scientifique seront gâchées si vous me collez à un poste de bureau alors que je suis au sommet de ma carrière."

Yuuri fusille du regard l'amiral. Il remarque distraitement que Viktor arbore son sourire en forme de cœur qui illumine son visage.

"Soit vous me laissez remplir mes obligations liées à mon contrat avec l'Enterprise jusqu'à son terme, soit je démissionne de Starfleet, ici et maintenant."

Un silence de mort tombe tandis que chacun digère les paroles de Yuuri. Ce dernier se sent aussitôt comme le plus gros crétin de toute la galaxie. Il vient tout juste de tenter de sauver son job en menaçant de démissionner.

Puis Yakov esquisse un petit sourire.

"Je savais que vous étiez un dur à cuire, même si vous le cachez bien, Katsuki," dit l'amiral. "Impressionnant, de parler à vos deux supérieurs hiérarchiques de cette manière. Vous avez du cran et de la détermination, tout comme Lilia."

"Je ferai tout pour mon équipage et mon capitaine," réplique Yuuri. "Monsieur."

"Rien de ce que vous avez dit n'est inexact. Je dois dire que je suis en effet d'accord avec vous sur le fait que vos talents seraient gâchés dans un bureau sur Terre, tout comme ce fut le cas pour Lilia quand on l'a assignée pour la première fois à ce poste. Très bien. Je protégerai votre contrat avec l'Enterprise."

Yuuri laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Oh, et, si je puis me permettre," intervient Yuuri. "J'aimerais proposer Minako Okukawa pour ce poste. Elle est plus que qualifiée."

"Elle est à la retraite, il me semble, non ?" L'amiral Yakov fronce les sourcils. "Très bien, Katsuki. Je veillerai à entrer en contact avec elle."

Yuuri se détend enfin sur sa chaise, satisfait. Viktor, lui, se penche en avant et lance un regard accusateur à l'amiral Yakov.

"Tu as planifié ton coup. Tu n'allais jamais forcer Yuuri à prendre ce poste. Tu voulais juste nous voir te supplier."

"Tu te trompes, Vitya. Je voulais simplement voir si pour une fois tu utiliserais ton grade pour exiger que Katsuki reste à bord avec toi. Cela me surprend agréablement que Katsuki soit en réalité disposé à me donner des ordres quand c'est d'habitude toi qui assumes ce rôle. Oui, vous formez une bonne équipe tous les deux, c'est indéniable. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez accomplir à l'avenir."

Viktor se met à bouder. "J'ai été inquiet pour rien, alors. J'ai pleuré, Yakov, tu sais ! De vraies larmes, sincères et désespérées !"

"Espèce de gamin insolent, tu sais bien que le conseil d'administration tout entier a un faible pour toi. Tu aurais fini par avoir ce que tu voulais, comme toujours. Enfin, même si vous êtes hors d'atteinte maintenant, je ne peux garantir que Starfleet ne tente pas de vous embaucher à nouveau une fois votre contrat terminé, Katsuki. Alors restez à l'affût. Essayez de ne pas trop nous impressionner."

L'opinion de Yuuri sur l'amiral est en train de considérablement s'améliorer et il se surprend à éprouver une bouffée d'affection pour l'homme. Viktor et lui s'échangent les dernières nouvelles et Yuuri est content de simplement les regarder interagir, comme un grand-père grondant un collégien. Viktor arrive d'une manière ou d'une autre à soutirer l'accord de l'amiral pour recruter de nouveaux membres dans l'équipe médicale et un planning de livraison moins serré. Ils quittent le bureau de l'amiral victorieux.

"Ah, je suis content d'avoir revu Yakov, ça faisait longtemps ! Et toi, Yuuri, tu ne manques jamais de me surprendre," s'exclame Viktor avec un sourire en coin. "Je suis _à toi_ , hm ? Je ne savais absolument pas que tu étais aussi possessif !"

"Chut," rétorque Yuuri. "On a eu ce qu'on voulait, rentrons sur le vaisseau et -"

" _Vitya !_ "

Yuuri fait volte face en direction de la voix, voit une femme de haute taille courir vers eux à une vitesse impressionnante, criant quelque chose dans une langue qui paraît être du russe mais il n'est pas sûr puisqu'elle est en train de hurler. Yuuri porte instinctivement la main à son hostler où est rangé son phaseur, prêt à défendre son capitaine au péril de sa vie.

"Maman !" s'exclame Viktor et il court dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignent au beau milieu du couloir, un entremêlement de longs bras et de cheveux argentés. Yuuri en reste bouche bée.

Viktor et la femme discutent joyeusement en russe, s'interrompant à tout bout de champ et parlant des fois en même temps, leurs voix s'harmonisant ensemble comme une chanson.

"Maman," finit par dire Viktor, en anglais cette fois. "Je te présente Yuuri ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, c'est mon commandant en second."

" _Zdravstvuyte_ ," la salue Yuuri, s'inclinant légèrement. "Je suis enchanter de vous rencontrer -"

"Yuuri Katsuki ! Enfin !" s'écrie la mère de Viktor et elle entraîne Yuuri dans un câlin de la famille Nikiforov improvisé. "Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer ! Vitya n'arrête pas de parler de vous tout le temps, _Yuuri si_ et _Yuuri ça_ et _Yuuri était tellement mignon aujourd'hui_ -"

"Maman, s'il te plaît," gémit Viktor. Yuuri réprime un rire et s'apprête à répliquer quand il remarque enfin l'apparence de la mère de Viktor.

Elle est magnifique, l'air forte, puissante et pragmatique. Elle a les mêmes cheveux argentés que Viktor, qu'elle a attachés en chignon. Ses yeux sont d'un violet étincelant, ses pupilles fendues alors qu'elles devraient être rondes. Ses pommettes sont saillantes et anguleuses, comme du diamant poli. Elle est indéniablement non humaine, mais d'une manière subtile, comme les Sirènes et leurs descendants ont tendance à l'être. Yuuri l'observe plus attentivement, sa silhouette élégante, son visage aux proportions parfaites, ses yeux parfaits et son uniforme de capitaine parfait lui aussi et -

"Oh mon Dieu," chuchote-t-il. "Vous êtes -"

"Ah oui ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée," rit la mère de Viktor et elle se redresse, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour recoiffer ses mèches argentées. "Je suis la capitaine Katya, de la garde planétaire et flotte spatiale sirène."

Yuuri manque de s'évanouir.

La capitaine Katya relève aujourd'hui plus de la légende que de la réalité. Yuuri a entendu d'innombrables histoires à son sujet, comment les Sirènes sont venus au secours de leur plus proche allié, la Terre, les sauvant d'une horrible tragédie. A leur tête, la capitaine Katya, qui pouvait surpasser n'importe quel pilote de n'importe quel vaisseau spatial. Les Sirènes font officiellement partie de la Fédération des planètes unies, mais ils ont quand même gardé leur propre flotte spatiale, dans le but sûrement que Starfleet n'essaie pas de leur voler leurs meilleurs éléments comme la capitaine Katya.

"C-c'est un tel honneur !" bégaye Yuuri, en bondissant aussitôt sur ses pieds, et évitant de justesse de tomber dans sa hâte.

"Enchanté !" sourit la mère de Viktor, et elle a le même sourire en forme de cœur que Viktor.

Viktor, toujours sur le sol après leur étreinte improvisée, se racle la gorge. "Maman, je croyais que tu étais en train de travailler sur une mission ?"

"Ah, oui, mais quand j'ai entendu que mon Vitya rentrait à la maison, je me suis dit que je me devais de rentrer pour te voir ! J'ai failli d'ailleurs faire imploser mon réacteur à distorsion en essayant de venir ici à temps et ne pas te rater, et comme je suis contente d'avoir réussi !"

"Vous êtes, Yuuri Katsuki," ronronne-t-elle et elle serre étroitement les mains de Yuuri dans les siennes. "Absolument _délectable_."

Yuuri couine.

" _Arrête_ Maman," geint Viktor. "Yuuri n'est pas à toi, laisse-le tranquille."

"Ah, mais je te taquine juste, Vitya !"

Le communicateur du capitaine Katya bipe soudainement, détournant son attention de son fils et du commandant en second de ce dernier aux joues rougies. Yuuri remercie sa bonne étoile.

"Oh, Yakov n'est pas très content de moi." Elle fronce les sourcils. "Bon ! Il semblerait que je doive y aller et m'assoir bien sagement tandis qu'il me crie dessus pendant oh quoi, une bonne demi-heure d'après son message. J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître davantage, Yuuri, puisque vous êtes si spécial aux yeux de mon Vitya. Dînons ensemble plus tard, hm ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle dépasse Yuuri et se dirige d'un air déterminé vers le bureau de l'amiral Yakov.

"Yakov, mon cher ami !" l'entend s'exclamer Yuuri avant que les portes du bureau de l'amiral ne se referment et que Viktor et Yuuri soient de nouveau seuls dans le couloir.

"Elle m'a peut-être manqué plus que ce que je pensais," songe à haute voix Viktor. "Enfin, ce n'est pas grave ! On la verra plus tard au dîner. Allez, viens Yuuri."

Ils marchent dans les couloirs pendant un moment. Yuuri a _tellement de questions_ qui s'entrechoquent dans sa tête.

"Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais à moitié Sirène," finit-il par dire.

"Ah, hé bien," Viktor fait un geste vague de la main. "On n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet. La physiologie sirène n'est pas très éloignée de celle des humains, suffisamment pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, et puis j'ai plus pris de mon père de toute façon."

"Tu ne m'as non plus jamais dit que ta mère était la capitaine Katya."

Viktor cesse brusquement de marcher.

"Est-ce un problème ?" s'enquiert-il, les épaules raides.

"Non ?" Yuuri pose une main hésitante sur le bras de Viktor. "Pourquoi ce serait un problème ?"

"Oh, rien, c'est juste que je -" Viktor déglutit visiblement. Il reprend sa marche, passe son bras en-dessous de celui de Yuuri comme deux enfants sur le chemin de l'école. "C'est juste que je n'aime pas que les gens sachent. Je n'aime pas qu'on me compare à elle."

"Vitya, personne ne se compare à toi. Tu es unique. Un véritable ouragan à qui on a donné forme humaine," déclare Yuuri sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Viktor le fixe, émerveillé, comme si Yuuri vient tout juste de lui donner le prix Nobel de la paix.

"Je suis un peu vexé, cependant," poursuit Yuuri. Il agite sa main. "Tu m'as menti."

"Je ne t'ai pas menti !" glapit Viktor. "J'ai juste... omis de te dire certains détails."

"Tu m'as dit que ta mère était un pilote moyen, pas la _meilleure pilote de toute la galaxie_ ," rétorque Yuuri, accusateur. Il est en vérité plus qu'un peu vexé. Il est blessé. Il a raconté à Viktor tous les détails les plus triviaux de sa vie, sa famille, ses parents. Il pensait que cette intimité allait dans les deux sens.

"Tu penses que c'est elle la meilleure pilote de toute la galaxie ?" répète Viktor, indigné. "Et pas moi ?"

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr que _moi_ , je pense que tu es le meilleur pilote. Mais elle, elle a le titre officiel, tu sais ? Et puis ce n'est pas ça l'important. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Hé bien, au début, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur que tu me demandes un autographe d'elle," sourit amèrement Viktor. "Si tu m'avais demandé à moi un autographe de _ma mère_ , je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, pas venant de toi."

"C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?" Yuuri fronce les sourcils.

"Tu sais bien." Viktor lève les yeux au ciel.

Yuuri le fixe, peu impressionné. Viktor finit par craquer et poursuit.

"A part ce qui est _évident_ , je veux dire, je te suppliais de devenir mon copilote depuis des mois. Je voulais que tu changes de programme parce que tu voulais voler avec _moi_ , pas avec le fils du capitaine Katya."

_Ce qui est évident ?_ Yuuri se promet d'investiguer sur ce que renferme cette soi-disant 'évidence' plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contente de taper légèrement Viktor sur le bras.

"Tu es un idiot," grogne-t-il. "Je n'allais jamais changer de programme, que tu sois le fils du capitaine Katya ou non. Mais si je l'avais fait, ça aurait été parce que tu mon imbécile de meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas que tu meurs en faisant un truc stupide, comme essayer de faire un tonneau au beau milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes."

Le visage de Viktor s'illumine tout entier. Yuuri rougit.

"Aw, Yuuri ! Est-ce que tu es en train d'avouer que ça ne te déplairait pas de retourner à l'Académie et de compléter le programme pour pilotes ?"

"Non," rétorque ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. "Allez, retournons au vaisseau et préparons-nous. On a dit à ta mère qu'on se retrouvait à quelle heure pour le dîner ?"

* * *

x.

* * *

Un autre exemple d'événements merdiques auxquels Starfleet les force à participer, pour des questions de politique et d'apparence, consiste en la tenue du Gala galactique annuel. Yuuri déteste ça de toutes les fibres de son être. On l'avait forcé à y aller avant même qu'il ne soit officiellement promu officier, une conséquence d'être le plus mignon aspirant non génétiquement modifié de Starfleet et du coup, il avait dû servir de mascotte. Le seul avantage à y participer, c'était que Viktor était obligé d'y aller, lui aussi. Pendant que Yuuri était encore à l'Académie et que Viktor grimpait échelon sur échelon, le Gala galactique était le seul moment de l'année où ils pouvaient se voir.

Le Gala galactique. Yuuri déteste même son _nom_. Vraiment, Starfleet n'aurait pu être aussi peu imaginatif même s'ils y avaient mis tous leurs efforts.

Yuuri vérifie l'heure sur sa tablette, tape du pied, impatient. Viktor et lui doivent se présenter au banquet dans quinze minutes et ils sont encore sur le vaisseau. Il soupire, se résigne à être en retard, mais avec style, comme il l'est toujours à chaque fois qu'il va à une fête avec Viktor 'ne-sait-pas-lire-l'heure' Nikiforov.

Mais son agacement est oublié sitôt que Viktor apparaît enfin. Yuuri en a le souffle coupé.

Il observe, stupéfait, Viktor traverser le pont comme le putain de prince charmant qu'il est. Il porte un costume terrien traditionnel, veste et cravate, comme Yuuri, sauf que Viktor a une carrure plus large et remplit bien mieux les épaules de son costume. Il porte une veste rose qui serait kitsch sur n'importe qui d'autre mais qui lui va à la perfection, les accents dorés du costume reflétant la lumière, comme si Viktor lui-même était fait d'étoiles. Ses cheveux argentés sont coiffés à la perfection, comme toujours, brillants d'une sorte de poudre pailletée qui - encore une fois ! - devait être ringarde, mais pourtant, _pourtant_ , rend ses cheveux lumineux comme de la pierre de lune. En un mot, Viktor est une apparition. Quand il aperçoit Yuuri, ses lèvres esquissent un tendre sourire.

Yuuri est amoureux de lui depuis des _années_ et malgré tout, Viktor parvient à lui couper le souffle à chaque fois. Il a l'impression d'être dans le même état que lors de leur première rencontre. Comme un lycéen rougissant dans ces films vintages que Phichit adore regarder, attendant au pied des escaliers que son amoureux l'accompagne au bal de fin d'année, descendant lentement les marches pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Sauf que Yuuri n'est pas un lycéen dans un film vintage et que Viktor n'est pas son rendez-vous galant. L'illusion vole en éclats sitôt que Viktor ouvre la bouche.

"Cette cravate est atroce," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Attends là, je vais t'en chercher une des miennes."

"Quoi ? Non ! On est déjà en retard !" l'appelle Yuuri mais Viktor a déjà disparu dans le turboascenseur. Yuuri porte la main à sa poitrine, ordonnant à son cœur de _se calmer, bordel, c'est juste Viktor, oh mon Dieu_.

Il est vraiment _vraiment_ reconnaissant que le reste de l'équipage soit en permission. Si Chris avait été témoin de la scène, il l'embêterait avec ça pour des générations à venir, Yuuri en est sûr.

"Yuuri !" chantonne Viktor tout en revenant vers lui, une cravate en soie de couleur rose à la main. "Tu peux mettre celle-là. Comme ça, on sera assortis !"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que ma cravate d'avant avait de si horrible," grommelle Yuuri même s'il s'exécute et tend la main pour défaire le nœud de sa cravate apparemment si terrible.

"Attends, laisse-moi faire," murmure Viktor et il s'approche de lui. Il porte le parfum de l'aventure, de la lumière, de nébuleuses couleur pastel et Yuuri est _tellement_ amoureux de lui. Viktor travaille efficacement, défaisant le nœud de sa cravate de ses doigts adroits, nouant la sienne avec une aisance déconcertante. Ses mains habiles effleurent les clavicules de Yuuri. Quand il a terminé, il reste immobile un moment, souriant à Yuuri comme une apparition venant d'un autre monde.

"O-on devrait y aller," dit Yuuri et il pousse gentiment Viktor vers le turboascenseur. "Sinon Yakov va encore nous crier dessus."

"Mmhm," acquiesce Viktor en fredonnant, les yeux toujours fixés sur la cravate de Yuuri. Ce dernier est certain qu'il est en train de rougir comme une écrevisse. Aussi, il les distrait tous les deux en entraînant Viktor vers le hangar. Ils prennent Makkachin pour voler jusqu'à la surface de la planète. Cette année-ci, le Gala se déroule sur Altea, une magnifique planète remplie de fleurs et de cours d'eau limpide.

Yuuri aperçoit en passant leurs reflets à lui et Viktor tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle de réception du banquet. Il essaie vaillamment d'ignorer à quel point ils vont _bien_ ensemble. C'est une bataille perdue d'avance.

La première partie de la soirée se passe en sourires faux et salutations creuses. Yuuri se rappelle une nouvelle fois pourquoi il déteste tant ces célébrations. Si un autre vieil officier de Starfleet tout rabougri commente encore une fois à quel point l'équipage de Yuuri est 'jeune et inexpérimenté', Yuuri va en venir aux mains.

"Non, les membres de mon équipage ne sont _pas difficiles_ à gérer," réplique Yuuri, les dents serrées, pour la millionième fois. "Juste parce que notre équipage est composé pour la majorité de jeunes recrues ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas parfaitement fonctionner comme n'importe quel autre vaisseau spatial."

Heureusement, Viktor vient à son secours alors que Yuuri est sur le point de songer sérieusement au meurtre.

"Je hais cet endroit !" annonce-t-il joyeusement. "Allons voler de l'alcool et enfuyons-nous d'ici !"

Viktor prend Yuuri par la main, l'entraînant alors qu'ils se frayent un passage dans la foule. Des personnes les interpellent plusieurs fois, mais Viktor sait toujours quoi dire pour qu'on les laisse tranquille sans pour autant paraître impoli. Il l'emmène hors de la salle de réception, le long d'un couloir qui conduit à un petit balcon surplombant les jardins royaux.

"Oh, _wow_!"

Yuuri n'a jamais vu un jardin comme celui-ci. Les plantes sont illuminées telle de la lumière d'étoile, la bioluminescence projetant une douce lumière bleue sur le sol. De plus petites lumières volettent un peu partout, l'équivalent de cette planète de lucioles, sûrement, songe Yuuri. Il s'émerveille devant les roses vifs et les turquoises plus modérés des fleurs ; s'extasie devant les bleus profonds de leurs feuilles. Le halo chaleureux du château derrière eux contraste avec les tons plus froids de la nuit et juste là, dans le crépuscule entre le soleil et la nuit, se trouve Viktor. Yuuri en a le souffle coupé. La lueur de la lune baigne la scène d'une lumière délicate, se reflète dans les cheveux argentés de Viktor et cela fait penser à Yuuri aux nuages, aux perles scintillantes, à l'éclat métallique d'un vaisseau spatial s'enfonçant dans le néant de l'espace.

"Altea est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?" murmure Viktor, et il s'accoude à la rambarde du balcon, enjoint Yuuri à l'imiter, ses cheveux illuminés plus encore par la lune. Et c'est toujours comme ça : Viktor guide et Yuuri, pris dans son sillage, emporté par sa tempête, ne peut que le suivre.

"Oui," répond Yuuri, avec un temps de retard. Il arrache à regret son regard du profil de Viktor et contemple les jardins.

"Bien que je doive avouer," poursuit Viktor, un sourire audible dans sa voix. "Que cette planète n'est pas aussi magnifique que toi, mon Yuuri."

Viktor relâche la main de Yuuri et effleure de ses doigts son bras, le tissu de son costume bleu nuit, avant de remonter jusqu'à son épaule, sa nuque, juste au-dessus de là où il a la cravate de Viktor nouée autour de son cou. Yuuri frissonne, se force à se rappeler que Viktor est simplement une personne très tactile. Qu'il est un séducteur invétéré, que c'est sa nature. Que cela ne veut rien dire et surtout pas dire ce que Yuuri espérerait.

"Tu m'as promis de l'alcool, Vitya," dit Yuuri. Il est fier que sa voix ne tremble pas.

"Bien sûr," glousse Viktor. Il s'éloigne légèrement et sort de sous son bras une bouteille de champagne. "Je nous ramènerai plus tard dans la soirée, aussi je ne peux pas boire mais je t'en prie, ne te prive pas pour moi !"

Yuuri lui subtilise la bouteille des mains et engloutit aussi sec la moitié de la bouteille. Il se sent léger, comme si de l'or liquide coulait dans ses veines, d'une façon qu'il ne ressent jamais d'habitude.

"Je pense que ces galas ont été organisés dans l'unique but de me causer le maximum de souffrances possible," marmonne Yuuri, sa bouche se détachant du goulot de la bouteille avec un petit pop.

"Ils ne sont pas si horribles !" Viktor éclate de rire. "Au moins, tu n'as pas à y aller seul."

"C'est mon enfer personnel, Vitya. On me force à me sociabiliser avec des personnes qui pensent que c'est normal de mépriser mon équipage."

"Ils sont juste jaloux que tu fasses deux fois mieux qu'eux même si tu es deux fois plus jeune," explique tendrement Viktor. "Ils sont aussi sûrement jaloux que tu sois aussi beau en le faisant, d'ailleurs."

Yuuri se dandine nerveusement sur ses pieds, puis reprend une longue gorgée d'alcool, évitant le regard de Viktor.

"Ah," grimace Viktor avec un sourire empreint de tristesse. "C'était trop, c'est ça ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal-à-l'aise."

"Ce n'est rien," soupire Yuuri. "Je sais que tu ne le penses pas."

Viktor le fixe du regard, longuement, intensément. Yuuri continue de boire.

Et cela arrive de plus en plus souvent, dernièrement. Pas de boire, mais ces regards intenses, qui s'éternisent. Ces phrases commencées, jamais terminées. L'atmosphère entre eux est remplie de tension, un quelque chose qui alourdit l'air comme le poids réconfortant de la gravité. Une tension qui rend Yuuri confus, mais également légèrement exalté, rempli d'adrénaline, comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un précipice avec Viktor à ses côtés, sur le point de tomber, de passer de l'autre côté. Et cet _autre côté_ renferme quoi, de cela Yuuri est incertain, mais il sait quels sont ses sentiments envers Viktor et sait que peu importe ce qu'ils rencontreront, cela finira par marcher. Il a foi en eux.

Aussi Yuuri n'insiste pas, boit la lumière d'étoile faite alcool, profite de la nuit agréable sur la planète Altea avec Viktor à ses côtés et la chaleur de la fête qui bat son plein derrière eux.

* * *

xi.

* * *

Ils reçoivent les nouvelles une semaine plus tard. Yuuri est furieux.

L'empire Eldiri a déclaré la guerre. Ils ont piqué une crise, énervés par le fait que la Fédération leur bloque l'accès à des ressources sur l'une des planètes du système. Et pour manifester leur mécontentement, ils ont envahi la Terre. Ils ont déclaré qu'ils la prenaient en otage, leurs vaisseaux formant un blocus. C'était stupide de leur part, la Fédération préférerait se dissoudre plutôt que de voir la Terre tomber aux mains de leurs ennemis. L'empire Eldiri n'a aucun moyen de gagner, pas quand les nombreux alliés de la Terre sont déjà en route pour désamorcer la situation. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que Yuuri n'en est pas moins terrifié pour sa famille.

Aussitôt que l'information leur parvient, Yuuri est en mouvement.

"Je dois rentrer !" s'exclame-t-il et il s'avance à grands pas vers le turboascenseur. Il tremble, est sur le point de perdre l'équilibre.

"Yuuri !" s'écrie Viktor et il le rattrape par le poignet. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?"

"Ils ont besoin de moi," crache-t-il, et il dégage son bras d'un geste vif. Il surprend l'expression blessée de Viktor, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne un visage impassible, mais il ne peut se permettre de se sentir mal pour ça maintenant. "Ma famille est là-bas. La Terre est ma _maison_."

"Calme-toi une minute, d'accord ? Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Prendre l'une des navettes ? Tenter de négocier tout seul pour qu'ils lèvent le blocus ? Ils nous rappellent là-bas de toute façon, cela ne sert à rien d'y aller par toi-même."

"Tu ne comprends pas," rétorque Yuuri. "Si je prends une navette et si j'y vais tout seul, j'irais plus vite. Mes parents - ils habitent une petite ville - ils n'auront pas d'aide du gouvernement. Protéger ma famille, c'est loin d'être la priorité de Starfleet, je dois y aller."

"Et tu y iras ! On va t'y emmener, Yuuri, reste simplement avec nous. Je me soucie de la Terre autant que toi."

"C'est _faux_ ," siffle Yuuri. "Tu ne te soucies pas de la Terre ni de ses habitants. Pas comme moi, alors ne prétends pas le contraire. Viktor, j'y vais, laisse-moi passer."

"Très bien. Tu as raison," dit Viktor, la voix glaciale et dangereusement basse. Yuuri peut voir ses mains trembler de la colère qu'il tente de réprimer. "Je ne me soucie pas d'eux comme toi tu t'en soucies. Mais je me soucie de _toi_. Tu es mon commandant en second et mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserai _pas_ voler à bord d'une navette de la Fédération seul jusqu'à une planète désignée comme otage en temps de guerre. Réfléchis, Yuuri, tu pourrais mourir et je m'y refuse."

"Je -"

"C'est un ordre, Commandant Katsuki," déclare Viktor d'une voix sèche. "Vous restez avec nous."

Yuuri recule d'un pas, comme si on l'avait frappé. Viktor ne s'est jamais servi du fait qu'il est plus haut gradé que Yuuri, _jamais_. Il a toujours traité Yuuri comme une sorte de co-capitaine plutôt que d'un commandant en second. L'usage flagrant de son autorité le blesse. Il examine le visage de Viktor, regarde ses yeux paniqués, sa mâchoire serrée sous la détermination. Ses doigts tressautent comme s'il voulait tendre la main, attraper Yuuri, le forcer à rester à ses côtés. Yuuri ne l'a jamais autant haï qu'en cet instant.

"Très bien," crache-t-il. "Permission de quitter le pont, _Capitaine ?_ "

Viktor tressaille mais acquiesce. Son regard s'adoucit.

"Je suis désolé," chuchote-t-il.

"S'ils meurent pendant que je suis assis là à rien faire, je ne te le pardonnerai _jamais_."

Yuuri entre dans le turboascenseur, donne un coup de poing dans l'écran pour indiquer l'étage. Il prétend ne pas voir l'expression douloureuse de Viktor ni les regards emplis de pitié que lui lance Chris. Dès que les portes se referment, il s'effondre.

Tout se règle sans accroc, finalement. Le temps que l'Enterprise atterrisse, la Fédération a déjà détruit politiquement l'empire Eldiri et les négociations sont entamées. Yuuri n'en est pas moins énervé. Il espère que les gens les prendront comme exemple de ce qui se passe si vous comptez mêler la Terre à des conflits commerciaux mesquins.

Dès qu'ils touchent le sol, il va à Hasetsu. Il parvient de justesse à obtenir l'approbation de Viktor, qui insiste presque pour qu'ils attendent le feu vert officiel de la Fédération. Yuuri menace alors de démissionner, ce qui le fait taire immédiatement.

Yuuri a presque oublié à quel point la gravité de la Terre pèse sur son corps. C'est un poids réconfortant, comme une couverture. Il prend le LightRail de San Francisco à Tokyo. Il envoie un message à sa soeur durant le voyage, le train effilé traversant l'océan Pacifique plus rapidement qu'une balle de revolver. Et cela lui rappelle trop l'Enterprise, cette obscurité qui s'étend à perte de vue à travers les fenêtres. De temps en temps, les lumières d'un autre LightRail clignotent au loin. Yuuri tente de ne pas penser à la famille qu'il laisse derrière, se concentre à la place sur la famille qu'il va rejoindre.

Il finit par arriver à Hasetsu. Il est embarrassé de découvrir qu'il y a des affiches de lui _partout_ , comme le lui avait raconté Minami. Il n'a aucune idée de qui est derrière ça mais son instinct lui dit que c'est Minako. Et c'est perturbant, de voir son propre visage collé sur chaque centimètre de sa ville natale.

_Rejoignez Starfleet !_ S'exclame un poster en grosses lettres, accompagné de l'insigne du département scientifique de Starfleet et du visage rempli d'espoir de Yuuri. _Devenez le futur !_

Yuuri ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire. Il sait qu'il est devenu la tête d'affiche de Starfleet sur Terre, mais il n'était pas au courant que ça impliquait que la vieille épicerie du coin vende des posters holographiques de lui. Yuuri avait l'habitude d'acheter du lait à cette épicerie. Il avait l'habitude de faire son jogging tard dans la soirée avec son vieux survêtement tout gris et qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et maintenant son visage est placardé sur les fenêtres. C'est surréaliste.

La première chose qu'il fait une fois à la maison est de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. En vérité, la première chose qu'il fait est de se prendre la porte parce qu'il s'est tellement habitué aux portes automatiques de l'Enterprise qu'il a oublié que les portes manuelles existent toujours. La deuxième chose qu'il fait est de prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

"Okaa-san," chuchote-t-il et il l'entoure de ses bras, enlace son corps plus petit, plus robuste.

"Cela fait si longtemps, Yuuri," dit-elle et elle lui tapote les cheveux comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. "Trop longtemps. J'ai du mal à te reconnaître."

"On s'est appelé par vidéo le mois dernier," proteste-t-il. "Et il y a des posters de moi _partout_. C'est arrivé quand ?"

"Quand mon fils est devenu l'officier scientifique le plus talentueux de tout Starfleet. Allez, entre, entre, je t'ai fait ton plat favori. Mari et ton père nous attendent dans la cuisine."

Il ne peut rester qu'une semaine avant qu'on ne le rappelle. Il est tenté un moment de mettre sa menace à exécution et de vraiment démissionner, mais il ne va pas laisser Viktor sans commandant en second. Et même s'il est encore en colère, il l'aime quand même.

"Parfois, je souhaite ne t'avoir jamais donné l'opportunité de te porter candidat," lui dit Minako alors qu'elle le regarde acheter son ticket du retour.

"Tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, Minako-sensei."

"Non, en effet."

"Prends soin de maman et de tout le monde pour moi. Mange beaucoup beaucoup de katsudon en mon honneur. Vous allez me manquer."

"Tu me manques déjà," dit-elle et elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux. "Allez. Je sais que tu adores être sur ton vaisseau, là-haut, dans l'espace."

"Je préfère être ici," avoue-t-il doucement.

Son train pour Tokyo est aérien. Yuuri trouve cela cruel qu'il ait l'occasion d'admirer les paysages de son pays natal avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau bloqué sur un vaisseau spatial. Il ouvre de grands yeux, collé à la fenêtre tout le long du trajet. Il admire l'océan, cette masse bleue impressionnante, qui bouillonne, bordée d'écume. Il s'émerveille devant le vert des arbres, les rizières qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini. Il regarde, regarde, regarde jusqu'à ce que les couleurs se mélangent, un flou coloré si vivace qu'il le voit encore derrière ses paupières fermées. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps ; il voulait aller à la plage, voir la mer de près, goûter l'air iodé une dernière fois.

En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il est de retour sur l'Enterprise. Il regarde la Terre s'éloigner tandis que le vaisseau décolle. Regarde jusqu'à ce qu'ils activent la distorsion spatiale, et que la Terre ne soit plus qu'un petit point bleu à l'horizon qui renferme tout ce qu'il aime.

"Yuuri !" crie Phichit. Ce dernier sursaute. Il jette un bras par-dessus son épaule, le serre contre lui. "Tu nous as tellement manqué."

Yuuri se détourne du hublot, rejoint son équipage. Croise le regard de Viktor.

Enfin, presque tout ce qu'il aime.

* * *

xii.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Yuuri se sent mal-à-l'aise dans sa relation avec Viktor.

Yuuri sait, rationnellement, que c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui évite Viktor, envoie Minami ou un autre officier moins gradé sur le pont à sa place. Il change ses horaires de travail pour faire en sorte de ne pas avoir sa pause déjeuner en même temps que Viktor. Il envoie ses rapports journaliers par _courriel_ , comme un barbare du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Quand ils doivent se parler, car c'est impossible de ne _pas_ communiquer entre capitaine et commandant en second, c'est raide, formel. Viktor n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards tristes, comme un chiot battu. Yuuri arrête de croiser ses yeux bleus. Il prétend également ne pas avoir reçu les nombreux messages que Viktor lui envoie sur sa tablette personnelle.

Yuuri veut y remédier. Il n'est même plus en colère contre lui, il ne sait juste pas comment approcher Viktor. Comment faire pour s'excuser mais également demander à ce qu'il présente ses excuses lui aussi, parce que même si Yuuri n'est plus en colère, il est toujours un peu blessé. Il sait maintenant avec le recul que Viktor a pris la bonne décision en tant que capitaine et ami, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être guidé irrationnellement par ses émotions pour autant.

"Yuuri, arrête d'être un enfoiré," lui dit franchement Phichit, une semaine après qu'il soit rentré de Hasetsu.

"Je ne suis pas -" Yuuri s'interrompt, et le déni refuse de franchir ses lèvres. "Oui, d'accord, tu as raison, je le suis un peu."

"Va juste lui parler," insiste Phichit. "C'est toi qui y arrive le mieux. Tu es le seul qu'il écoute."

"Mais, et s'il ne veut plus me parler ? Et si j'ai trop attendu ?" Yuuri se tord les mains. "J'ai sûrement trop attendu."

"Oui," renchérit Phichit, encore une fois sans détours. "Il est misérable. Va vite arranger ça."

D'une manière totalement typique de Yuuri, il attend la toute fin de la journée pour le faire, s'agitant nerveusement et cassant trois béchers à force de stresser. Sa relation avec Viktor a toujours été si facile, comme une évidence. Yuuri n'est pas habitué à se sentir aussi mal-à-l'aise, incapable de communiquer. Sur le chemin menant aux quartiers de capitaine de Viktor, Yuuri répète ce qu'il prévoit de dire dans sa tête, quelque chose qu'il fait seulement lorsqu'il doit parler à des étrangers. Cette pensée lui serre douloureusement le cœur.

Yuuri tape l'écran à côté de la porte de Viktor. Il peut entendre la sonnerie habituelle de la porte de Viktor de l'intérieur - un son de bulle de chewing-gum qu'on éclate. Il attend. Quand Viktor ne répond pas, il presse une nouvelle fois le bouton, impatient.

La porte coulisse, révèle Viktor, s'appuyant sur le chambranle, paraissant débraillé et renfrogné.

"Ugh, _dégage_ ," grogne Viktor, les yeux fermés.

"Je-je vais y aller, désolé de t'avoir embêté," bégaye Yuuri, regrettant déjà avoir songé de quitter les quartiers qu'il partage avec Phichit.

"Yuuri !" glapit Viktor et il ouvre grand les yeux. "Non, attends, ne t'en va pas ! Désolé, je pensais que c'était Chris."

Yuuri hésite.

"S'il te plaît, entre," insiste Viktor, le regard intense et désespéré.

Yuuri avance dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière lui presque sans un bruit.

Il reste planté là, mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devrait aller se percher sur le canapé de Viktor comme il le fait d'habitude ou non. Il se triture les ongles nerveusement, conscient des yeux de Viktor posés sur lui depuis le seuil.

"Tu viens juste de finir ton service ?" lui demande Yuuri, même s'il sait pertinemment que c'est le cas puisque c'est lui qui s'occupe de planifier les emplois du temps de tout le monde.

Viktor hoche la tête.

Yuuri ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler, et puis il oublie tout ce qu'il a prévu de dire parce que Viktor le regarde comme s'il était une créature apeurée et farouche, faisant attention de ne pas s'approcher trop près pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cela lui brise le cœur.

" _Vitya_ ," chuchote Yuuri et il s'avance, étreint la taille de Viktor de ses bras.

Et c'est comme si un barrage cédait.

"Je suis désolé," dit précipitamment Viktor, et il serre fort Yuuri contre lui, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. "Je-je sais combien ta famille compte pour toi. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir forcé à rester, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé en le faisant, je ne voulais pas -"

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé," se dépêche de dire Yuuri. "C'était la bonne chose à faire. Je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi, je suis désolé d'avoir traîné si longtemps, Vitya."

"Je croyais que tu me détestais," chuchote Viktor.

" _Jamais_ ," jure Yuuri. "Je ne le pensais pas. Je t'aime."

Viktor se fige, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

"Tu... m'aimes ?"

"Bien sûr." Yuuri fronce les sourcils, s'écarte légèrement pour regarder Viktor dans les yeux. "Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ne dis rien à Phichit."

"O-oh," rit Viktor, un rire aigu et tremblant. "O-oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr."

"Est-ce qu'on est... bon ?" demande prudemment Yuuri. Viktor a l'air encore pire que quand il a ouvert la porte. Yuuri pense qu'il a dû rater quelque chose dans ses excuses, mais il n'est pas sûr quoi.

"Oui." Viktor se racle la gorge, se reprend visiblement. Il lance à Yuuri son fameux sourire en forme de cœur. "Tout va bien. Meilleurs amis."

"Super," sourit Yuuri, soulagé et satisfait. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserre enfin. "Alors, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, ça te dirait d'aller aux jardins artificiels avec moi ? C'est au sujet de cette nouvelle plante hybride phosphorescente et on vient tout juste d'installer une lampe à ultraviolet. Je meurs d'envie de te la montrer depuis le début de la semaine."

"J'adorerais ça !" sourit Viktor et son visage s'illumine encore plus.

"Oh," ajoute-t-il quelques temps plus tard, "au fait, je vais _absolument_ dire à Phichit que tu me préfères à lui."

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel.

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : comme toujours, merci d'avoir lu ! le chapitre 3 paraîtra un peu plus tôt parce que mes examens se terminent la semaine prochaine !
> 
> n'hésitez à venir me voir sur tumblr !


	3. Le bon catalyseur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très, très bonne lecture ! Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires, je serai très heureuse de lire vos impressions ^^
> 
> Thank you once more, xylophones, for your wonderful story <3

* * *

xiii.

* * *

Viktor a cette mauvaise habitude d'appeler Yuuri sur le pont... dès que ça lui chante.

"Yuuri ! s'écrie Viktor, sa voix grésillant légèrement à cause de la mauvaise qualité de la communication. "J'ai besoin de toi !"

Yuuri tente de ne pas soupirer trop bruyamment. Il fourre le bécher qu'il était en train de tenir dans les mains de Minami.

"Fais un titrage de ça pour moi. Je dois aller voir ce que veut Viktor cette fois."

Avec Viktor, il y a toujours cinquante pour cent de chance que ce soit un problème sérieux. Parfois, c'est une anomalie scientifique, spécialement en physique, qui requiert toute l'attention de Yuuri ou alors ils vont tous mourir. Et parfois, Viktor l'appelle juste pour le forcer à quitter son labo. Yuuri espère qu'il pourra s'en occuper rapidement au moins, quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il a peur que Minami trébuche par inadvertance et renverse l'acide que Yuuri vient tout juste de lui remettre. Il espère qu'il ne le renversera pas sur quelque chose de fragile, comme une personne par exemple. Yuuri tape impatiemment l'écran du turboascenseur.

"Ah, te voilà," dit Viktor à peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes. "Quel genre de commandant en second fait attendre son capitaine si longtemps ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête d'un air affectueux. "Hé, ça fait à peine trente secondes."

"Aucune importance !" s'exclame Viktor avec un geste théâtral de la main. Il saute d'un bond, prend Yuuri par le coude et l'entraîne vers le siège du capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Yuuri Katsuki," déclare gravement Viktor. "Tu es sur le point de faire la plus grande découverte scientifique de tous les temps."

"Euh, d'accord ?"

"Chris !" appelle Viktor. "Montre-nous !"

"C'est parti !"

Le hublot d'observation est dégagé et révèle un astéroïde qui se rapproche d'eux à grande vitesse.

"Viktor," dit Yuuri calmement. "Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais il y a un astéroïde pas loin et on va le heurter de plein fouet si on ne bouge pas de là."

"Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas ça, Yuuri, regarde mieux !"

Yuuri observe attentivement l'astéroïde qui se dirige droit sur eux.

"Hum," fait-il remarquer.

"Regarde là ! Les cratères !"

Yuuri plisse les yeux, se penche en avant. Il pense pouvoir discerner des formes vaguement dessinées par les cratères sur la surface de l'astéroïde. On ne dirait pas un motif distinctif, ils sont assez rapprochés, mais -

"Oh !" chuchote Yuuri. "On dirait un chien !"

"Oui ! Un chien à la fourrure toute douce !"

"C'est incroyable !" renchérit Yuuri. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire. Il se tourne vers Leo. "Dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu l'as pris en photo."

"Yep."

"On devrait probablement changer de trajectoire maintenant," leur rappelle gentiment Chris.

"Oh, oui. Probablement," acquiesce Viktor d'un air distrait, son attention principalement focalisée sur Yuuri. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur le siège de capitaine, penche la tête en arrière, regarde Viktor à l'envers. Il sourit.

"Merci de me l'avoir montré," s'écrit-il joyeusement. Viktor lui rend son sourire, des plis rieurs au coin des yeux. Ils se sourient l'un l'autre pendant un moment, avant que Yuuri ne quitte à regret le siège.

"Hé bien, si c'est tout, je pense que je devrais retourner au labo."

Viktor se met à bouder, mais il le laisse partir. Yuuri ne peut même pas être agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son travail, pas quand il vient de voir la chose la plus géniale de toute sa vie. Il en parle à Minami et lui promet de lui envoyer les photographies que Leo a prises de l'astéroïde en forme de chien.

Bien sûr, tous les appels de Viktor ne se passent pas aussi bien.

Yuuri est crevé. Totalement crevé. Il vient tout juste de finir de rédiger le rapport détaillé de ses observations et de le transmettre à la base de données scientifiques de Starfleet. Il quitte immédiatement le labo juste après l'avoir envoyé, trop fatigué pour s'embêter à nettoyer et ranger un peu. Phichit est quelque part sur le vaisseau, en train de semer le chaos, probablement, alors Yuuri a leurs quartiers pour lui tout seul. Il enlève son uniforme, se change et s'effondre promptement tête la première sur son lit, s'endort dès que sa joue touche l'oreiller.

Une heure plus tard, le bruit strident de son tricordeur le réveille en sursaut. Yuuri grogne, tâtonne aveuglément.

"Oui ?" marmonne-t-il dans le récepteur.

"Yuuri !" hurle Viktor, l'air paniqué. "Viens vite ! Une urgence !"

Yuuri se lève d'un bond, enfile à la va-vite son uniforme.

"Donne-moi dix minutes."

"J'ai besoin de toi maintenant," le presse Viktor. Yuuri laisse tomber sa veste, fourre ses pieds dans ses chaussures et court vers le turboascenseur. Son esprit réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair, évalue toutes les possibilités. Sont-ils attaqués ? Il y a un problème avec la Fédération ? Un vaisseau spatial ennemi ?

"Je suis là !" crie Yuuri, dérapant dans sa course effrénée juste à côté de Viktor. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Viktor se tourne vers lui, le toise de haut en bas. Pousse un cri étranglé vaguement choqué.

"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? C'est quoi l'urgence ?"

"Guh," dit Viktor.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelle est la menace ?"

Viktor secoue la tête. Il se racle la gorge.

"Yuuri," déclare lentement Viktor. "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de porter ?"

Yuuri baisse la tête. Il avait accouru en pyjama, composé d'un vieux short noir assez serré et un T-Shirt où il était écrit 'Si j'étais une enzyme, je serais une hélicase d'ADN pour pouvoir dézipper tes gènes'. Yuuri rougit.

"Tu as dit que c'était urgent. J'étais en train de dormir."

Viktor déglutit visiblement.

"Je - euh. Je voulais juste te montrer - on a trouvé un autre astéroïde en forme de chien," explique-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les jambes nues de Yuuri. "Hum."

"Vous avez trouvé un autre astéroïde en forme de chien ?" Yuuri soupire. "Viktor, j'étais en train de _dormir_. Je suis _épuisé_. Tu m'as réveillé pour voir un astéroïde en forme de chien. J'y crois pas."

"Wow, Yuuri," siffle Chris. "Tu devrais porter ce short au lieu de ton pantalon d'uniforme. Tu es sexy quand tu es en colère."

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. Il jette un coup d'œil au hublot d'observation, remarque que cet astéroïde en forme de chien est _en effet plutôt mignon_. Il est trop agacé pour l'admettre, cependant. Yuuri tourne les talons, se dirige vers le turboascenseur.

"Je retourne me coucher. Si tu essayes encore une fois de me réveiller, tu es un homme mort," le menace-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Il croit entendre Viktor gémir et Chris ricaner mais honnêtement, il est trop crevé pour s'en soucier. Juste avant que les portes du turboascenseur ne se referment, Yuuri entend Chris dire "Arrête de le mater et reprends-toi, Nikiforov," mais il décide d'ignorer ça aussi.

Yuuri sera probablement mort de honte d'avoir couru sur le pont en mini-short. Mais ce sera pour après. Pour l'instant, il veut juste dormir.

* * *

xiv.

* * *

Quelque chose ne tourne pas exactement rond aujourd'hui.

Yuuri n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il se sent _vieux_. Ancien.

Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il sait que quelque chose... cloche.

Yuuri se perche paresseusement sur l'accoudoir du siège de capitaine de Viktor. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, juste tuer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le prochain système planétaire. Toutes les expériences de Yuuri sont terminées et il a envoyé les rapports au comité scientifique de Starfleet pour qu'ils les valident. Il passe le temps en réorganisant sur sa tablette l'emploi du temps de tout le monde, changeant distraitement le code couleur des différents membres de l'équipage.

"Date stellaire 1312.4," marmonne Yuuri à sa tablette. "Le vaisseau vole sans difficultés. Heure estimée d'arrivée sur Alpha Centauri d'environ -"

Soudain, des tremblements s'emparent du vaisseau qui penche sur la droite, projetant Yuuri tout droit sur les genoux de Viktor dans un gémissement atroce de métal.

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

"Leo !" crie Viktor. "Mets Sara sur la ligne."

"Compris !"

"Sara, fais un rapport de la situation !"

"On a heurté quelque chose, Capitaine," résonne la voix de Sara sur le pont. "Ou plus exactement, quelque chose nous a heurtés ? Tout va bien, les moteurs n'ont rien. Juste un peu secoués."

"C'est venu de nulle part, Viktor," dit Christophe, faisant défiler un million d'écrans différents sur son poste de pilotage. "Ce n'était pas sur le radar, je ne sais pas -"

Une autre collision brutale.

Les lumières s'éteignent.

Yuri cligne des yeux, pris de court.

Il est perché sur l'accoudoir du siège de capitaine de Viktor. Il baisse la tête, regarde Viktor se tourner les pouces. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Yuuri contemple la tablette qu'il a dans les mains, fronce les sourcils. Il devrait peut-être réorganiser les emplois du temps de tout le monde, tiens. Il devrait aussi se mettre à jour et lire les rapports les plus récents.

"Date stellaire 1312.4," marmonne Yuuri à sa tablette. "Le vaisseau vole sans difficultés. Heure estimée d'arrivée sur Alpha Centauri d'environ -"

Yuuri est interrompu par une brusque secousse qui l'envoie valser sur les genoux de Viktor.

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

Yuuri cligne des yeux. Attends.

"Leo !" crie Viktor. "Mets Sara sur la ligne."

Yuuri a un étrange pressentiment.

"Compris !"

"Sara, fais un rapport de la situation !"

"On a heurté quelque chose, Capitaine," résonne la voix de Sara sur le pont. "Ou plus exactement, quelque chose nous a heurtés ? Tout va bien, les moteurs n'ont rien. Juste un peu secoués."

"Viktor," déclare Yuuri, la voix pressante. "Je pense que quelque chose -"

Une autre collision brutale.

Les lumières s'éteignent.

Yuuri pousse une exclamation étouffée, sursaute violemment et tombe de là où il était installé, sur l'accoudoir du siège de capitaine de Viktor. Il jette des regards paniqués tout autour de lui et son expression confuse se reflète sur les visages des autres membres de l'équipage.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche," dit-il, agrippant sa tablette. Il y regarde l'heure.

1312.4

"Yuuri ?" Viktor fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ?"

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche," répète-t-il, puis il se prépare à l'impact.

Les lumières s'éteignent.

"Tes cheveux sont plus longs," déglutit Yuuri. Il glisse de l'accoudoir du siège de Viktor, se met debout. Il vérifie l'heure sur sa tablette, mais il sait déjà pertinemment quelle date stellaire sera affichée sur l'écran.

"On est coincés," dit Viktor. "On est en train de vivre les mêmes minutes en boucle. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps - Leo, passe-moi Mila."

La première collision les frappe. Leo jure alors qu'il est éjecté de son poste sous l'impact. Il presse le bouton pour mettre Mila sur la ligne de communication de là où il est allongé sur le sol.

"Mila," grogne Viktor, aidant d'une main Yuuri à conserver son équilibre, sa poigne l'enserrant comme un étau. Au moins, cette fois, Yuuri n'a pas été projeté directement sur les genoux de son capitaine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, une sorte d'attaque ?"

"Pas d'interférences extérieures," rapporte Mila. "Vous avez parlé à Sara ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien - ?"

On les heurte une deuxième fois.

Les lumières s'éteignent.

"Merde !" jure Viktor. Il lève la tête vers Yuuri, perché sur l'accoudoir de son siège. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Je l'ai chronométré," dit Yuuri. "J'ai compté dans ma tête. On a cinq minutes et trente-deux secondes avant que tout ne se remette à zéro. Je pense qu'on est piégé dans une sorte de boucle temporelle ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène pareil."

"Et comment on en sort ?" demande Chris. "Est-ce qu'on peut s'en éloigner avec le vaisseau ? On est tombé dans un genre de distorsion dans l'espace-temps ?"

"Peut-être," dit Yuuri distraitement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il vérifie l'heure. "Dix secondes avant le premier impact."

Viktor rattrape Yuuri avant que ce dernier ne tombe. Ils se préparent ensemble pour le choc.

"Active l'hyperpropulsion !" hurle Yuuri.

"Quoi ? Mais et si - ?"

"Fais-le ! Avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent une nouvelle fois !"

Chris pianote à toute vitesse sur le panneau de contrôle. Il vérifie les systèmes une dernière fois. Leo prévient le reste de l'équipage qu'ils vont faire un saut dans l'hyperespace.

"Capitaine ?" demande Chris, sa main au-dessus du panneau de contrôle, attendant le feu vert.

"Mets les gaz."

Yuuri saute du siège de Viktor. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa tablette.

1312.5

"Oh, merci mon Dieu," soupire-t-il et il se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. L'équipage sur le pont crie de joie.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_?" Yuuri lève la tête vers Viktor, qui regarde par-dessus l'accoudoir de son siège son commandant en second encore sous le choc. "Combien de temps on a été coincé dans ce truc avant de le remarquer ? On dirait que tu ne t'es pas rasé depuis des semaines."

Viktor passe une main sur sa mâchoire effectivement légèrement barbue. Yuuri le trouverait extrêmement attirant s'il n'était pas trop occupé à paniquer d'avoir tout juste été emprisonné dans une boucle temporelle.

"Yuuri," chuchote Viktor et il lui tend la main, l'aide à se relever.

"Bien," dit ce dernier. Ils ont du travail, doivent rassurer le reste de l'équipage qui doit sans doute être aussi affolé que lui à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut que Yuuri se reprenne. "Bien."

Alors il triche. Il envoie des explications à tous ses officiers en chef, les laisse se débrouiller pour expliquer les récents événements aux membres de leurs départements respectifs. Il s'adresse à l'ensemble des personnes occupant le vaisseau un grand total de dix secondes, leur confirmant qu'ils sont bien sortis de la boucle temporelle et que quiconque en ressentant le besoin pouvait aller à l'infirmerie passer une évaluation psychologique. Désolé, Seung-gil.

Après s'en être occupé, Yuuri se retrouve sur le pont d'observation. Activer l'hyperpropulsion n'a en réalité pas fait grand-chose, ils n'ont atterri qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur dernière localisation connue avant d'entrer dans la boucle. Yuuri contemple les débris éparpillés d'un système stellaire inconnu. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était venu taillader les corps célestes présents avec une tronçonneuse. Au bout d'un moment, il entend quelqu'un s'approcher de lui par-derrière. Rien qu'avec la cadence de sa démarche et le bruit de ses pas, Yuuri sait que c'est Viktor. Ils se tiennent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Viktor ne se décide à parler.

"C'est un cimetière de planètes, qui s'appelle Eris," murmure Viktor. "J'ai regardé dans les fichiers de Starfleet."

"Eris ?"

"Chaos."

Yuuri hoche la tête. Il regarde les amas de roche déserts illuminés par la faible lumière d'une étoile mourante.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ici. Il y a des millions d'années, une collision sûrement, peut-être autre chose. Le dossier disait qu'à une époque, c'était un système stellaire prospère. Mais maintenant..." Viktor ne termine pas sa phrase, le regard perdu dans le vague.

"On devrait alerter Starfleet de la présence de la boucle. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'y retrouver piégé et ne pas être aussi chanceux que nous." Yuuri suit du regard les nuages tourbillonnants de débris stellaires.

Viktor fredonne pensivement.

"Vitya," chuchote Yuuri, tirant Viktor par la manche. "Est-ce que tu penses que... la boucle temporelle a été fabriquée ? Par la civilisation qui habitait sur ce système, il y a bien longtemps ?"

"Peut-être," dit Viktor. "Starfleet n'a pas pu déduire grand-chose des débris, mais ils ont découvert que leur technologie avait des siècles d'avance sur la nôtre. S'ils ont vu la collision arriver, peut-être qu'ils s'y sont préparés. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi personne n'a jamais reçu un signal de détresse de leur part."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils feraient ça. Se piéger dans une... boucle, pour l'éternité. C'est l'enfer. Il devait sûrement y avoir une autre option, un autre système où ils auraient pu trouver refuge, plutôt que de juste rester là à revivre les mêmes minutes pour l'éternité."

"Je pense que je les comprends. N'as-tu jamais vécu un moment et souhaité qu'il ne se termine jamais ?"

Yuuri repense à la nuit étoilée parmi tant de nuits étoilées, durant leur scolarité à l'Académie, quand Yuuri a emmené Viktor jusqu'aux jardins sur le toit du bâtiment du département scientifique ; tous les deux en train de glousser, de s'accrocher en riant l'un à l'autre comme des adolescents. Il repense à la fois où il avait tourné légèrement la tête, avait vu le visage de Viktor éclairé par la Lune, San Francisco en arrière-plan avec ses gratte-ciels scintillants comme des guirlandes de Noël.

"Si."

"Et tu ne ferais pas n'importe quoi pour protéger les personnes que tu aimes, même si cela veut dire les condamner à revivre les mêmes moments pour toujours ?"

"Si," répond Yuuri sans réfléchir. "Il y a peu de choses que je ne ferai pas pour les personnes que j'aime."

Viktor fixe Yuuri, paraît manifestement attendre _quelque chose_. Yuuri a un peu l'impression d'être testé, comme s'il y avait une réponse à donner, réponse que Viktor connaît déjà, mais qu'il espère quand même entendre de la bouche de Yuuri. Et Yuuri a l'impression de peser une tonne tout à coup. Il a le sentiment que des réactions chimiques attendent tout juste de se produire, n'attendent plus que le bon catalyseur, que _Yuuri_.

Yuuri prend la fuite, comme le lâche qu'il est, comme toujours.

"On devrait commencer à travailler sur le rapport d'incident," déclare-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il entend Viktor soupirer derrière lui, mais n'ose pas se retourner.

Au bout d'un moment, Viktor le suit.

* * *

xv.

* * *

Yuuri se réveille, de la musique pop assourdissante dans ses oreilles et plein de confettis partout dans la pièce.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Yuuri !"

Yuuri ouvre les yeux, voit les membres de l'Enterprise dont il est le plus proche debout dans sa chambre, chacun coiffé d'un chapeau d'anniversaire brillamment coloré. Phichit a même réussi à faire porter à Seung-gil un bouquet de ballons.

Yuuri grogne, tente de s'enfouir sous sa couette. Peut-être que s'il y pense suffisamment fort, les officiers hautement gradés de Starfleet au bout de son lit disparaîtront comme par magie et Yuuri pourra rattraper son sommeil très en retard.

"Non non !" chantonne Phichit, et sa main, aussi vive qu'une vipère, force Yuuri à sortir de son terrier. "C'est ton jour ! Une journée spéciale, rien que pour toi ! Tu ne vas pas te rendormir maintenant !"

Yuuri s'assoit, grommelle, encore trop engourdi de sommeil pour être embarrassé. "Je vais tous vous virer et diriger par moi-même vos départements. Sortez de mon vaisseau."

"Yuuri !" rit Viktor. "Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter ton équipage ! On voulait juste te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire !"

"Ce qui m'aurait surpris, c'est que Phichit retrouve son calme pour une fois, ne soit pas surexcité comme d'habitude et n'organise _pas_ un truc extravagant et humiliant pour changer."

"Allez, lève-toi, lève-toi !" s'écrie ce dernier, extirpant Yuuri de l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante de son lit. "Allez, tout le monde dehors, vous avez fait du bon travail. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'enfiler à Yuuri son Super Costume d'Anniversaire de Katsudon Trop Sexy, alors dehors, dehors !"

L'équipage bat en retraite et sort de sa chambre, tout en lui souhaitant encore une fois bon anniversaire.

"Katsudon," siffle Yurio, juste avant de quitter la pièce. "Je t'ai pris ça. C'est pas parce qu'on est amis ou un truc du genre, c'est juste que je me sentais obligé alors - tiens."

Il laisse tomber une petite boîte mal emballée sur les genoux de Yuuri, puis prend la fuite, claquant la porte en partant. Yuuri serre la boîte contre son cœur. Il va la chérir pour toujours. Il se tourne ensuite vers Phichit.

"Le Super Costume d'Anniversaire de Katsudon Trop Sexy ?"

Trente minutes plus tard, Yuuri fait son apparition sur le pont, portant ce qu'il peut seulement décrire comme étant une catastrophe faite de paillettes et des mauvaises idées de Phichit. Ce pantalon est bien trop serré pour être porté dans un environnement de travail.

Bien sûr, personne ne commente à quel point son pantalon est moulant, car le pont est complètement désert.

Au départ, Yuuri panique. La première chose à laquelle il pense, c'est que l'équipage a été kidnappé à part Phichit et lui. Puis Yuuri pense que si ça se trouve, tout le monde était tellement agacé par son comportement qu'ils ont pris les navettes de sauvetage et se sont enfuis, incapable de passer une minute de plus sur le même vaisseau spatial que Yuuri.

Yuuri ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, non, son imagination saute sur la pire issue possible, à la vitesse d'une _fusée_ hypersonique.

Heureusement, Yuuri est sauvé de son anxiété chronique par Viktor qui se glisse derrière lui et lui fait la putain de peur de sa vie.

"Je leur ai donné un jour de congé !" s'exclame Viktor, la voix très forte, juste à côté de son oreille.

"Ah !"

Yuuri fait volte-face et le fusille du regard.

"Désolé," glousse Viktor, l'air pas désolé du tout. "Mais c'est ton anniversaire ! Et Phichit a demandé à ce qu'on fasse un arrêt sur la planète festive la plus proche. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un jour de congé !"

"Vitya," dit Yuuri d'une voix stridente, fixant du regard les sièges de navigation déserts. "Qui est en train de piloter le vaisseau, là, tout de suite ?"

"C'est moi !"

"Tout seul ?"

"Hé bien, maintenant que tu es là, non."

Yuuri plisse les yeux.

"C'était une excuse pour que tu puisses enfin réaliser ton fantasme de copiloter un vaisseau spatial avec moi ?"

"Pas initialement, non. On est presque amarré, en fait. J'allais nous faire atterrir et puis attendre pour te faire de nouveau la surprise, mais tu es là un peu plus tôt que prévu et, hé bien. Ton aide pourrait en effet m'être utile."

Yuuri soupire, mais il a un sourire tendre aux lèvres alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur le siège d'ordinaire occupé par Zaira. Viktor s'assied dans celui de Chris. Ensemble, ils pilotent lentement l'Enterprise, huit cents mètres de long, de grâce et de majesté pure. Yuuri adore le fait que leur vaisseau est en réalité pareil à une petite ville qui voyage dans l'espace. Il ne l'admettra jamais à Viktor, mais il y a quelque chose d'addictif à s'asseoir aux commandes d'un si grand vaisseau, un gardien fait de métal et de moteurs à ions, à le guider pour qu'il s'amarre en sécurité au-dessus de la planète où ils vont faire escale.

"Tu as dit que c'était une planète festive ?" demande Yuuri, jetant un œil par le hublot d'observation à la masse de roches en contrebas. "Je veux dire, ça ne me paraît pas très... festif, comme ça."

"Phichit m'a certifié qu'ils avaient les meilleures boîtes de nuit de tout le quadrant. Allez, viens, allons rejoindre les autres."

Yuuri lance un regard aux alentours, hésitant.

Les lumières de la boîte de nuit pulsent en rythme avec la musique électronique assourdissante qui assaille leurs oreilles. Les néons rose et bleu, la fumée rendent l'atmosphère fascinante, sexy et Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher d'être attiré en dépit de ses protestations de tout à l'heure. Il n'aime pas les boîtes de nuit, mais d'une certaine manière, les percussions désespérées de la musique et la masse de corps qui se déhanchent sur la piste de danse l'enthousiasment.

"Allons te chercher un verre."

Yuuri se fait tirer vers le bar par Phichit, qui paye aussitôt une tournée de shots pour leurs amis et _deux_ tournées pour Yuuri.

"Il faut s'amuser dans la vie !" s'exclame Phichit quand Yuuri hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Hé bien - c'est _vrai_ que Yuuri est un jeune homme en bonne santé et vigoureux. Et il n'a jamais vraiment fait la fête quand il était étudiant. _Et_ il est entouré par ses amis à qui il peut (majoritairement) faire confiance pour l'arrêter si jamais il lui venait en tête de faire quelque chose de trop stupide.

Yuuri boit les shots.

Une heure - deux heures peut-être ? ou alors plusieurs _jours_ \- après, Yuuri se retrouve entassé autour d'une table avec ses amis, en train de rire et de boire. Boire, surtout. Phichit et Christophe s'occupent bien de lui, en lui remplissant son verre à chaque fois que ce dernier est vide. Leo a commencé à imiter les autres membres de l'équipage et Yuuri rit si fort qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. Yuuri se sent... bien ! Genre, vraiment bien ! Il adore tellement ses amis !

Il avale de grandes gorgées de son verre, rejette la tête en arrière. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit un éclair argenté, une pointe de dents blanches découvertes par un sourire.

"Oh ! Les gars, j'ai trouvé Viktor," annonce fièrement Yuuri. Il tire Phichit par la manche. "Il est là-bas avec -"

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, car il ne reconnaît pas le mignon jeune homme brun assis au bar avec Viktor, et Yuuri connaît _toutes les personnes_ que Viktor connaît, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ?

Puis le garçon mignon pose sa main sur le genou de Viktor et éclate de rire.

"Qui," siffle Yuuri, les yeux acérés. "Qui c'est _celui-là_?!"

"Quoi ?" Phichit tend le cou pour mieux voir. "De quoi est-ce que tu - Oh."

Yuuri fulmine de rage. Il prend une autre gorgée de son verre.

"C'est _mon_ Vitya," affirme-t-il, ses paroles rendues pâteuses par l'alcool. "Il - Il se prend pour _qui_?! A s'asseoir si près de mon Vitya, à le toucher comme ça. Je suis si ! Phichit, Chris - Je suis si ! Si -!"

Yuuri ne termine pas sa phrase, le mot décrivant les griffes en train de lacérer sa poitrine lui échappant malgré tous ses efforts.

"Jaloux ?" propose Chris.

"Oui ! C'est ça ! Wow, Chris, tu es si intelligent ! Apprends-moi à être aussi intelligent que toi !"

"Yuuri, tu as littéralement le QI le plus élevé des personnes assises à cette table. Probablement même de cette planète entière."

"Si je suis si intelligent, alors pourquoi Vitya ne me regarde pas _moi_ comme ça ?" réplique Yuuri, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Chris a un reniflement moqueur. Phichit fronce les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Yuuri, chéri, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Viktor regarde ce type comment ?"

"Avec -! Avec des _yeux pleins de cœur comme dans les émojis_! Phichit ! Comme ceux que tu avais l'habitude d'envoyer à ce joli garçon dans ton cours de chimie organique avant que tu découvres qu'il avait une petite amie !"

Phichit rougit violemment. Yuuri sourit. Incroyable ! Il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il a fait rougir Phichit !

"Wow," commente Leo, avec un sourire goguenard. "Yuuri ivre est tellement drôle."

"La ferme, Leo. Yuuri, trésor, amour de ma vie, lune de ma nuit, je t'aime mais là, franchement, tu es ridicule. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux. Aussi : tu es beaucoup trop imbibé d'alcool, alors peut-être que -"

"Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Yuuri ?" l'interrompt Chris. "Tu devrais aller les rejoindre. On ne voudrait pas que Viktor regarde quelqu'un d'autre avec... ces yeux pleins de cœur comme dans les émojis... n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu as raison, Chris !" Yuuri sautille sur son siège. Avec un sourire en coin, il déboutonne le premier bouton de sa chemise.

"Euh - attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu fais -?"

"Je dois aller sauver Vitya," annonce Yuuri. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Le sauver des griffes démoniaques de ce mignon garçon."

"Hum," dit Phichit. "Yuuri, attends -"

Mais Yuuri ne l'écoute pas. Comment peut-il l'écouter alors que Viktor, _son Viktor_ , est là-bas, en train de se faire draguer par un étranger sorti de nulle part. Yuuri avale cul sec le reste de son verre et bondit sur ses pieds avec plus de grâce que quiconque aussi alcoolisé que lui en a le droit. Yuuri marche d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à l'endroit où est Viktor et son nouvel ami, roulant des hanches, ignorant superbement les appels de Phichit et Leo lui criant de revenir s'asseoir.

Yuuri sait exactement à quel moment Viktor remarque sa présence car son regard, auparavant posé sur son compagnon, se pose aussitôt sur lui et ne le quitte plus. Yuuri a un sourire en coin, lascif et sensuel.

"Bonjour," ronronne Yuuri, derrière le jeune homme brun assis en face de Viktor.

"Salut," répond ce dernier, son regard se posant tour à tour sur l'expression vaguement paniquée de Viktor et celle séductrice de Yuuri. "Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness. Viktor, c'est un ami à toi ?"

"O-Oui !" Viktor se racle la gorge. "Je te présente Yuuri Katsuki, c'est mon -"

"Je suis son _commandement en second_ ," sourit fièrement Yuuri. Et puis il s'avance et s'assoit sur les genoux de Viktor.

Viktor s'étrangle promptement.

"Oh," dit le capitaine Harkness, avec un sourire plein de regrets. "Ah, je vois. Hé bien, j'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance, Viktor, Yuuri."

Yuuri sourit d'un air satisfait devant la vue du capitaine Harkness battant en retraite. Il se tourne vers Viktor qui semble avoir récupéré de son quasi étouffement et fixe désormais Yuuri intensément.

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Yuuri ne répond pas. Il passe son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Viktor, pose sa main sur sa nuque pour jouer avec les petits cheveux à la base de son crâne. De son autre main, il guide celles de Viktor, les incite à se poser sur sa taille. Viktor émet un couinement. Yuuri trouve ça très mignon. Mais ! Il ne peut se permettre d'être distrait par à quel point Viktor est mignon ! Yuuri est venu ici pour remplir une _mission_ et cette dernière consiste à faire réaliser à Viktor l'erreur qu'il a commise.

"Vitya," boude Yuuri. Il se penche en avant, susurre les mots suivants à son oreille. "Je n'aime pas quand tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

"Uh !" répond Viktor intelligemment. "D-D'accord ! Je ne le ferai plus."

Yuuri recule légèrement et lui adresse un grand sourire. Bien ! C'était plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Viktor lui rend son sourire, un peu hésitant. Son visage est légèrement rosi, ce qui fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Yuuri suppose que sa rougeur est probablement due à l'alcool ? Oui, ça explique tout ! Viktor a sûrement trop bu, ce qui l'a rendu vulnérable aux attaques de jolis garçons. Yuuri ne le tolèrera pas ! C'est son devoir de protéger Viktor contre les démons de l'alcool et des mignons jeunes hommes.

"Vitya," dit Yuuri. Il prend le visage de Viktor dans ses mains.

"Oui, Yuuri ?" répond Viktor, légèrement haletant. Viktor a bu combien de verres ? Beaucoup trop ! Il est chanceux que Yuuri soit venu à son secours avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme tomber amoureux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ignorant, inattentif et obtus.

"Tu !" poursuit Yuuri, en approchant son visage. "Tu ne devrais pas boire autant !"

Viktor cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Puis il sourit.

" _Moi_ , je ne devrais pas boire autant ?" Il s'esclaffe, amusé.

"Oui ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu as un faible pour les mignons jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs quand tu es alcoolisé," annonce Yuuri, comme s'il venait de faire une importante découverte scientifique. Il fait un geste vague en direction de là où le capitaine Harkness a disparu, tel un chercheur citant ses sources.

"Oh, vraiment ?" rit Viktor.

"Oui, vraiment ! Heureusement, _je_ suis venu te sauver à temps," sourit Yuuri.

"Me sauver à temps ? Avant quoi ?"

"Avant que tu ne tombes amoureux !"

"Ah," sourit Viktor. "Trop tard."

"Oh." Yuuri cligne des yeux, pris de court.

Viktor ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais on tape sur l'épaule de Yuuri et il se détourne de Viktor, voit Phichit debout à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Phichit !" s'exclame Yuuri, ravi.

"Je pense que tu en as eu assez," dit ce dernier, ses yeux soupçonneux focalisés sur les mains de Viktor, chaudes et toujours confortablement installées sur la taille de Yuuri. "Alors, vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Retournons au vaisseau."

"D'accord !" Yuuri acquiesce, enthousiaste. Sa mission est terminée, après tout. Il doute que Viktor va se faire draguer par un autre mignon jeune homme ce soir, pas quand Yuuri l'a spécialement averti de sa faiblesse fatale. Il doit retourner sur le vaisseau pour pouvoir écrire un rapport officiel de la mission, qui est un succès incontestable.

"A plus tard, Vitya," dit Yuuri. Avant de se laisser glisser des genoux de Viktor, il se penche en avant et effleure brièvement leurs nez. "Bye !"

Dès qu'ils sont sortis de la boîte de nuit, Phichit se tourne vers Yuuri et soupire.

"Je te ferais la leçon sur pourquoi il ne faut pas prendre de mauvaises décisions et nourrir les faux espoirs d'un pauvre capitaine aux cheveux argentés qui ne se méfie pas du tout - mais je doute que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit après ton troisième shot demain matin."

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, penche la tête sur le côté, confus.

"Et puis, tu ressembles beaucoup trop à un chiot adorable quand tu es ivre comme ça." Phichit soupire encore une fois, tire gentiment Yuuri vers lui pour qu'il le suive. "Franchement, ça ne cessera jamais de me fasciner la manière dont tu peux passer de séducteur invétéré à gentil garçon tout mignon en genre, deux secondes."

"Tu es énervé contre moi ?" demande Yuuri. Il agrippe la main de Phichit. Il n'aime pas quand les gens sont énervés contre lui, surtout Phichit.

"Non," répond Phichit.

"Génial !" Yuuri sautille sur place. "Alors on pourra se regarder un film quand on sera rentrés ?"

"Le Roi et le patineur ?"

"D'accord !"

"Et toutes ses suites ?"

"Ouais !"

Mais une fois rentrés, Yuuri s'endort dès les cinq premières minutes du film. Il se réveille le lendemain matin avec une migraine d'enfer et aucun souvenir de la veille.

* * *

xvi.

* * *

Peu après que la crise sur la Terre a été évitée, il leur manque des provisions et de l'équipement. Chris et Zaira les emmènent jusqu'à un système planétaire paisible et agréable, au bord de la galaxie. Un peu l'équivalent galactique d'une station-service, avec des producteurs de carbone et des planètes remplies de bétail. Ils s'amarrent près de la capitale, qui semble contenir la seule tour de contrôle dotée de communications longue distance du système.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu nous emmener dans un endroit qui serait... civilisé, en fait ?" grommelle Yurio. "Je pense que les habitants de ce trou perdu ne savent même pas ce qu'est un vaisseau spatial."

"Ne sois pas impoli, Yurio," le gronde gentiment Viktor. "Bon travail, Chris, Zaira. Un atterrissage parfait, je suis fier de vous."

Zaira rougit à ce compliment, la couleur de ses joues du même joli rose que son hidjab. Chris fait un geste vague de la main.

"C'était rien du tout."

Yuuri regarde par le hublot d'observation la petite planète à l'apparence idyllique en contrebas. Il observe le spectacle par-dessus l'épaule de Viktor, assis sur son siège de capitaine, sa main reposant confortablement sur son bras.

"Viktor, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de provisions et d'équipements tu comptes trouver ici," fait-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne veux pas leur piquer tout leur stock. On forme un équipage plutôt nombreux, peut-être qu'on aurait dû attendre d'atteindre Tellar Prime ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas besoin de tant de choses que ça. Starfleet ne veut juste pas qu'on retourne explorer les confins de l'espace tout de suite, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose ici et qu'on ait besoin de nous," murmure Viktor en regardant Yuuri. Il hoche la tête puis sourit.

"Très bien, occupons-nous de nous réapprovisionner alors."

Ils donnent à l'équipage quelques jours de permission obligatoires, sous l'insistance de Viktor. Ils quittent l'Enterprise par petits groupes, certains restant sur le vaisseau avant qu'ils n'alternent. Yuuri compte bien profiter de ses jours de vacances. La planète sur laquelle ils sont, Io, et ses planètes environnantes ressemblent beaucoup à la Terre, avec leurs prairies luxurieuses et leurs mers scintillantes. Phichit trépigne sur place d'excitation, ayant visiblement hâte de photographier le paysage teinté étrangement de couleurs pastel.

Yuuri est dans ses quartiers, rassemblant quelques affaires dans un sac, quand Viktor toque à la porte.

"Yuuri !" le salue-t-il joyeusement, le pas sautillant. Il entre et se perche au bout du lit de Yuuri, le regardant faire son sac.

"Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ? Tu nous as fait tout ton petit discours comme quoi il fallait savoir faire des pauses de temps en temps, tu sais que toi aussi tu mérites un peu de repos, hein ?"

"Mhmm !" acquiesce Viktor. "En vérité, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ?"

Yuuri a un petit rire, désigne d'un geste son sac. "Evidemment que je viens. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu nous as donné des jours de permission obligatoires, en fait."

"Oui, c'est vrai, haha !" répond Viktor. Il rougit. Yuuri trouve ça bizarre. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Viktor semble étrangement nerveux. C'est rare qu'il soit aussi hésitant, agité, et encore plus rare qu'il vienne lui-même jusqu'aux quartiers qu'occupent ensemble Phichit et Yuuri au lieu d'appeler Yuuri via le réseau de communication comme il en a l'habitude.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Tout va parfaitement bien, juste. Euh."

"Crache le morceau, Viktor. Peu importe ce que c'est, j'ai sûrement entendu pire de la bouche de Christophe."

"Non, tout va bien, vraiment, je t'assure ! C'est juste que... J'étais en train de réfléchir."

"C'est rare venant de ta part."

"Hé !" Viktor fronce le nez. L'audace de Yuuri et son humour un peu moqueur semblent avoir réussi à faire diminuer la tension qui l'habitait cependant, aussi Yuuri considère ça comme une petite victoire.

"Je réfléchissais au fait qu'on ne se voyait plus beaucoup. Dernièrement."

"On se voit tous les jours," fait remarquer Yuuri.

"Oui, mais je veux dire, se voir _vraiment_. Comme on en avait l'habitude à l'Académie. Et je me demandais si... tu aurais peut-être envie de sortir ? Avec moi ?"

"Sortir ?"

"On pourrait prendre un des jets, explorer les alentours, comme au bon vieux temps," sourit Viktor, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. "Io a des satellites intéressants à visiter, à ce qu'il paraît."

"Oh," dit Yuuri. "Oui. Bien sûr, allons-y. Laisse-moi juste prévenir Phichit, qu'il sache que ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre."

Viktor lui adresse un grand sourire et prend Yuuri dans ses bras, surexcité.

"C'est génial ! Je vais aller préparer Makka !"

Avant de partir, Yuuri s'arrête aux cuisines, prépare leur déjeuner. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça quand ils étaient encore étudiants, emmenant de quoi pique-niquer avant de s'envoler et profiter de la lumière du soleil de la Terre. Une fois, Viktor avait volé jusqu'à nord du Canada pour qu'ils puissent contempler ensemble les aurores boréales. C'est à cette occasion que Yuuri avait parlé pour la première fois à Viktor de son anxiété, évoquant avec sincérité les ombres qui hantaient parfois son esprit alors que le ciel s'illuminait de splendides couleurs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Yuuri se glisse dans le siège en nanofibres fait sur mesure de Makkachin comme si c'était sa seconde maison. Il s'attache, regarde Viktor procéder aux vérifications habituelles avant de décoller.

"Prêt ?"

"Toujours," répond Yuuri avec un sourire. "Allez, Viktor. Ne me dis pas que tu es rouillé."

Viktor hausse un sourcil. "Tu me mets au défi ?"

"Peut-être," réplique Yuuri et puis ils s'envolent, quittent le hangar gris métallique de l'Enterprise et foncent dans le vide paisible qui s'étend devant eux.

"Wow," souffle Yuuri. Il tend le cou, heureux que le cockpit de Makkachin soit doté d'un dôme en verre renforcé totalement transparent. Yuuri regarde l'ombre immense de l'Enterprise, majestueuse et intimidante dans le noir de l'espace, disparaître peu à peu dans le lointain. "Notre vaisseau est vraiment magnifique."

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était notre enfant," fait remarquer Viktor en souriant affectueusement. Il entre les cordonnées du satellite le plus proche avant de passer Makkachin en autopilotage, puis se tourne vers Yuuri.

"Quoi, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être notre enfant," rit Yuuri. "Après tout, notre équipage est littéralement constitué d'une bande de gamins."

"J'espère que tu seras plus gentil avec les vrais enfants que nous aurons, un jour," dit Viktor, l'air rêveur. Yuuri est totalement confus.

"Quoi ?"

"Hum," bredouille Viktor. "N-non pas que je pense déjà aux enfants, haha. Je voulais juste dire que - euh. Que tu es plutôt sévère avec notre équipage."

"Oh. Hé bien, ce sont des officiers entraînés. Ils devraient agir en tant que tels parfois. Et en dépit de toutes les plaisanteries qu'ils font en te traitant de mère poule, au final tu leur laisses tout passer."

"Pas tout."

"La semaine dernière, tu as surpris Guang Hong et Leo en train d'organiser des paris avec le reste de l'équipage et la seule chose que tu as faite, c'est leur faire un petit sermon de rien du tout. Ils pariaient sur quoi d'ailleurs ?"

"R-rien d'important. Et ce n'est pas le sujet ! Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre eux, ils sont si jeunes. Comme tu l'as dit : ce sont littéralement des gosses ! Je me sens si vieux, Yuuri. Quand est-ce qu'on a vieilli à ce point ?"

"J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je ne suis pas vieux. Toi, par contre, t'es un véritable _dinosaure_."

"Vingt-neuf ans, ce n'est pas vieux !"

"Si. Tu devrais songer à prendre ta retraite. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te trouvera une maison tout à fait charmante où vivre tes vieux jours, dans les tropiques, avec plein de beaux jeunes hommes que tu pourras mater toute la journée."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de beaux jeunes hommes. Et je ne suis pas vieux !"

Yuuri sourit. Viktor a raison : cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas sortis comme ça, rien que tous les deux. Il adore taquiner Viktor et plaisanter avec lui comme ça, sans qu'un membre de l'équipage vienne les interrompre. Ils discutent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant une petite heure, le temps qu'il leur faut pour arriver sur Calliope, le septième des neuf satellites d'Io. Ils atterrissent au sommet d'une petite montagne, surplombant la surface couleur lilas et pleine de trous du corps céleste. Viktor met en route le générateur d'atmosphère artificiel et sort du jet. Il tend la main à Yuuri.

"Wow !" s'exclame ce dernier. "C'est vraiment très violet ! Pourquoi c'est de cette couleur-là ?"

"Ce n'est pas sa couleur naturelle, en vérité," l'informe Viktor. "J'ai lu les fichiers de Starfleet à ce sujet. Cette couleur serait apparemment due à une forte exposition à des composants chimiques il y a une éternité quand ce système était encore utilisé pour de la production de masse."

"Est-ce que c'est pas dangereux d'être ici alors ?"

"Pas du tout, on ne risque rien. Juste une couleur bizarre."

Yuuri se gorge du paysage, apprécie comment ils peuvent discerner de là où ils sont les autres satellites d'Io. Puis il se rend compte qu'il tient toujours la main de Viktor dans la sienne.

"Oh ! Désolé," dit-il, en retirant sa main. Viktor fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche. Il s'apprête à parler, mais Yuuri est momentanément distrait parce que -

"Viktor, regarde ! Le lever de soleil !"

"En fait, c'est toujours le lever de soleil sur ce satellite," débute Viktor. Il continue à exposer des informations glanées dans le dossier de Starfleet, répond à toutes les questions de Yuuri. Et Yuuri se rappelle tout à coup comment Viktor a réussi à terminer sa formation de pilote de six ans en seulement quatre ans. Viktor taquine tout le temps Yuuri, mais au final il est tout aussi intello que lui.

Ils passent le reste de la journée à voler de satellite en satellite, s'arrêtant parfois pour explorer certaines grottes ou parler aux habitants. C'est Terpsichore que Yuuri aime le plus. La pesanteur y est légèrement plus légère que la gravité terrestre, ce qui veut dire que quand Yuuri se met à danser, il flotte un peu. Il entraîne aussitôt Viktor dans une valse improvisée, éclate de rire quand Viktor parvient d'une manière ou d'une autre à toujours être horrible danseur. Sur Clio, Viktor fait prendre à Yuuri un nombre incalculable de selfies avec lui pour qu'il puisse les poster sur les réseaux sociaux.

"Tu vas devoir attendre qu'on soit rentrés sur Io pour le faire," fait remarquer Yuuri. Il fronce les sourcils devant une photo d'eux où ses yeux sont fermés. "On n'a aucun signal ici, j'imagine."

"En fait, si ! Je viens d'envoyer un message à Chris."

"A Chris ? Pourquoi ? Tout se passe bien sur le vaisseau ? Il y a un problème ?"

"Tout va bien, Yuuri," le rassure Viktor, en rougissant légèrement. "C'est juste que j'étais en train de... lui dire à quel point je m'amusais avec toi."

"Oh !" Yuuri lui adresse un grand sourire. "Moi aussi, je m'amuse beaucoup."

Viktor sourit si largement que Yuuri peut admirer ses fossettes.

Pour dîner, ils décident de rentrer sur Io. Il y a une plutôt grande ville tout près de là où ils sont amarrés. Ils trouvent un endroit qui vend de la nourriture consommable pour les humains sans trop de difficultés. Le restaurant est en réalité assez chic, mais heureusement leurs uniformes de Starfleet sont suffisamment formels pour leur permettre d'entrer.

"Je vais payer," annonce Viktor quand ils ont fini de manger. Il tape légèrement la main de Yuuri qui s'était aventurée vers l'addition.

"Quoi ? Non." Yuuri fronce les sourcils. "Je vais payer, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, c'est toi qui as conduit, c'est normal que ce soit moi qui paye."

"Yuuri, fais-moi plaisir," boude Viktor. "C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi."

Yuuri fronce encore plus les sourcils, ouvre la bouche pour demander quel est le rapport, mais Viktor profite de son hésitation pour récupérer l'addition d'un geste vif et y saisit ses coordonnées bancaires. Sur le voyage du retour, Viktor tient de nouveau la main de Yuuri dans la sienne. Ce dernier rougit, se rappelle fermement que Viktor est juste une personne très tactile. Il ne retire pas sa main.

Le temps qu'ils se garent dans le hangar de l'Enterprise, les lumières ont baissé. Viktor s'assure de faire les manœuvres nécessaires pour que le moteur de Makkachin refroidisse correctement, vérifie que le jet est bien amarré, avant de se tourner soudainement vers Yuuri, encore dans le siège de copilote.

Yuuri lui rend son regard. Viktor a l'air si doux comme ça, ses cheveux argentés sublimes dans la lumière tamisée.

"J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment aujourd'hui," dit-il, en se penchant en avant.

"Ouais, c'était super."

Ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant un long moment. De si près, Yuuri peut voir ses adorables taches de rousseur. Il se lèche les lèvres. Viktor suit son mouvement du regard.

"O-on devrait le faire plus souvent."

Yuuri acquiesce. Ils sont toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre, en silence, Viktor scrutant son visage, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Finalement, Yuuri décide d'agir, sans quoi ils resteraient là toute la nuit.

"Hé bien, on devrait probablement rentrer," dit-il. Il se lève, s'étire. "On y va ?"

"Oh, euh. Ouais, allons-y."

Quand ils sortent du jet, Chris est là, en train de les attendre. Il est habillé de manière confortable, sa tablette à la main. Il les accueille d'un sourire entendu.

"Alors Yuuri," dit-il, la voix traînante. "C'était comment, ton rendez-vous amoureux ?"

"Chris," siffle Viktor en rougissant. "Ne te moque pas."

"Quoi ? Quel rendez-vous amoureux ?" demande Yuuri. "Je n'étais pas en rendez-vous amoureux, je suis juste sorti avec Viktor."

"Attends, quoi ?" Viktor fait volte-face, le regarde, choqué.

"Quoi ?" répète Yuuri.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu étais juste avec moi - Oh." Viktor semble réaliser quelque chose. Son enthousiasme retombe d'un coup et il sourit d'un air fatigué. "Oh, je vois."

"Quoi ?" interroge Yuuri pour la troisième fois. Il jette un coup d'œil à Chris qui est en train de lancer à Viktor des regards inquiets. Yuuri a l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

"C'est - en fait, tu sais quoi ? Oublie," poursuit Viktor. Son sourire devient de plus en plus triste de seconde en seconde. Yuuri déteste quand Viktor ressent le besoin de cacher ses émotions devant lui. "Je suis crevé. Je vais aller me coucher, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Bonne nuit, Viktor."

"Bonne nuit, Capitaine."

Dès que Viktor est parti, Chris se tourne vers lui.

"Tu es," déclare-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, "le type le plus ignorant, inattentif et obtus de tout l'univers. Et je dis ça parce que je t'adore."

"Hum."

"T'es si intelligent, Yuuri. Je t'en prie, pour la santé mentale de tout le monde sur ce foutu vaisseau, fais marcher tes méninges."

"Je... je ne sais toujours pas de quoi on est train de parler en fait."

"Toi et Viktor. Reprends-toi, Katsuki, nom de Dieu."

"Attends, quoi, moi et Viktor ?" Yuuri repasse les dernières minutes en revue dans sa tête. "Oh ! Tu pensais que - Oh mon Dieu. Non, c'était pas comme ça, on est juste sortis ensemble comme on avait l'habitude de le faire à l'Académie. Tu pensais qu'on était partis en rendez-vous amoureux ?"

"Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir pensé," soupire Chris. Il désigne d'un signe de tête le turboascenseur. Et soudain, tout fait sens. Yuuri se sent bête comme ses pieds. "Il m'a envoyé des messages toute la journée en me disant combien il était heureux que tu aies finalement accepté de sortir avec lui."

"Oh, non," chuchote Yuuri, la gorge serrée, l'esprit fonctionnant à mille à l'heure. "E-Est-ce que Viktor pensait que -? Je ne savais pas que c'était un rendez-vous amoureux ! Il sait que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, hein ? Que moi, je le veux aussi ? Il sait que je -"

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Yuuri."

"Oui," dit Yuuri. "Tu as raison." Et il part en courant, se précipite dans les couloirs.

Il effectue un dérapage à peine contrôlé juste devant les quartiers du capitaine, la main levée, s'apprête à toquer. Il est prêt. Il a cultivé ses sentiments depuis ses dix-huit ans, cadet de Starfleet fraîchement entré à l'Académie. Et apparemment, il a été totalement aveugle aux signes, pourtant nombreux, que l'amour qu'il éprouvait était réciproque. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il hésite maintenant.

Mais... Et si Viktor se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu observateur que Yuuri ? Et s'il avait abandonné, s'était dit finalement que ce n'était pas la peine ? Et si Yuuri gâchait la famille parfaite qu'il a trouvée dans l'espace parce qu'il disait à Viktor ce qu'il ressentait et que ce dernier le rejetait ? Il ne pourra jamais rester le commandant en second de Viktor dans ce cas. Il devra quitter l'Enterprise. Peut-être même démissionner de Starfleet. Et si Yuuri finissait tout seul, triste et désespéré, isolé sur un satellite désert, perdu au milieu de nulle part au lieu d'explorer les confins de galaxies lointaines aux côtés de son équipage ?

Yuuri secoue la tête. Ses pensées sont ridicules, il le sait bien. Il se blinde intérieurement et toque, déterminé.

"Chris, je ne veux pas en parler - Oh." Viktor le fixe, visiblement pris de court. "Yuuri."

"Viktor," murmure ce dernier. "Je suis tellement stupide."

Viktor fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

"On a déjà parlé de cette tendance négative que tu as à t'auto-déprécier, Yuuri. Ne dis pas de telles choses sur toi-même."

"Non, je veux dire," Yuuri a un petit rire, le souffle court. "Je veux dire, je suis stupide, parce que grâce à toi, j'ai vécu le meilleur rendez-vous amoureux de ma vie et que je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était un rendez-vous amoureux."

Viktor a une expression douloureuse.

"S'il te plaît, non," dit-il doucement. "Si tu es là pour t'excuser parce que Chris t'a forcé, épargne-toi cette peine. Je - je me suis avancé, j'ai été trop vite, c'est de ma faute. Je croyais que toi aussi, tu ressentais - ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux si tu ne veux pas que ce soit un rendez-vous amoureux."

"Mais je le veux ! Je veux que ce soit un rendez-vous amoureux," insiste Yuuri. Il prend gentiment la main de Viktor dans la sienne. "Je veux sortir avec toi. Que tu sois mon petit ami."

Viktor le regarde de la même manière qu'il y a toutes ces années, dans le cockpit de son jet, les yeux écarquillés, émerveillés, remplis d'espoir.

"Je - Je t'aime vraiment, Viktor."

Yuuri s'avance d'un pas, prudemment, le regard rivé sur Viktor. Il tend la main, prend son visage dans sa main libre.

"On peut recommencer ? De manière officielle, cette fois ? Maintenant que je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?"

Viktor hoche immédiatement la tête. Il se rapproche de lui.

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" demande Yuuri, mais Viktor se penche déjà en avant, capture les lèvres de Yuuri dans un baiser qui pourrait détruire des galaxies entières.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demande Yuuri au bout d'un moment, en se reculant légèrement. Viktor est en train de trembler. "Est-ce que - Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?"

"Non," chuchote Viktor, la respiration tremblante. "C'est juste que j'ai rêvé de ça depuis très, très longtemps. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas."

"D'accord, mais peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas continuer à se peloter dans le couloir juste devant ta chambre ?" rit Yuuri. "Tu sais, à cause des caméras de sécurité."

"Ah, tu as raison ! Viens là."

Viktor attrape Yuuri par le haut de son uniforme. La porte se referme derrière eux dans un chuintement presque inaudible.

* * *

xvii.

* * *

Yuuri regrette chacun des choix qui l'ont conduit à être embourbé dans cette situation.

Il est en retard. _Lui !_ Le commandant en second ! Celui chargé d'établir les emplois du temps de tout le monde, de s'assurer que les membres de l'équipage prennent leur service en temps voulu et travaillent un nombre raisonnable d'heures. Yuuri Katsuki - l'officier scientifique le plus jeune et le plus accompli de tout Starfleet - est _en retard_.

Yuuri se dépêche de parcourir le couloir qui relie les quartiers qu'il partage avec Phichit au turboascenseur qui le conduira jusqu'au pont. Il vérifie à la hâte sa tablette au cas où il aurait loupé quelque chose, remarque que cela ne fait que cinq minutes qu'il aurait dû prendre son service et que déjà le vaisseau est en train de courir droit à la catastrophe. Parfois, Yuuri a l'impression d'être davantage une mère de famille exténuée avec beaucoup trop d'enfants plutôt que le commandant d'un vaisseau spatial de renom totalement fonctionnel. Il aurait dû lire ses notifications la nuit dernière mais bon, il était... occupé. Et maintenant, il est en retard, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter la chambre de Viktor ce matin. Même si la lumière artificielle automatique du vaisseau l'avait déjà plus qu'averti qu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure où il se levait normalement du lit. Yuuri se met à rougir, tout seul, dans le turboascenseur, parce qu'apparemment même ses propres pensées l'embarrassent désormais.

Mais malgré ça, Yuuri sent la pointe d'un sourire béat se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

A rougir et sourire d'un air béat comme ça, _Mon Dieu, je suis devenu quoi, là ? Un adolescent ?_ Pathétique. Au moins, la seule personne qui sera jamais témoin de ce spectacle sera Yurio en bas dans la salle de contrôle des caméras de sécurité.

Yuuri se secoue intérieurement et sort du turboascenseur. S'avance sur le pont.

"Yuuri !" l'accueille Viktor.

Yuuri lui sourit et se laisse entraîner par l'atmosphère naturellement enjouée qui règne sur la passerelle de commandement.

Après quelques taquineries et un problème avec l'une des lignes de communication du vaisseau qui a conduit Viktor à annoncer le nouveau statut de leur relation à _l'équipage tout entier_ , Yuuri parvient enfin à ce que chacun fasse le job pour lequel il est payé pour une fois. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se poste à son endroit habituel, debout juste à côté du siège de capitaine de Viktor.

"Bonjour," le salue de nouveau Viktor, la voix basse et rauque et juste pour les oreilles de Yuuri.

"Bonjour, Vitya." Yuuri lui rend son sourire. Il redirige son attention vers le hublot d'observation, à travers lequel il peut apercevoir des éclairs de couleurs passer à toute vitesse tandis qu'ils voyagent dans l'espace à la vitesse de la lumière.

Yuuri contemple l'univers et soupire d'émerveillement.

L'espace, frontière de l'infini.

Yuuri n'a pas à se plaindre. Son équipage est à ses côtés, un peu chaotique mais Yuuri arrive toujours à le gérer sans difficultés. Ses recherches le passionnent. Avec lui, son meilleur ami, son petit ami, son capitaine, réunis en une seule personne, un adorable ouragan à qui on a donné forme humaine. Et - songe Yuuri, le regard rivé sur le hublot d'observation, tandis que les étoiles, les planètes, un million de possibilités défilent de l'autre côté - il a l'amour qu'il nourrit pour l'inconnu, aussi infini que l'univers.

"Capitaine, Commandant," les interpelle Leo, installé au poste de communication. "Starfleet vient tout juste de nous avertir de la découverte d'une nouvelle planète pas trop éloignée de la planète que nous comptions explorer. Ils veulent savoir si nous souhaitons envoyer des équipes d'exploration sur les deux astres."

"Une nouvelle planète ?" Viktor sourit largement et tourne son siège vers Yuuri. Il croise son regard, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le cœur plein de nébuleuses. "Hé bien, Yuuri, qu'en dis-tu ? Prêt pour l'aventure ?"

Le sourire de Yuuri est pareil à une supernova.

"Au mépris du danger, reculons l'impossible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : (désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier comme je l'avais promis, mais je me suis endormie comme une masse en rentrant à la maison oups)
> 
> ça a été super ! merci de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'au bout *cœur*
> 
> ah, et n'hésitez pas à aller me voir sur mon tumblr si vous avez envie de discuter, ce serait avec plaisir !


End file.
